Forças do Destino II, Mudança de Vidas
by Luuh
Summary: Juntos, pensavam que nada os separararia. Mas não faziam a menor idéia de que uma viagem podia mudar tudo entre eles.
1. Esquecidos

Forças do Destino 2

Capítulo 1 – Esquecidos

Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido na vida de Hermione Granger. De repente, em menos de seis meses, seu mundo virara de cabeça para baixo. Deitada em sua cama, pensava em tudo que mudara em sua vida, desde sua paixão por Draco Malfoy, que virara um namoro sério, até a descoberta de que aqueles que a criaram não eram seus verdadeiros pais. E seus pensamentos traziam imagens a sua cabeça e essas traziam palavras, frases, conversas, formando um pequena retrospectiva em sua cabeça.

Irritada, ela chacoalhou a cabeça. Não queria lembrar de nada. Queria esquecer o mundo e todos aqueles que estavam nele, exceto ele... Draco Malfoy! Apesar de ter brigado com ele durante seis anos e o ter desprezado, agora lutava por ele e tudo que queria era estar do lado dele o máximo de tempo o possível e não ter que pensar em mais nada. Mas, como sempre, tudo dava errado em sua vida, e ela ficaria o Natal e o Ano Novo longe dele. O pior de tudo isso não era nem passar essas datas longe do garoto. Na verdade, o pior era ter que passar as datas "mais importantes" do ano com pessoas que dizem ser sua família.

A ruiva ainda não fazia a menor idéia de quem eram seus verdadeiros pais. E tinha medo de descobrir quem eram eles. Imagine, pensava ela, crescer com uma família e depois descobrir que você não faz parte dela. É angustiante.

Ela se sentou em sua cama. Estava sozinha no quarto. Não tinha ninguém para consola-la naquele momento. Ninguém da Grifinória falava com a garota desde que começara a namorar com o garoto sonserino, nem mesmo Harry e Rony, ou sua irmã Jenny, que estava mais estranha do que nunca.

Não podia conversar com Draco, porque o mesmo tinha ido passar o feriado com o pai. Ele tinha pensando em levar a garota, mas Hermione sabia que não daria certo porque seus "pais" forçaram-na a prometer de que iria passar o feriado com seus verdadeiros pais e também porque Lúcio Malfoy, o pai de Draco, não gostava de Hermione por causa de sua "ascendência".

Ao pensar nisso, Hermione deu um sozinho, porque, ela não conhecia seus pais. Quem sabe eles não fossem bruxos? Se eles fossem, Draco e ela não teriam mais nenhum problema no caminho deles. Engano dela. Ela não fazia idéia de que aquela viagem àquele lugar desconhecido iria trazer mais problemas para seu namoro.

hr 

-Hermione? – a garota ouviu alguém a chamando, enquanto descia as escadas dos Hall Principal, se preparando para ir para sua nova casa. Ela virou-se para trás e viu William, que havia desaparecido do nada, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

-Will! Você sumiu... Onde você estava? Faz tempo que eu não vejo vocês e os garotos. – disse ela, esperando o homem se aproximar.

-Ah! É que nós, depois da sua apresentação de retorno, fomos embora.

-Expulsaram vocês?

-Não... Nós fomos porque precisávamos ajeitar algumas coisas para sua próxima apresentação, que seria no dia da sua peça de teatro, por isso fomos. E também, porque o pessoal precisava de descanso e, acho que aqui, eles não se sentiam muito bem, sabe? É tudo muito estranho pra eles, principalmente você. Eles nunca imaginaram que você fosse uma bruxa.

-Ah. Entendi! Mas, você podia ter me avisado.

-Eu não quis tirar sua alegria.

-Se você diz... E pra quando ficou o show?

-Quando você voltar, eu te dou mais detalhes.

-Como assim, quando eu voltar?

-Eu vou ficar mais algum tempo. Tenho que conversar algumas coisas com Dumbledore, e pode demorar algum tempo pra ajeitar tudo.

-Bom. Eu tenho que ir!

-Boa sorte!

-Oi? Ah! Brigada...

A garota saiu do castelo apressada sem nem ouvir a última frase do seu "agente"

-Eu sinto que você vai precisar de muita.

hr 

A ruiva entrou no trem e procurou uma cabine vazia, mas, por mais que andasse, não achava. Ou tinha alguém dentro ou tinha alguma caixa ocupando o lugar. E ninguém em sã consciência se sentaria junto de uma caixa. Mas, era quase o que Hermione estava fazendo quando foi salva pelo gongo. Ela ouviu uma doce voz que sempre adorava ouvir a chamar: a de Aquiles.

-A Q U I L E S ! – virando-se, ela gritou, saiu correndo e o abraçou.

-Ei. Que foi? – perguntou o garoto, assustado com a ação da garota.

-Desde que eu comecei meu namoro com o Draco, você é o primeiro que fala comigo.

-E espero não ser o último. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Quer se sentar aqui comigo? – perguntou, apontando para uma cabine, quase vazia.

-Claro! Por um décimo de segundo, achei que estava perdida. Achei que teria que sentar com uma das caixas.

-Ainda bem que eu existo.

-Ainda bem mesmo!

O garoto abriu a porta da cabine e deixou a garota entrar primeiro. Depois que ela entrou, ele entrou também e fechou a porta atrás de si. Aquiles se ajeitou no banco, na frente de Hermione e a garota então percebeu que eles tinham companhia: do lado de Aquiles havia uma gaiola média azul. Dentro dela tinha um gato branco, descansando.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Hermione, tocando na gaiola. Mas o animal nem ligou. Abriu os olhos devagarzinho, olhou para a garota e depois voltou a dormir.

-Ela, você quer dizer. – falou Aquiles – É a gatinha que eu vou dar pra minha madrinha. Meu padrinho está doente há um bom tempo e ela ta muito preocupada.

-Ah! Você vai passar com eles o natal e o ano novo?

-Também! Vou passar com um monte de gente: meus pais, meu irmão, meus tios, meus primos, minha madrinha, quem sabe meu padrinho e, provavelmente, as filhas deles também. E você, com que vai passar? – ele colocou a mão por entre as grades da gaiola e começou a acariciar a gatinha. Ela ronronou em agradecimento pelo carinho.

-Não sei! – disse Mione, olhando para o chão e encostando as costas no banco. – Sei que vai ser com a Jenny, mas além disso, não sei mais de nada.

Aquiles trocou de banco, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva, e a abraçou, fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito. Ainda olhando para baixo, apoiada no peito de Aquiles, ela falou:

-Talvez se o Draco estivesse...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar pois Aquiles tampou-lhe a boca com o dedo indicador.

-Eu estou aqui! Você não vai precisar de mais ninguém.

hr 

-Filho! Que bom que você chegou. Achei que não viesse mais. – falou Lúcio, ao ver o filho e a mulher entrando em sua casa.

-Infelizmente, apesar dos meus dezesseis anos completos, eu ainda não tenho independência o bastante para decidir não te ver por um bom tempo. Se eu pudesse escolher, só iria ao seu túmulo, não por amor, mas por respeito. – disse Draco, jogando sua mala na poltrona da sala de estar e se recusando a cumprimentar o pai, do jeito que fosse.

-Apesar de saber que seu pai não presta, ele ainda é seu pai, Draco. – disse Narcissa, empurrando Draco para perto do pai, mas, mesmo assim ele não o cumprimentou.

-Ele não passa de um ser insignificante pra mim. Desde que eu recebi aquela carta, ele passou a ser um nada.

-Draco Malfoy – falou Lúcio, em tom de bronca, se levantando e também se impondo. – Eu não sou seu coleginha de classe ou sua namoradinha de sangue ruim pra você falar assim comigo.

-Ainda bem! Se a Mione fosse como você, eu me matava. E você me dá licença – ele pegou sua mala e a colocou sobre os ombros – que eu vou para o meu quarto me preparar para um certa bomba. – ele começou a andar em direção da escada.

-Draco! Não vai se despedir de mim? – perguntou a mãe.

O loiro parou e, sem nem se virar para trás, disse: "Tchau mãe! Tomo cuidado na volta, viu?". E subiu as escadas, sem olhar para trás. Pelo menos fingiu que subiu, pois, na verdade, ele ficou atrás da porta da escada para poder ouvir a conversa de seus pais, para ter certeza de que não estava enganado.

-Qual é o seu problema, Lúcio?

-Meu problema? Foi você que criou esse garoto. Olha como ele ficou. Se tivéssemos criado do meu jeito, ele nunca iria se envolver com uma bruxinha de quinta. Você estragou ele.

-VOCÊ está estragando ele! Está acabando com a vida dele. Por causa dessa sua ambição e da sua devoção a não sei o que, vai acabar com o seu único filho!

-Como eu posso ter certeza de que ele é meu filho?

Um som de tapa ecoou pela sala. A mão de Narcissa havia voado no rosto de Lúcio, deixando a marca dos dedos da mesma no rosto.

-Eu volto para buscar o MEU Draco depois de amanhã. Agora é que eu não vou mesmo deixar ele passar um feriado tão importante como esse com alguém como você! – ela se virou, foi até a porta da entrada, abriu-a e saiu, batendo, com força, a porta atrás de si.

Após ver a ex-mulher sair de sua casa, Lúcio foi para a cozinha preparar algo. Percebendo que seu pai iria levar alguma coisa de comer para seu quarto, Draco subiu as escadas rapidamente, tentando não fazer barulho, e foi para o quarto que usava quando ia visitar seu pai. Já faziam bastante feriados que Draco não ia para lá, mas o quarto continuava quase igual. A única diferença era que estava mais frio que o de costume. Ou talvez, fosse só o frio na barriga de ter que passar dois dias com o pai que causasse essa sensação tão ruim.

Draco deitou-se em sua cama após jogar sua mala ao lado dela. Olhando para o teto branco, lembrou de Mione e tentou imaginar o quanto seria bom se ela estivesse ali, com ele, naquele momento, fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça. Se ela estivesse ali, tudo seria muito mais fácil. Até enfrentar de verdade o seu pai.

hr 

-Hermione, acorda! – disse Aquiles, no ouvido da garota, que dormia sobre seu ombro.

Devagar, a ruiva abriu os olhos e, ao ver Aquiles, ficou um pouco atordoada.

-O que aconteceu Victor?

-Estamos chegando! É melhor você ir se ajeitando, porque o trem já está diminuindo.

-Mas, já?

-Lógico! Você dormiu a viagem toda.

-Nem percebi. Nossa! O pior é que é verdade. Já escureceu.

O garoto riu baixinho e então, pegou, no banco da frente, um pedaço de chocolate.

-Guardei para você.

-Ah! Brigada. – disse a ruiva, comendo o pedaço e se levantando.

De repente, o trem parou bruscamente e Hermione caiu em cima de Aquiles. Vendo a garota em cima de si, Aquiles começou a rir. Mas a ruiva não achou a menor graça e se levantou rapidinho. O garoto fez o mesmo e pegou a gaiola da gata que estava carregando. Ele abriu a porta da cabine e esperou a garota sair. Ela sorriu e saiu da cabine, com Aquiles atrás de si.

Devagar, eles foram andando pelo trem, em direção da saída. Quando saíram, foram pegar suas malas no último vagão do trem e depois, passaram pela barreira que dividia o mundo bruxo do mundo trouxa.

Era tarde no mundo trouxa, e a estação de trem estava, de certo modo vazia. Quero dizer, estava cheia de bruxos buscando seus filhos, mas, para quem conhece o trem no horário de pico, sabe do que eu estou falando.

Hermione, com uma pequena esperança, procurou por aqueles que julgava ser seus pais. Mas, não encontrou. Ela olhou para Aquiles e viu que o garoto também não achou o que procurava, então os dois, só com o olhar, decidiram se sentar. Sentaram-se num dos poucos bancos que haviam na estação. No banco, estavam também Jenny e Aaron.

Ficaram os quatro lá esperando e vendo o tempo passar. A estação ficava cada vez mais vazia e, em suas cabeças pensavam se ninguém os tinha esquecido, mas, no auge de suas desesperanças, apareceu uma luz no fim do túnel, assim digamos.

A estação estava em completo silêncio. Havia apenas um policial que, parado, os observava. Qualquer ruído era possível de ser ouvido. E, o ruído que eles mais gostaram de ouvir foi o som de passos.

Hermione, que até aquele momento estava de cabeça baixa, olhou para cima e se deparou com um homem alto e um tanto magro. Ele se vestia como um motorista particular. Tinha os cabelos pretos curtos e usava óculos escuros, mesmo estando de noite.

Ele se aproximou dos quatro e se apresentou como Ben. Ansiosa, Hermione perguntou:

-Quais de nós você veio buscar?

-Os quatro. – disse Ben.

Mione olhou para Aaron e para Aquiles e viu, no rosto dos dois, o mesmo sorriso, como se soubessem de alguma coisa.

N/A: AE! FDD2, finalmente... Sim, sim, eu voltei para irritar vocês. Lógico, com o 'sucesso' de FDD, eu não podia deixar de me aproveitar da oportunidade de escrever uma continuação.

Saudades de mim? Aposto que não. Eu sou muito malvada com vocês, né? Olha o tamanho de capítulo que faço, né? Mas, quem conhece minhas fics, sabe que eu sou assim: todas as minhas fics começam com capítulos bem pequenos, pra, mais pra frente ir pegando força. É como uma metro, um trem... Alguma coisa assim, entendem?

Bom, como é o primeiro, não tem muito o que comentar... Só esse final! A Mione nem ficou assustada, né? Magina!

Então, é isso, povo! E lembrem-se: comentem BASTANTE pra eu postar o próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos

Luuh


	2. Eu Não Consigo Ser Perfeito

Forças do Destino 2

Capítulo 2 – Eu Não Consigo Ser Perfeito

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Jenny, percebendo que ninguém iria falar nada, de tão surpresos que estavam. Ou então, no caso de Aquiles e Aaron, já sabendo alguma coisa.

-Que os quatro vão pro mesmo lugar – disse Ben, meu que tentando disfarçar – E eu vou leva-los.

-Como nós vamos? – perguntou Aaron, se levantando, para mudar logo de assunto – Liberaram tapetes voadores para a rea...

Mas antes que ele terminasse de falar o que queria, levou um chute de Aquiles na perna. Ele olhou bravo para o irmão e esse devolveu-lhe com o mesmo olhar, repreendendo o gêmeo que quase falara o que não devia nem pensar em comentar, pelo menos não naquele momento.

-É mesmo! Como nós vamos? – perguntou Hermione, não entendendo a jogada que estava acontecendo entre Aaron e Aquiles.

-Nós vamos de carro até a fronteira e de lá, vamos de tapetes voadores especiais até o reino.

-Que reino? – perguntou Jenny – É lá onde vou conhecer meus pais?

-Se partimos agora, chegaremos antes deles partirem.

-Partirem? Como assim? – perguntou Aquiles

-Eu explico no caminho. – falou Ben, sem pensar, apressando os garotos e levando-os para fora da estação de trem. Lá fora, todos entraram numa limusine preta blindada, bem grande, com, pelo menos, dez metros de uma ponta a outra.

hr 

-Draco! – chamou Lúcio, do lado de fora, batendo na porta fechada do quarto do filho – Posso entrar?

-Faz o que você quiser – falou Draco, colocando rapidamente um rolo de pergaminho em baixo do travesseiro e se ajeitando na cama.

O loiro ficou olhando para o teto, enquanto seu pai entrava no quarto com uma bandeja preta na mão. Na bandeja havia um prato com mingau de chocolate, um pote com cerejas vermelhas, um copo com suco de laranja e uma xícara com chá de erva doce

-Coma tudo, Draco. – disse Lúcio, sentando-se ao lado do filho, na cama, como se fosse o pai mais carinhoso e atencioso do mundo, levanto o café da manhã para seu filho querido, normalmente um tanto quanto rebelde.

-Eu quero nada que venha de você! Quem me garante que não tem alguma coisa na comida?

-Por que um pai faria mal ao seu próprio filho? Assim você me magoa!

-Não seja cínico! Você é um péssimo ator.

-A ingratidão é assim! Eu te convido para passar um feriado de final de ano comigo e é isso que eu recebe em troca. – ele pegou uma das cerejas, colocou na boca e a mastigou, bem devagar, meio que sentindo o gosto da cereja.

-Eu sei que não foi para passar o tempo comigo que você me chamou! Fala logo o que você quer, e ai, acabamos com isso logo.

-Coma um pouco primeiro.

-Se eu estiver com fome, eu mesmo faço a minha comida. Mesmo sendo feito por mim, seria muito melhor do que essas coisas que você trouxe!

-Draco Malfoy! Você vai comer e vai gostar.

Irritado, o garoto decidiu mostrar ao pai que também sabia se impor: empurrou e derrubou a bandeja no chão, quebrando-a e fazendo que tudo se esparramasse pelo chão do quarto.

-Eu não sou mais uma criança para você forçar a comer uma comida que provavelmente tem alguma coisa que deixa as pessoas vulneráveis e obedientes. Agora, sai do meu quarto. AGORA!

-Você pode não ser mais uma criança, mas ainda é meu filho e me deve obediência e respeito. Se eu quisesse, te colocaria na rua agora e te deixaria lá, morrendo de fome.

-Mas você não faz isso porque eu tenho coisas que lhe interessam, não é? Pensa que eu não sei? Eu sei muito mais do que você imagina. Você não vai se safar dessa, Lúcio! Agora, FORA!

hr 

-Subam no tapete, garotos. Já estamos atrasados. – disse Bem, abrindo a porta da limusine para que os garotos pudessem sair do 'carro'. – Não temos muito tempo – ele continuou, olhando em seu relógio e calculando o tempo que tinham. – Temos que estar bem longe daqui quando amanhecer. Temos uma, duas horas. Depende de quando amanhece por aqui.

-Como assim? Que horas são? – perguntou Jenny, subindo primeiro no tapete.

-Quatro e meia. Eu esperava que chegássemos mais cedo, mas eu atrasei um pouco com a limusine – disse Bem, ajudando Jenny a subir no tapete – Os seus pais tiveram que ir num congresso urgente. Eu fiquei por lá para quando terminasse, mas demorou mais do que o esperado. Até que leva-los de volta, já eram nove horas da noite. E eu só consegui chegar aqui, pra ir para estação de trem, às dez horas. Por isso, temos que correr.

Depois que Aquiles e Aaron subiram no tapete, Bem subiu, se ajeitou e o tapete começou a voar.

-Mas, os tapetes voadores não estavam proibidos? – perguntou Aquiles, observando os desenhos do tapete. Ele tinha um desenho meio tribal, com um certo colorido, preto, vermelho, amarelo e verde, listrado nas laterais.

-Conseguimos uma licença do Ministério, e é isso que eu posso dizer por enquanto. Não sabíamos se todos vocês sabiam voar com uma vassoura bem o bastante para agüentar uma viagem tão longa. A viagem pe muito comprida mesmo. E, como vocês não tem idade o suficiente, nos descartamos a possibilidade de aparatar. Se sozinho, já é, de certa forma, complicado aparatar, imagina com quatro acompanhantes. É perigoso.

-Nós? Nós quem? – quis saber Jenny.

Mas Bem ignorou a pergunta da garota e continuou:

-Pensamos também no Noitebus Andante, mas achamos melhor não. Achamos melhor não nos expor. Foi então que falamos com o Ministro e ele nos deu permissão para usarmos um tapete. Mas só a partir da fronteira, o que era um problema, já que precisávamos busca-los na estação. Então alugamos a limusine. E aqui estamos.

Enquanto Aaron, Jenny e Bem conversavam, Aquiles percebeu que Mione estava sentada de costas para os outros, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão. Estava tão desligada em seu pensamento, que nem percebeu quando Aquiles se mexeu e sentou do lado esquerdo da ruiva.

-Hermione? – chamou o garoto, mas ela não parecia ouvir. – Hermione? – ele tentou de novo, mas ela estava muito distante. Então ele pegou na mão esquerda da garota e, rapidinho, ela voltou a si e se vendo de mãos dadas com a Aquiles, soltou a própria mão do amigo.

-O que foi? – perguntou Hermione, se recompondo aos poucos.

-Eu só queria saber se você está bem. Você não falou nada desde que deixamos a estalão de trem. Você ta sentindo alguma coisa?

-Saudades... e medo!

-Medo? Do que?

-Medo de descobrir quem meus pais são. E se eu não gostar deles? E se eles não gostarem de mim? E se eles forem como Lúcio Malfoy? E se eu descobrir algo sobre eles que eu não goste? E se...

-E se o mundo acabar e porcos caírem do céu?

-Aquiles, para com isso?

-Mione, você precisa esquecer isso um pouco. Deixa as coisas acontecerem! Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Se você não gostar deles, eu deixo você acampar na minha casa – disse o garoto, rindo. A ruiva deu um sorriso.

-Ai, Aquiles! Como só você consegue me fazer sorri numa hora dessas?

-Sei lá. Eu gosto de ver você sorrir... E é bom quando eu faço você sorrir. Ultimamente, eu nem tenho mais chance para fazer isto, por isso, eu não posso deixar as únicas oportunidades que eu tenho escaparem, certo?

Mione riu baixinho e abraçou o amigo, que sorriu e retribuiu o carinho. Apesar de ser apenas um abraço de amigos, olhos apaixonados, ciumentos e vingativos conseguiram ver naquele abraço, uma forma de acabar com algo importante para alguém.

hr 

-Então, meu senhor, você acha que poderia fazer isso por mim? Quero dizer, eu vou conversar com ele, tentar convence-lo, mas, caso contrário, eu te aviso e você manda alguém fazer o serviço.

-Está certo. Mas faça logo. Sabe muito bem que eu detesto erros e atrasos.

hr 

-Eu não quero ficar aqui!

-Mas..

-Me leva embora. Eu não quero ficar aqui!

-Eu não..

-EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI!

hr 

Já havia algum tempo, mais ou menos uma hora, que todos eles estavam viajando no tapete quando o sol começou a nascer. Só dava para ver uma pequena partícula de uma luz ao horizonte, nada muito forte, uma luz de cinco horas da manhã. Ou talvez, um pouco mais cedo, ou mais tarde.

Uma viagem num tapete voador é completamente diferente de viajar num carro ou num trem. Apesar do tapete ser bem grande, tipo uns sete metros, era desconfortável deitar em algum lugar onde toda hora havia movimento, não ficava nenhum momento parado, não deixando nem tirar um cochilo sequer. Além disso, é claro, havia o medo de cair. O tapete voava muito longe do chão e, inconsciente, se o tapete fizesse algum movimento brusco, não teria como se segurar para não cair. E, lógico, o vento na cara incomodava muito, por isso, Ben havia lançado um feitiço e criado uma bolha de proteção para que o vento não passasse, mas os garotos não sabiam se aquela bolha também servia para caso um deles caísse. E também havia o motivo de que nenhum deles nunca haviam visto o nascer ou o pôr do sol, por isso, estavam todos de olhos bem abertos, agarrados ou ao tapete ou a alguém: Ben estava na frente, sentado normalmente, como se já estivesse acostumado a viajar daquele jeito; Jenny e Aaron estavam atrás de Ben, um do lado do outro, se segurando no tapete; Mione estava abraçada a Aquiles porque estava com frio e como o garoto não tinha um agasalho, ele havia oferecido calor corporal.

-Graças a Merlin, conseguimos compensar o tempo. Estamos um pouco adiantados até. – disse Ben, olhando para trás e sorrindo

-Quando tempo ainda falta? – perguntou Aquiles, olhando preocupado para Mione, que estava muito branca. – Eu não tenho certeza de que ela vai agüentar mais muito tempo.

-Eu acho que, com no máximo uma hora, já estaremos no reino! – respondeu Ben e depois voltou a olhar para frente.

Aquiles deu um beijo no cabeça de Mione e disse, bem baixo, para apenas ela ouvir: "Seja forte. Falta pouco!", e depois abraçou-a mais forte em seu abraço protetor.

hr 

-Draco... – chamou Lúcio, de fora do quarto, batendo na porta.

-O que você quer? – perguntou o loiro, meio sonolento.

-Saia desse quarto, vá comer alguma coisa que nós precisamos conversar. Sua mãe ligou e disse que está vindo te buscar daqui a pouco.

-Ótimo! Quando ela chegar, ela vem me acordar.

-DRACO MALFOY! Você vai ser levantar agora, vai comer e depois nós vamos resolver um assunto muito sério! – disse Lúcio, em tom bravo e autoritário.

-Tá bom! – Draco se sentou na cama e de lá gritou – Mas, pare de gritar, porque eu não sou surdo!

hr 

-Hermione? Você está bem? – perguntou Aquiles, baixinho, quando a ruiva abriu os olhos.

-O que houve? – perguntou a garota, com a mão na cabeça – Por que minha cabeça está latejando?

-Você desmaiou. – cochichou Aquiles. – Eu disse aos outros que você tinha dormido, mas eu sabia que não, mas não quis preocupar os outros.

-Ah.. Ai! Ta doendo muito.

-Que estranho... O que será que aconteceu?

-Na verdade, eu acho que não aconteceu nada. Eu acho que algo vai acontecer!

hr 

-O que você quer?

-Sente-se Draco. O que vamos conversar, vai ser algo muito longo. – disse Lúcio, se sentando e apontando uma poltrona em frente a que estava sentando – Pelo menos espero. Normalmente, sua mãe chega nas horas mais inoportunas, por isso, vamos começar com isso logo.

-Ta.. Quanto mais rápido terminarmos com isso, melhor! – falou Draco, olhando sério para o pai.

-Bom, Draco, eu estou muito decepcionado com você e com as decisões que você tem tomado ultimamente. Se envolver com uma sangue-ruim, Draco? Aonde está a sua postura?

-Não me importa mais ter postura.

-Aonde está o Malfoy que eu criei?

-Você não me criou coisa nenhuma. – depois de falar, Draco virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-Eu sei que eu tive muito pouco tempo para você.

-Você NUNCA teve tempo pra mim. Mas, isso não me importa mais, porque há alguém que me quer bem, e que faz o impossível pra arranjar um tempo para mim.

-Você fala daquela sangue-ruim da Granger?

-Eu não te autorizei a chamá-la assim. Você nem a conhece. Não sabe a pessoa incrível que ela pode ser.

-Já até imagino. Ai Merlin, aonde foi que eu errei?

-Pare de se fazer de vítima – Draco voltou a olhar nos olhos do pai, friamente.

-Bom, não importa onde eu errei: você vai terminar esse relacionamento.

-Han! Só nos seus sonhos..

-Não, Draco. Você vai terminar!

O garoto não se conteve: se levantou e começou a gritar com o pai:

-VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO? ACHO QUE A LOIRICE AFETOU O SEU CÉREBRO. EU AMO A HERMIONE E NÃO VOU TERMINAR COM ELA. NÃO IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ FAÇA!

Lúcio se exaltou e se levantou também:

-VOCÊ TEM UM DEVER A CUMPIR COM LORD VOLDEMORT.

-QUE SE DANE O LORD VOLDEMORT! EU NÃO DEVO NADA A ELE...

-SE NÃO DEVE A ELE, DEVE A MIM! SE NÃO FOSSE POR MIM, VOCÊ TERIA MORRIDO. OU TERIA SIDO SEPARADO DE SUA QUERIDÍSSIMA MÃE... GRAÇAS A MIM VOCÊ TEM ESSA VIDA PERFEITA!

-CALA A SUA BOCA! EU NÃO TE DEVO NADA. ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE VOCÊ JÁ QUERIA VIRAR DEVOTO A VOLDEMORT? ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE VOCÊ SÓ ME USOU COMO DESCULPA PARA PODER IR PARA O OUTRO LADO! ALÉM DE UM PÉSSIMO PAI, VOCÊ É UM MENTIROSO DE QUINTA, UM IMPRESTÁVEL, UM SUBORDINADO E EU QUERO MAIS É QUE VOCÊ...

Mas Draco não conseguiu terminar o que começara, porque seu pai deu um tapa em seu rosto. O loiro colocou a mão no lado machucado e olhou furioso para Lúcio. O pai de Draco arregalou os olhos olhando para a mão.

-Você mereceu!

Possesso com o que o pai dissera e fizera, Draco empurrou o pai para a poltrona e irritado foi para a cozinha, cantando para que o pai pudesse ouvir.

** b Hey dad look at me /b **

_ i Hei, pai, olhe para mim /i _

** b Think back and talk to me /b **

_ i Pense no passado e me diga /i _

** b Did I grow up according to the plan? **** /b **

_ i Eu cresci de acordo com o plano? /i _

** b And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? **** /b **

_ i E você pensa que eu estou gastando meu tempo fazendo as coisas que eu gosto de fazer? /i _

** b But it hurts when you disapprove all along /b **

_ i Mas machuca quando você está sempre me desaprovando /i _

Na cozinha, o garoto, continuou cantando a música, meio que gritando, mas começou a pegar todos os pratos e copos e talheres e joga-los no chão, fazendo muito barulho e quebrando muitas coisas.

** b And now I try hard to make it /b **

_ i E agora tento ficar bem /i _

** b I just wanna make you proud /b **

_ i Eu apenas queria fazer você se sentir orgulhoso /i _

** b I'm never gonna be good enough for you /b **

_ i Eu nunca serei bom o bastante para você /i _

** b I can't pretend that /b **

_ i Eu não consigo fingir que /i _

** b I'm alright /b **

_ i Eu estou bem /i _

** b And you can't change me /b **

_ i E você não pode me mudar /i _

Quando viu que já não havia mais nada para quebrar, o garoto voltou para a sala e viu o pai mais assustado do que nunca. Mas Draco queria mais do que apenas aquilo: foi até a bancada que havia com vários retratos. Jogou todos no chão, quebrando-os e depois rasgou as fotos. Mas Lúcio parecia estar muito assustado com a ação do filho para fazer alguma coisa.

** b 'Cause we lost it all /b **

_ i Porque nós perdemos tudo /i _

** b Nothing lasts forever /b **

_ i Nada dura para sempre /i _

** b I'm sorry /b **

_ i Me desculpe /i _

** b I can't be perfect /b **

_ i Eu não posso ser perfeito /i _

** b Now it's just too late /b **

_ i Agora é apenas muito tarde /i _

** b And we can't go back /b **

_ i E nós não podemos voltar atrás /i _

** b I'm sorry /b **

_ i Me desculpe /i _

** b I can't be perfect /b **

_ i Eu não posso ser perfeito /i _

** b I try not to think /b **

_ i E eu não pensar /i _

** b About the pain I feel inside /b **

_ i Sobre a dor que eu sinto interiormente /i _

** b Did you know you used to be my hero? **** /b **

_ i Você sabia que você costumava ser o meu herói? /i _

** b All the days you spent with me /b **

_ i Todos os dias que você passou comigo /i _

** b Now seem so far away /b **

_ i Agora parecem tão longe /i _

** b And it feels like you don't care anymore /b **

_ i E parece que você não se preocupa mais /i _

** b And now I try hard to make it /b **

_ i E agora eu tento ficar bem /i _

** b I just wanna make you proud /b **

_ i Eu apenas queria fazer você se sentir orgulhoso /i _

** b I'm never gonna be good enough for you /b **

_ i Eu nunca sei bom o bastante para você /i _

** b I can't stand another fight /b **

_ i Eu não consigo suportar outra briga /i _

** b And nothing's alright /b **

_ i E nada está bem /i _

** b 'Cause we lost it all /b **

_ i Porque nós perdemos tudo /i _

** b Nothing lasts forever /b **

_ i Nada dura para sempre /i _

** b I'm sorry /b **

_ i Me desculpe /i _

** b I can't be perfect /b **

_ i Eu não consigo ser perfeito /i _

** b Now it's just too late /b **

_ i Agora é apenas muito tarde /i _

** b And we can't go back /b **

_ i E nós não podemos voltar atrás /i _

** b I'm sorry /b **

_ i Me desculpe /i _

** b I can't be perfect /b **

_ i Eu não consigo ser perfeito /i _

** b Nothing's gonna change the things that you said /b **

_ i Nada vai mudar as coisas que você disse /i _

** b Nothing's gonna make things right again /b **

_ i Nada vai fazer isso certo novamente /i _

** b Please don't turn your back /b **

_ i Por favor não vire as costas /i _

** b I can't believe it's hard /b **

_ i Eu não consigo acreditar que é tão difícil /i _

** b Just to talk to you /b **

_ i Somente falar com você /i _

** b But you don't understand /b **

_ i Mas você não entende /i _

** b 'Cause we lost it all /b **

_ i Porque nós perdemos tudo /i _

** b Nothing lasts forever /b **

_ i Nada dura para sempre /i _

** b I'm sorry /b **

_ i Me desculpe /i _

** b I can't be perfect /b **

_ i Eu não consigo ser perfeito /i _

** b Now it's just too late /b **

_ i Agora é apenas muito tarde /i _

** b And we can't go back /b **

_ i E nós não podemos voltar atrás /i _

** b I'm sorry /b **

_ i Me desculpe /i _

** b I can't be perfect /b **

_ i Eu não consigo ser perfeito /i _

** b 'Cause we lost it all /b **

_ i Porque nós perdemos tudo /i _

** b Nothing lasts forever /b **

_ i Nada dura para sempre /i _

** b I'm sorry /b **

_ i Me desculpe /i _

** b I can't be perfect /b **

_ i Eu não consigo ser perfeito /i _

** b Now it's just too late /b **

_ i Agora é apenas muito tarde /i _

** b And we can't go back /b **

_ i E nós não podemos voltar atrás /i _

** b I'm sorry /b **

_ i Me desculpe /i _

** b I can't be perfect /b **

_ i Eu não consigo ser perfeito /i _

Draco estava prestes a derrubar um jarro de cristal que havia sobre a mesa de centro da sala, mas foi então que Lúcio tomou uma iniciativa, e o segurou bem forte.

-ME SOLTA!

-EU NÃO VOU TE SOLTAR ATÉ VOCÊ PARAR COM ESSE ATAQUE! JÁ DESTRUIU A CASA TODA. JÁ LIBEROU A SUA IRA! AGORA VOCÊ VAI OUVIR.

Por um pequeno tempo, Draco tentou se soltar do pai, mas não conseguiu então, logo, desistiu. Vendo que o filho se acalmara, Lúcio o soltou em cima da poltrona e falou, em um tom alto, em bom som, firme, bravo e autoritário:

-Ou você termina esse relacionamento com essa tal de Granger, ou Lord Voldermort mandará mata-la.

N/A: O-ou.. Problemas a vista D Ai, cara, adoro terminar capítulos com suspense no ar. Se bem que nesse nem teve tanto suspense no final. Só um pouco de susto mesmo.. Coitado do Draco. Vai ter que fazer uma escolha, né? E que escolha difícil /

Bom, em primeiro lugar eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu estou com sérios problemas e eu não estou conseguindo dar conta de todas as fics. E ainda tem novas fics que tão querendo sair da cabeça e ir pro papel. Então, está bem complicado. Por isso, eu estou tentando terminar todas as minhas outras fics pra depois ter mais tempo para FDD. Mas, eu prometo que não vou largar vocês D Eu tinha pensado em desistir das fics, mas, algumas pessoas me disseram que iam me matar se eu fizesse isso. E eu quero agradecer a elas: Isa, Debi, Mari e Carol. Brigadão pela força - Eu realmente precisei.

Bom, agora vamos para as views.

** b 3V /b **

Yume. Ai, floor. Culpa da falta de Vitamina C. Não consigo fazer primeiros capítulos grandes. T.T É um problema que eu tenho.. Mas, esse daqui ficou maior, né? Continua lendo, ta? Beijos

Vitória. Oi, amora.. Eu também já estava ficando com saudades do povo D Da pressão, das promessas de morte e blábláblá. E apesar de todos os problemas na vida, eu me sinto tão feliz quando vejo todas essas views D Continua lendo, ta?

Pah. PA-AH do 3 da Luuh! Você ta viva.. Que bom que você terminou de ler FDD¹. Agora você já ta a par de tudo que ta acontecendo, né? - suspira Ainda bem que você gostou D Ai de você se não continuar a ler, viu? ¬¬ Amote D

Thais. Nyuu Que bom D Assim eu fico feliz.. Todo mundo gostando do primeiro capítulo. Bom, o primeiro capítulo todo mundo gosta, afinal, não tem nenhuma maldade nele. Mas, a partir desse. MUAÁÁÁ risada maléfica Vou fazer o impossível pra postar, ta? Beijinhos

Rafaela. Oi miga.. Que bom que você leu a 1 também D Eu gosto dela - Ela ser sexy xP Eu também estou ansiosa pelo resto, mas a vadiazinha da autora não posta. Acho que vou chutar ela e ver no que dá xP Pode dexar. Não sei malvada. Pelo menos, não a esse ponto. Beijocas

** b FeB /b **

Yume. Eu ainda não te matei do coração? ¬¬ Vou usar uma arma mais forte da próxima vez xP

Paah. Eu vi que você comentou lá xP. Continuo sim D

MioneDumbledore. É verdade. Já tava na hora de posta mesmo - Por isso que eu postei D Beijos

Cordy. Ué? Você não leu na N/A do último capítulo de FDD¹ que eu ia faze uma continuação? Bom, não importa. Que bom que você gostou da idéia E olha só.. Eu postei outro capítulo, só pra você ficar feliz xP E desculpa da demora. Culpa da falta de Vitamina C. xP

Taaahp. Não exatamente / Continuo sim. Mas não sei quanto tempo esse logo vai demorar / Sabia que eu também to curiosa? OO Beijos

É isso gente.. Continuem comentando. Quando mais vocês comentarem, mais rápido eu vou postar.. Sim, pois seus comentários me dão força D

Beijos

Luuh


	3. Você Permanece Na Minha Mente

Forças do Destino 2

Capítulo 3 – Você Permanece Na Minha Mente

Quando o sol raiou completamente, Ben já havia mandado o tapete descer e ficar o mais perto da superfície o possível. Logo, era possível ver ao longe algumas pequenas construções, de modo meio embaçado, já que as nuvens que estavam em volta, não permitiam ver-las direito. Vendo as construções, Ben pediu para o tapete descer e parar. Ele obedeceu e aos poucos foi descendo mais e diminuindo a velocidade. Quando chegou ao chão, parou. Ben desceu primeiro e depois ajudou Jenny a descer. Depois de Jenny, quem desceu foi Aaron e depois Aquiles, ajudando Mione, que parecia um pouco mal, talvez pelo incômodo da viagem.

Com todos no chão, Ben enrolou o tapete e o colocou em baixo do braço, sorrindo. Depois, começou a subir a colina que havia, seguido pelos garotos e parou quando viu as construções de 'perto' e disse:

-Bem vindos a Hertz!

Jenniffer e Hermione piscaram várias vezes para ter certeza do que viam: em volta haviam várias colinas, todas floridas com diversas cores e haviam várias árvores em pé, dando um toque mais natural ao lugar. Entre as colinas, num lugar mais abaixo, haviam casas e outra pequenas construções, como lojas, tudo num estilo mais medieval. Mas, o que mais chamou atenção das garotas foi uma grande construção que ficava do outro lado, no outro extremo. Era enorme e muito bonita. Era um castelo, daqueles que só vemos em filmes medievais, mas aquele era real, e muito mais bonito, com várias torres, muitas janelas e feito de tijolos pintados de jeito para parecer pedra.

Vendo o castelo, as duas irmãs se entreolharam e sorriram, pois nunca haviam visto um castelo tão bonito. Nem Hogwarts era tão bonita quanto aquele castelo.

Ainda observando todo o local, Mione sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro. Quando se virou e viu que era Aquiles, deu um sorriso tímido.

-Seja bem vinda de volta – disse Aquiles e retribuiu o sorriso.

-.-

-O que foi, Draco? – perguntou Narcisa, entrando no quarto do filho e vendo que o garoto estava olhando preocupado para a janela, sentado em sua cama.

Sem tirar os olhos da janela, Draco respondeu que não tinha nada e que sua mãe não precisava se preocupar.

Narcisa sentou na cama ao lado do filho e pegou nas mãos dele. 'Você não me engana', ela disse e depois virou o rosto de Draco em direção do seu. 'Se você não me contar, eu não sei como vou poder ter ajudar.'

-Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não consigo pensar numa solução.

-O que foi que o Lucio te falou?

-É muito delicado esse assunto – respondeu Draco, voltando a olhar para a janela.

-A melhor coisa que você pode fazer é falar pra ela. – disse Narcisa, e depois se levantou e saiu do quarto do filho, fechando a porta para deixa-lo mais a vontade.

Após sua mãe sair, Draco se levantou de sua cama, e foi até a janela. Olhando para o horizonte, o mais distante possível, Draco falou para si mesmo.

'Hermione lutará por mim, a não ser que eu a convença de que eu não a amo mais. Não devo contar a ameaça que meu pai fez. Não posso assusta-la!'

-.-

A cidade estava bem movimentada. Adultos, crianças, pessoas de todas as idades, vestidas com roupas até certo ponto modernas em comparação ao estilo das casas e lojas da cidade, andavam de um lado para o outro, quase todos com sacolas e pacotes. Vendo a cena, Hermione lembrou da época que não sabia que era bruxa, e ai com seus supostos pais comprar presentes para toda família. A cena de milhões pessoas comprando várias coisa no shopping ficou marcada na memória da garota e revendo aquela cena no mundo bruxo, ela até chegou a pensar que talvez bruxos e trouxas não fossem tão diferentes como parecia.

Como quando era criança, Mione ficou com medo de esbarrar em alguém e ser lavada para longe, por isso, a gora se agarrou ao braço de Aquiles que sorriu ao sentir as mãos da garota nele.

-Não precisa ter medo, Mione. – ele disse

-Eu tenho medo de multidões! Muitas pessoas juntas, dessa forma não me fazem bem. – a garota respondeu.

-Você é quem sabe. – ele falou e, segurando Hermione com uma das mãos no quadril dela e a outra no braço, começou a andar.

A ruiva também andou, mas sem tirar os olhos do chão. Não conseguia entender porque tinha tanto medo.

Eles andaram bastante e a ruiva ficou se perguntando quanto mais ainda faltava. Foi quanto Aquiles parou e por conseguinte, Mione também parou. Ela olhou para cima e se viu na frente do castelo que havia visto quando chegara. Ele era muito mais bonito de perto. E também, muito maior. Na frente da sua entrada, havia uma ponte bem larga de madeira. Uns cinco metros de largura. Ela passava por cima de um rio, que tinha as águas bem claras. Dava para ver os peixes nadando, diferente das águas do lago do Castelo de Hogwarts.

A garota se aproximou do rio e se agachou em frente a ele. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que seu 'pai' a levava para pescar. Ela achou que ia começar a chorar, então se levantou e foi para frente da ponte. Não queria mais lembrar do seu passado.

Aquiles andou até o lado da garota e pegou na sua mão. Ao sentir a mão do garoto, ela olhou para o lado e sorriu ao vê-lo sorrindo para ela. Mione também sentiu uma mão no seu ombro esquerdo e quando virou-se para ver quem era viu Jenny e Aaron ao seu lado.

-Vamos, Mione – disse Jenny, sorrindo, mas com as mesma lágrimas no olhos.

-.-

Draco estava sentado em sua escrivaninha tentando escrever algo. Mas nunca conseguia passar da primeira linha. Sempre amassava o pergaminho e começava outro. No lixo, já não cabia mais nada, de tantas bolinhas de pergaminho. Do chão já não se dava para ver mais nada escondido pelas outras bolinhas. No final, chegando a conclusão de que não ia conseguir escrever, ele desistiu.

O rosto de Mione sorrindo não saia de sua cabeça. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela e na tristeza que ele causaria terminando com ela. E a pior parte é que ele nem podia contar o porque. E ele não conseguir pensar numa saída melhor do que aquela que ele havia escolhido. Só faltava um detalhe, mas ele seria resolvido rapidinho.

De repente, Draco ouviu alguém bater na porta. Apesar de saber que só poderia ser sua mãe, ele se assustou. O loiro não falou nada, mas sua mãe logo abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Ela estava com os cabelos enrolados em um coque e com uma camisola de cetim roxa.

-Ainda acordado, filho? – perguntou ela, coçando os olhos cansados. – É melhor você dormir. Vamos acordar cedo amanhã.

-Eu não consigo dormir.

A mulher andou até o filho e acariciou-lhe a cabeça. Recebendo o carinho, o loiro sentiu algumas lágrimas começarem a escorrer por seu rosto. Vendo a cena, Narcisa se agachou em frente ao filho e secou suas lágrimas.

-Confie no destino. Tudo vai se resolver. – ela disse, sorrindo, e abraçou o filho, que retribui.

-.-

Mione abriu a porta do quarto e quando entrou nele, quase caiu para trás. Era enorme com uma cama de casal só para ela. Um closet que tinha um tamanho, um armário só de sapatos, um de vestidos de festas, e por ai ia. Sim, um armário para cada coisa. Suas malas já estavam lá. Na frente do banco de veludo que havia ao pé da cama.

A primeira coisa que a garota fez foi correr para cama e se jogar nela, sorrindo.

-Que bom que gostou do quarto, senhorita. – disse a criada que havia lhe trazido até aquele lugar tão maravilhoso. A ruiva logo se sentou na cama, constrangida por ter esquecido da moça – E espero que melhore seu ânimo. Vi como você ficou quando dissemos que er... seus pais não estavam presentes.

-Não tem problema! A propósito, se quiser, já pode ir.

-Sim, senhorita. – ela disse, se reverenciando e saindo do quarto.

-Hey! Espera ai! – Mione disse, quando a moça estava começando a sair. Ouvindo o chamado da garota, a moça se virou.

-Sim?

-Não se reverencie para mim, por favor. Não quero, está bem?

-Mas...

-Você deve seguir as minhas ordens, certo? Então, a minha ordem é que você não se reverencie para mim.

-Sim, senhorita.

-E pode me chamar de Hermione... – ela disse, sorrindo. – E, qual é seu nome mesmo?

-Alana, senhorita. – ela disse, um pouco constrangida.

-Certo, Alana. Agora pode se retirar. Eu acho que vou descansar um pouco. Essa viajem me matou. Literalmente. – depois de falar, Mione deu um sorriso aberto para a criada, que se virou e saiu do quarto, sem dizer uma palavra ou se reverenciar, como havia pedido Mione, e depois fechou a porta, para deixar a garota mais a vontade.

Percebendo que estava sozinha, a garota deitou na cama e olhando para o dossiê dela, lembrou do rosto de Draco. Aquele olhos a seguiam para onde quer que ela fosse. E a imagem deles juntos não saia de sua cabeça. Lembrando dele, ela começou a cantar, imaginando que mesmo ao longe ele ouvia a voz da garota.

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

_Baby boy, você permanece na minha mente_

**Fulfill my fantasies**

_Está em minhas fantasias_

**I think about you all the time**

_Eu só consigo pensar em você_

**I see you in my dreams**

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

**Baby boy not a day goes by**

_Baby boy, nem um dia passa_

**Without my fantasy**

_Sem eu pensar em você_

**I think about you all the time**

_Pois só consigo pensar em você_

**I see you in my dreams**

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

**Ah... Oh... My baby's fly baby oh**

_Aah… Ohh… Meu amor é sagaz, baby, oh_

**Yes... No.. Hurt me so good baby oh**

_Yes no! Me machuca assim, baby oh._

**I'm so wrapped up in your love**

_Estou completamente envolvida no seu amor_

**Let me go, let me breathe**

_Deixe-me ir, deixe-me respirar_

**Stay out my fantasies**

_Sair um pouco dessas fantasias_

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

_Baby boy, você permanece na minha mente_

**Fulfill my fantasies**

_Está em minhas fantasias_

**I think about you all the time**

_Eu só consigo pensar em você_

**I see you in my dreams**

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

**Baby boy not a day goes by**

_Baby boy, nem um dia passa_

**Without my fantasy**

_Sem eu pensar em você_

**I think about you all the time**

_Pois só consigo pensar em você_

**I see you in my dreams**

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

**Picture us dancing real close**

_Nos imagine dançando juntinhos_

**In a dark, dark corner of a basement party**

_Em um canto escuro da festa_

**Every time I close my eyes**

_Sempre que fecho meu olhos_

**It's like everyone left but you and me**

_É como se não tivesse mais ninguém além de você eu_

**In our own little world**

_Em nosso próprio mundo_

**The music is the sun**

_A música é como o sol_

**The dance floor becomes the sea**

_A pista de dança se transforma no mar_

**Feels like true paradise to me**

_Isso é um verdadeiro paraíso para mim_

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

_Baby boy, você permanece na minha mente_

**Fulfill my fantasies**

_Está em minhas fantasias_

**I think about you all the time**

_Eu só consigo pensar em você_

**I see you in my dreams**

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

**Baby boy not a day goes by**

_Baby boy, nem um dia passa_

**Without my fantasy**

_Sem eu pensar em você_

**I think about you all the time**

_Pois só consigo pensar em você_

**I see you in my dreams**

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

_Baby boy, você permanece na minha mente_

**Baby boy you are so damn fine**

_Baby boy, você é uma das melhores maldições_

**And, baby boy won't you be mine**

_E baby boy, você será meu_

**Baby boy let's Consider laying down**

_Baby boy vamos considera-lo caindo_

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

_Baby boy, você permanece na minha mente_

**Fulfill my fantasies**

_Está em minhas fantasias_

**I think about you all the time**

_Eu só consigo pensar em você_

**I see you in my dreams**

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

**Baby boy not a day goes by**

_Baby boy, nem um dia passa_

**Without my fantasy**

_Sem eu pensar em você_

**I think about you all the time**

_Pois só consigo pensar em você_

**I see you in my dreams**

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

Terminando de cantar, a garota caiu no sono. Apesar do sol ter raiado pouco antes e de que ela estava num castelo magnífico, esperando para conhecer seus pais, ela não conseguiu evitar. O cansaço da viagem era enorme e vontade de ver Draco, mais ainda. E ela sabia que, apesar da distância, nos sonhos dela, eles estariam junto.

hr

As horas pareciam infindáveis para Draco. Por mais que ele olhasse para o relógio, o tempo não passava. Sua mãe havia acabado de sair do quarto dele, para deixa-lo mais a vontade se tivesse vontade de dormir. Isso não fazia nem um minuto, mas para Draco, parecia uma eternidade. E apesar de saber que sua família não chorava, nem se um ente querido morresse, ele chorava, só de lembrar de coisas que ele preferia esquecer.

E ele não acreditava que ele estava chorando. Logo ele, Draco Malfoy, que havia sido criado para matar e para não sentir nenhum tipo de perdão. Criado para ser superior e sempre mostrar aos outros o que eles nunca poderiam ser. Criado para nunca amar. Criado para ser um Malfoy. E lá estava ele, a cada lágrima, sendo menos Malfoy, como se a cada lágrima derramada, um pedaço de seu nome e sua honra se quebrasse. E a pior parte é que ele não queria parar chorar, pois pelo menos daquele jeito ele não iria lembrar, já que pela primeira vez na vida, ele descobriu porque quando as pessoas choram, não conseguem racionalizar direito.

Sentado em sua cama, olhando para o chão, ele tentou se acalmar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um imagem vindo em sua cabeça. Uma imagem de Hermione com outro cara. E ele não conseguiu reconhecer quem era o cara, mas sabia que conhecia. Irritado, triste, ele balançou a cabeça. Precisava ser forte. O nome Malfoy era mais do que aquilo. Não podia perder toda sua dignidade por apenas uma pessoa. Mas, afinal, para ele, Hermione era mais do que apenas uma pessoa. Apesar de todas as diferenças e desavenças no princípio, agora, ela era muito especial, e ele não conseguia imaginar como é que ele poderia feri-la.

Ele se levantou da cama e caminhou até a janela e olhou, como sempre, para o horizonte, imaginando Hermione. De alguma forma, que nem ele podia explicar, ele ouviu a longe a voz da ruiva. Talvez tivesse sido só imaginação ou então poderia ter sido realmente a força de um amor transpassando a distância. De qualquer jeito, aquela frase o deu forças. Sorrindo, ele voltou para sua cama e deitou nela, com aquela frase ecoando em sua cabeça.

"**Baby boy you stay on my mind"**

N/A: Nhaii.. Que capítulo mais foda, hein gente? x Demorei HORRORES pra postar, mas ta ai. E sim, eu to fazendo o impossível pra postar mais rápido pro povo que comenta. Ou seja, quanto mais vocês comentarem, mais feliz eu vou ficar, e mais rápido vou publicar e mais rápido todo mundo fica feliz.. Viu? Com apenas um comentário, você pode ajudar na paz mundial xB Ta, chega!

Bom, eu não comentar nada sobre o capítulo, porque ainda está muito no começo então nada do que eu disser aqui vai ajudar no que vocês vão ter que descobrir.. Mais pra frente, vocês vão entender

Bom, vamos direto pras views. sim, no 3V não teve nenhum comentário, portanto...

**FeB**

Carol Caramelo. OO wow.. olha o tamanho dessa entrevista! Isso é o que dá ser feliz xB Te amo caramelo do meu twix é assim que se escreve?

Paah. Yeah, baby! Eu prometi, né? Ta ai! E logo, logo, tem mais x) Confuso? E esse? É mais ou menos confuso? É verdade. Já ta na hora de atualizar, né? Uhun! O Aquiles é perfeitoso xB E é só meu (?) Ta, eu dou uma lasquinha pra você xB Oka xD Vo vê o que eu posso fazer x)

Vitoria. Que bom que tu gostou do capítulo, flor xD De nada. Eu vo avisar o povo sempre que tiver atualização - Ai todo mundo lê x) Beijos

As views do eu respondo nelas mesmo

Comentem bastante.. Se não, o capítulo 4 vai demorar xB

Luuh


	4. Primeiro Contato

Forças do Destino 2

Capítulo 4 – Primeiro Contato

Aquiles estava no quarto que haviam destinado a ele enquanto ele estivesse no castelo, deitado naquela cama de casal, olhando para o teto tentando esquecer os olhos castanhos daquela garota. O cheiro dela ainda estava nele e ele, por mais distante que estivesse dela, não conseguia esquece-la. E estando perto de Hermione era pior ainda, pois toda vez que Aquiles olhava para a garota, lembrava dela. E o perfume dela se confundia com de o Hermione. E a lembrança que ele queria apagar da memória, deletar para sempre, não saia.

Com os olhos fechados, ele sentia lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Apenas 'vendo' um negrume, ele se sentia sozinho. Parecia que estava se afogando em solidão, uma solidão de que ele não conseguia sair. E o nome da garota repetia em sua cabeça várias e várias vezes. Carol. Aquele nome era uma perdição para ele. Carol. Os cabelos compridos e ondulados estavam cada vez mais marcados em sua memória. Carol. O corpo de atleta e a mente de intelectual. Carol. O jeito doce. A doce Carol. Carinhosa e gentil. Gentil como... Aquiles abriu os olhos. Depois de tanto pensar e lembrar de Carol, achou estranho pensar naquela outra pessoa, que era tão parecida e tão diferente dela. E ele não podia pensar nela. Na verdade, poder, podia, mas não naquele momento!

-.-

A noite caiu, e Hermione nem sentiu a mudança. Estava dormindo. Passara o dia dormindo, desde que chegara. E só acordou novamente na manhã seguinte, ainda um pouco tonta pela viagem e também pela mudança que estava acontecendo na sua vida. Na verdade, ela não acordou, ela foi acordada por duas de suas criadas. Uma era Alana, a que lhe mostrara o quarto no dia anterior. A outra, a que Mione não conhecida, se apresentou como Akira. Como já sugeria o nome, ela era mestiça: tinha os olhos puxados e os cabelos pretos bem lisos e brilhantes. E tinha um sorriso muito aconchegante, diferente de Alana que parecia ser mais séria e não gostar muito de sorrir.

-Bom dia, senhorita – disse Akira, com um largo sorriso no rosto, indo em direção da cama de Mione. – Dormiu bem? – ela perguntou, ajudando a ruiva a se levantar da cama.

-Ah! Sim, muito bem. E vocês? Dormiram bem? – perguntou Mione.

Alana somente fez um aceno com a cabeça e foi ajeitar a cama da garota enquanto Akira guiava Mione até o armário. Com o controle do armário, abriu a porta dos vestidos.

-Hoje, a senhorita irá conhecer... seus pais! – ela disse – Deve estar vestida de acordo. E também, preciso saber que tipo de vestido a senhorita mais gosta para que eu mande fazer para amanhã a noite.

-Amanhã a noite? – estranhou Mione.

-Sim, senhorita. Amanhã a noite, teremos a celebração do Natal. É uma ocasião em que todos do nosso reino se reúnem com os moradores dos reinos vizinhos. E esse ano, será aqui em Hertz. A senhorita deve causar uma boa impressão.

-Ah.. Entendo! – a ruiva respondeu, com uma voz meio monótona e depois começou a mexer nos vestidos. Haviam vários tipos, longos, longetes, curtos, colados, armados, soltos, sociais, comuns, de todos os tipos e em todas as cores. A ruiva tirou vários de dentro do armário e com a ajuda de Akira e Alana, foi retirando da 'lista' os que menos combinavam com ela. No final, sobraram um tubinho azul-celeste e um longete roxo bem claro. Como era uma ocasião um pouco mais formal, Mione acabou optando pelo longete. Não iria sair e não era noite para que ela usasse o tubinho. E pediu para Akira que trouxesse mais tarde, alguns desenhos de projetos para vestidos e algumas fotos de vestidos que já haviam sido usados na festa de Natal para que ela pudesse escolher um para a ocasião. Depois, dispensou as duas criadas.

Sozinha no quarto, decidiu tomar um banho para relaxar e por em dia todos os seus pensamentos. Fazia algum tempo que não tomava um banho relaxante. Desde que começara a namorar com Draco, Hermione tomava banho o mais rápido que seu nível de higiene deixava pois não gostava de ouvir os cochichos que as suas colegas da Grifrinória faziam sobre ela. Abrindo a porta do banheiro, que ficava ao lado da porta do armário, ela não se deparou com um chuveiro, mas sim com uma banheira enorme. Pelo tamanho, caberiam pelo menos umas cinco pessoas espaçosas lá dentro. Sorrindo, ela abriu a torneira e esperou a água esquentar para colocar a rolha para tampar o ralo. Enquanto a banheira enchia, a garota começou a mexer nos armários do banheiro para ver o que tinha. Nos armários de cima haviam remédio para sono, dor de cabeça, dor de barriga, insônia, vitamina C, absorvente, escova de dente, pasta de dente, gel, pente, creme sem enxágüe e muitas outras coisas espalhadas pelas três prateleiras de cada um dos três armários brancos. Já no grande armário abaixo da pia não haviam tantas coisas. Havia um cesto que parecia para colocar roupa suja, alguma toalhas brancas escrito, para a surpresa da garota, H. Granger. E para uma surpresa maior ainda, havia um envelope grande, laranja. A ruiva pegou o envelope e viu que estava 'endereça' para ela. Com os olhos arregalados, colocou o envelope do lado da banheira e vendo que a banheira já havia enchido, tirou a roupa que estava usando e lá dentro, pegou o envelope e o abriu.

Apesar do grande envelope, o conteúdo não era muito. Havia apenas uma carta. Pegando a carta, a garota colocou o envelope de volta no lugar. Depois de abrir, olhando a carta, a garota tentou reconhecer a letra, mas foi inútil. A ruiva respirou fundo e começou a ler em voz alta: 'Olá querida Hermione. Nesse momento você deve estar se deliciando na maravilhosa banheira instalada no banheiro de seu quarto. Não, eu não tenho uma bola de cristal. Mas sei que todos gostam de um momento relaxante, onde quer que seja, e eu sei que uma banheira é o melhor lugar para relaxar. E por os pensamentos em ordem. Provavelmente você está cheia de perguntas: sobre quem são seus verdadeiros pais, por que eles demoraram tanto para te procurar, o que você está fazendo nesse castelo, por que você tem criadas... Essas são várias perguntas que quando nos encontrarmos você terá a resposta. Talvez você já tenha me visto, mas não deve ter prestado atenção. Mas, prometo que vou te ajudar de alguma forma. Eu estou mais perto de você do que você imagina! Só peço para que tome cuidado com as pessoas a sua volta. Não confie em todos. Alguns não merecem sua confiança. Estou esperando ansiosa pela oportunidade de poder enfim te conhecer.'

A ruiva jogou a carta pro lado do envelope e deitou mais pra dentro da banheira. Ler a carta a deixou mais confusa ainda. Mas não queria pensar naquilo naquele momento. Só queria relaxar para estar bem quando conhecesse seus verdadeiros pais.

-.-

Aaron estava na varanda do quarto de hóspedes que os anciões do castelo haviam oferecido a ele por um tempo, enquanto seus pais não voltassem. Sentado na cadeira que havia na varanda, o garoto lia um livro, despreocupado, sob a fraca luz do sol da manhã.

Sob aquela fraca luz do sol, por mais que tentasse prestar atenção no que lia, Aaron não conseguia parar de viajar com sua imaginação. As frases que lia em voz altar não pareciam entrar em sua mente. Como se ele estivesse lendo uma página em branco e por mais que visse que era uma página em branco, insistia em lê-la, sem nenhum resultado.

Naquela cadeira estava apenas o corpo de Aaron, pois seu espírito, seus pensamentos, seu 'eu' estavam todos em outro lugar. Num lugar não muito distante. Estava em sua imaginação e nela aquela garota reinava. E seus pensamentos seguiam apenas as ordens dela. E ele não resistia e obedecia também. Queria resistir, tinha que resistir, por mais de um motivo, mas, por mais que tentasse, seu subconsciente insistia em continuar como uma página em branco sendo lida, ou pelo menos tentada, por alguém várias vezes, persistindo, apesar de todas as dificuldades.

-.-

Os olhos castanhos observavam o retrato na parede, o dedo enrolava no cabelo todo despontado, o corpo, deitado na cama. Ela estava assim, ou pelo menos fingia estar. Em seus olhos, lágrimas que insistiam em descer. Ela resistia, mas enfim, uma delas escorreu, e a garoto sentiu o sabor salgado dela em seus lábios. Não agüentaria aquela situação por muito tempo.

Levantou-se da cama e pegou a faca que estava em seu criado mudo, com os olhos mais decididos do que nunca.

Caminhou até o quadro. Uma outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto, mas ela logo a secou. Com um olhar de remorso interior, ela levantou a faca e começou a acertar o retrato violentamente, rasgando-o e deixando-o irreconhecível.

Ainda atacando o quadro, ela sentiu os olhos começarem a piscar e tudo começou a ficar preto, até mesmo AQUELES olhos brilhantes. Começou a se sentir fraca. A faca já estava pesada, então ela a soltou e o último som que ouviu foi o da faca batendo no chão.

-.-

-Com licença – disse Alana, entrando no quarto de Mione, após a garota permitir sua entrada – Er... Seus pais lhe aguardam no salão de estar. Er... Você gostaria que eu a aguardasse e acompanhasse até lá?

Sem nem sair do banheiro, a garota, de frente pro espelho, disse bem alto: 'Não, Alana! Muito obrigada. Pode deixar que eu encontro sozinha!'

-Certo – disse a criada, e depois saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Olhando seu reflexo no espelho, a ruiva tentava imaginar como seriam seus pais, se eles eram parecidos com seus supostos pais, como eles agiam, como eram suas personalidades. O cabelo preso lhe dava uma visão diferente de seu rosto, deixando-a imaginar um homem com a mesma aparência dela.

Cansou se ficar só imaginando, então saiu do banheiro, voltando para o quarto. Olhou para a janela da varanda e viu o céu alaranjado: já era o fim da tarde. Quase hora do jantar. E ela ainda estava de roupão. Caminhou até sua cama, onde estava o longete roxo que havia escolhido de manhã e do lado, os desenhos de vestidos que Akira havia lhe trazido a pouco. Lembrou-se que tinha que escolher um vestido, por isso, ela se sentou na cama, do lado do vestido e começou a olhar com cuidado e atenção os vestidos desenhados. A ruiva olhou cada um, detalhe por detalhe. Gostou do detalhe de um, da barra de outro, da manga de outro, mas de nenhum por completo, então, deixou as folhas de lado. Quando empurrou os desenhos, viu uma folha em branco cair no chão e deu um sorriso.

Rapidamente, a garota abriu a primeira gaveta do criado mudo que havia do lado da sua cama, a procura de um lápis. Para sua felicidade, havia um ali. Não era muito grande, mas para sua sorte, não estava pequeno e dava para usar. Ela pegou a folha e, sentada no chão, com pressa, desenhou um vestido de seu agrado, misturando todos os outros que havia visto. Quando terminou, ela pegou a folha com as duas mãos e admirou o trabalho feito a distância que seus braços esticados permitiam.

Já de pé, Hermione colocou o desenho em cima do criado mudo, depois tirou o roupão e colocou o vestido que estava em cima da cama. Percebendo-se descalça, a garota andou até o seu 'armário' e abriu as portas com o controle. Dentro dele, ela andou até a mesinha que havia no centro dele e viu que lá havia uma pasta. Abrindo-a, viu que dentro da pasta havia uma folha informando onde estava cada coisa e qual botão ela devia apertar para acha-la. Procurou pelo número dos sapatos de salto e quando os achou, apertou no controle e viu, no fundo do armário, três gavetões enormes se abrirem e mostrarem vários sapatos de salto, de todas as cores e estilos. A ruiva não procurou muito: pegou a primeira sandália prata que achou e fechou os gavetões. Sentou-se na cadeira que havia ao lado da mesinha e calçou a sandália. Para sua sorte, ela ficou certa em seu pé. Pronta, ela foi até o seu banheiro, para ter certeza de que estava pronta. Vendo seu reflexo, soltou os longo s cabelos, que naquele momento estavam começando a alaranjar: a tintura estava saindo.

Vendo-se totalmente pronta, voltou para o quarto e pegou o desenho em seu criado mudo. Caminhou até a porta, abriu-a e antes de sair, deu uma última olhada no quarto. Depois, apagou a luz e finalmente saiu. Fechando a porta atrás de si, olhou para os dois lados do enorme (e largo) corredor. Ia se perder, com certeza. Foi caminhando devagar para direita, olhando sempre para os dois lados para ver se encontrava alguém, mas nada, até que, ela ouviu alguém a chamar. Quando se virou e viu que era Aquiles, suspirou aliviada. O garoto andou em direção dela e quando chegou perto dela, olhou-a de cima a baixo.

-Uau... Você está... Uau...

A ruiva riu, envergonhada e depois agradeceu.

-Eu estava vindo te procurar. Você estava demorando e er... Seus pais acharam que você tinha se perdido.

-Estavam certos. Eu estou perdida! Esse lugar é enorme.

-É. Mas eu praticamente cresci aqui! Logo, logo você se acostuma. Venha!

A garota sorriu e acompanhou Aquiles, sempre olhando para as paredes, para tentar decorar o caminho. Vendo o que a ruiva fazia, o garoto riu.

-Você não vai conseguir decorar assim.

-Eu sei! Todas as paredes são iguais. Mas...

-Relaxa. Depois eu faço um mapa para você. Ai você não vai mais se perder.

A ruiva olhou para Aquiles, e sorriu, agradecida. Mas logo esse sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, quando viu o rosto triste do moreno.

-O que você tem? – ela perguntou.

-Eu? Nada.

-Não minta! Você ta com expressão tão triste.

-É a mesma expressão de sempre.

-Se você não me contar o que acontece com você, eu não vou poder te ajudar.

O moreno olhou meio surpreso para Mione, mas logo forçou um sorriso. Hermione lançou um olhar feio para o garoto, mas deixou o assunto para lá. Se ele não queria falar, ela não podia força-lo. E também, nem deu tempo para perguntar algo, pois o garoto disse que já haviam chegado.

Mione olhou para frente e viu dois rapazes, ambos loiros e olhos claros, com uma roupa igual em frente a uma porta. Quando Hermione e Aquiles se aproximaram da porta, eles abriram-na e Hermione pode ver como era o salão de estar: como tudo que havia naquele lugar, era enorme. Haviam vários sofás e muitas poltronas espalhadas pelo salão. Um lustre no meio do teto iluminava o lugar, junto com as pequenas lâmpadas que estavam espalhadas pelos paredes do salão. E no meio, um grupo de pessoas se encontravam, sentados.

-Ah! Victor. – disse uma mulher, depois de se virar para a porta – Você a encontrou.

Mione e Victor se aproximaram do grupo. Mione observou um por um do grupo enquanto o garoto se sentava. Lá estavam Jenny, Aaron, Aquiles, óbvio, e quatro casais, sendo que um daqueles casais eram os supostos pais de Mione.

-Mãe, pai... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou a ruiva surpresa.

-Viemos passar o Natal com você e seus pais. – disse o suposto pai de Mione, mostrando com a mão o casal sentado no sofá ao lado.

Mione observou melhor o casal e sofreu um grande choque: a mulher era praticamente idêntica a ela, com os mesmos cabelos armados, só que com o nariz um pouco mais fino e empinado e com os olhos verdes feito esmeraldas e o homem tinha os cabelos curtos, lisos, só que os olhos, a boca e o nariz eram iguais ao de Mione e, conseqüentemente, iguais ao de Jenny, que sorria para irmã.

A mulher se levantou do sofá, andou até Mione e a abraçou.

-Seja bem vinda de volta, minha filha! – ela disse, sorrindo. Depois de soltar a garota do abraço, olhou-a de baixo pra cima e fez uma cara feia para ela – Que cor de cabelo é essa? Quem deixou você pintar com essa cor?

-Er... Meu agente!

-Agente? – ela perguntou, quase gritando – Quem tem agente são as estrelas, e você é somente uma estudante.

-Não! Eu sou uma cantora, até certo ponto famosa no mundo bruxo. – ela virou-se e falou para seus supostos pais – E a propósito, parece que eu vou ter uma audição no mundo trouxa depois do Natal.

-O que? Não importa, você não vai! – disseram a mulher e sua suposta mãe juntas.

N/A: Ai, ai, ai! A primeira aparição dos verdadeiros pais da Mione. E eles já parecem querer atrapalhar a vida da garota. E o que é que os 'pais' da ruiva estão fazendo lá? Essa e outras respostas no próximo capítulo de Forças do Destino 2, Mudança de Vida. É agora que a vida muda!

Haurhau... Já posso ser garota propaganda, hein? Ahuarhaush

Ta, estou postando esse capítulo porque eu vou viajar pra Fortaleza e eu quero deixar meus 'fans' felizes. E sim, quando eu voltar, eu vo postar mais capítulos, portanto, me aguardem. XP

Como eu estou com um pouco de pressa, não vou deixar essa nota muito grande, ta? Vamos direto pras (poucas) views!

**[FeB**

Paah. Huarhsua.. E quem não queria? Vo te colocar morando no castelo, então, flor! Só pra você ficar feliz Dó mesmo, né? A autora é tão malvada, né? Vamo bate nela?

Carol Caramelo. Ahrushua Brigada xD Eu não sou maá! É autora que é. Briga com ela! Bate nela.. Eu seii.. Eu também vo sofre se o Aquiles sofre T.T Vo tenta não demora, mas não prometo nada! Quando as pessoas comentavam mais, eu atualizava mais rápido. Mas agora, não é todo mundo que comenta. To ficando triste. Grande? Oo Que nada, ela ficou pequeniininha jhrahudhua

Deh Malfoy. Antes de tudo, brigada por continuar comentando. Eu fico muito feliz quando vejo os comentários. Eles me dão forças pra continuar escrevendo x) Depois, quero agradecer pelo elogio. XD Fiquei mais feliz ainda! E sobre quando eu vo posta os capítulos... Bom, depende... Quando eu tiver tempo eu posto. Mas prometo que vo faze o impossível pra postar mais rápido, ok? Continue lendo e comentando, ok? Beijinhos.

É isso gente, só três comentários. Os [lê-se O de eu respondo neles mesmo. E o povo do aliança não comenta mais. Eu vo fica tristinha e vo para de escreve, viu, gente?

Bom, sem 'prévia' porque o próximo capítulo não está pronto, mais eu posso deixar uma frase que provavelmente seja a frase-tema do próximo capítulo.

'**Mama, I'm a big girl now'**

Bom, é isso! Comentem bastante pra eu ficar feliz e atualizar rápido x)

Beijos, Luuh


	5. Casamento Arranjado

**Forças do Destino 2**

**Capítulo 5 – Casamento Arranjado**

-Como assim? – perguntou Mione, indignada – Primeiro que eu não tenho certeza, só tenho suspeitas. E segundo: se eu tiver, não serão vocês que vão me impedir.

A suposta mãe de Hermione e a mulher se entreolharam, depois voltaram os olhos para a ruiva com um jeito de 'eu mando em você e você obedece' e juntas, de novo, disseram:

-Não nos desafie!

A garota, que estava por algum motivo, ficando rebelde, se sentou no sofá, irritada, e cruzou os braços. Aquiles, Aaron e Jenny apenas ficaram observando a garota, estranhando a ação dela. Mal sabiam eles o que estava acontecendo no interior da garota.

A 'mãe' de Mione e a outra mulher voltaram para seus devidos lugares, sorridentes, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e começaram uma conversa, ignorando a cara feia da ruiva.

-Então, Jenniffer, como eu estava dizendo antes dessa pequena interrupção – disse a mulher – eu e seu pai queríamos ter entrado em contato com vocês antes, mas primeiro que demoramos a encontra-las e segundo que, quando encontramos, vimos que vocês eram muito pequenas e talvez não entendessem o que aconteceu e porque tivemos que deixar vocês com outras pessoas, sem nenhuma explicação. Por isso...

-Por isso agora vocês querem entrar nas nossas vidas e estraga-las. – cortou Hermione, irritada, sem tirar os olhos dos pés.

-Hermione, não fale assim com a sua mãe! – falou a mulher, com tom de bronca.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Talvez a ruiva não estivesse no seu dia, porque ela levantou o rosto com uma cara de 'eu vou te matar, pode esperar' e olhou para a mulher com aquele olhar. Irritada, ela se levantou do sofá e começou a gritar com a mulher, agitando mãos e braços.

-Você acha que pode chegar assim e querer mandar em mim? Acha que só porque você me encontrou pode me mudar?

-Hermione Granger, eu sou sua mãe! – a mulher quis se impor e se levantou quando falou.

-Mãe? Mãe? Eu acho que mãe é aquela que nos cria e não aquela que aparece do nada querendo ocupar um lugar que não pertence a ela! Mãe... Grande coisa!

-Hermione – falou a 'mãe' da ruiva, aquela que criara a garota desde de pequena – não fale assim com a sua mãe! Ela não tem culpa.

A ruiva estava realmente irritada. Ela se virou para sua 'mãe' e gritou com ela também: 'E você não tem nada que palpitar! Mentiu pra mim a minha vida toda! Agora, por favor, não se meta!'

-Hermione Granger! – disseram as 'mães', assustadas com a ação da ruiva. Não só elas estavam assustadas, todos os outros que estavam no salão também arregalaram os olhos. Aquela não parecia ser Hermione Granger. Não mesmo. Mas antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um criado entrou no salão e anunciou que o jantar estava servido.

Em silêncio, quem estava sentado se levantou, e todos seguiram o criado para o salão de jantar, que estava arrumado para um jantar para doze pessoas. O criado foi mostrando o lugar de cada um. O verdadeiro pai de Hermione ficou em uma das pontas e a mãe na outra. Mione ficou mais no meio da extensa mesa, do lado de Aquiles e na frente de Aaron, que estava do lado Jenny.

Quando todos estavam sentados, o criado abriu uma porta de vidro com uma cortina azul na frente e vários garçons passaram por ela, cada um com um prato. E cada um serviu uma pessoa que estava sentada. O garçom de Mione era até bem atraente: alto, pele clara, loiro, olhos azuis, musculoso, sorriso bonito. Quando ele serviu a garota, ela abriu um sorriso disfarçado, imaginando ele como Draco, e ele, sem saber o que se passava na cabeça da garota, deu uma piscadela seguida de um sorriso maravilhoso, que faria qualquer uma cair pra trás.

Aquiles, que observava tudo, ficou quieto. Talvez pelo bem de Mione e do próprio garçom, achou melhor não comentar nada, pelo menos não naquele momento. Depois, conversava a sós com a ruiva. Por um breve momento, continuou pensando nisso, preocupado com a garota, mas só que ver o sorriso da mesma quando essa percebeu que ele a observava, deixou os pensamentos de lado, pois sabia que tudo ficaria bem, afinal, ela era a Mione.

-

Draco estava sentado no sofá de um hotel, enquanto sua mão conversava com a recepcionista para pegar a chave do quarto. Eles haviam saído da mansão deles a pouco: Narcisa aparatou para o hotel, levando o filho junto. As malas já haviam sido mandadas para lá e já estavam no quarto.

O loiro não estava se sentindo muito bem. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione e não se imaginava se divertindo naquela situação. Tentava pensar em como ia terminar com Hermione. Não chegava em nenhuma conclusão. Só de pensar que teria que terminar com Mione já sofria. Só então se deu conta que podia fazer com que a ruiva terminasse com ele. Lógico que ele sofreria, mas assim ele não teria que terminar com a ruiva. O problema era: como fazer isso? Existem várias formas de fazer uma pessoa terminar com a outra, mas naquele momento, Draco não conseguia pensar.

Decidiu então relaxar, afinal, era 23 de dezembro e logo seria Natal. Quando voltasse a Hogwarts, pensaria no futuro dele com a ruiva. Ainda sentado, ele não tirou os olhos dos pés, não parecendo um Malfoy. Apesar de ser um hotel para bruxos, aquele lugar não o fazia bem. Mas, não ficou mais muito tempo sentado: Narcisa logo veio até o filho, chamando-o para ir pro quarto. Já estava tudo resolvido.

O Malfoy se levantou como um Malfoy. A parte que não era Malfoy, a parte Black, desaparecera de suas veias e as possíveis lágrimas que cairiam se secaram. O sorriso zombateiro que conhecemos por sempre estar nos lábios de Draco voltara. Ele parecia ter alguma idéia. Só precisava de uma isca e, embora ele não soubesse, ela estava mais perto do que ele poderia imaginar.

-

O jantar já havia terminado. Todos já haviam comido a sobremesa: uma musse de morango com uma aparência tão boa quanto o gosto. E todos já estavam se encaminhando de volta para o salão. Iam conversar só mais um pouco entre eles antes de irem dormir, afinal, no dia seguinte era véspera de Natal e eles precisavam descansar um pouco mais para aquele dia corrido.

Já no salão, se sentaram onde estavam antes de irem jantar. Estavam todos felizes, exceto Mione que durante o jantar inteiro só sorrira para Aquiles. Parecia estar brava com o resto do mundo pelo que estava acontecendo. Mal sabia ela que o pior ainda estava por vir. E que estava bem próximo.

Quando todos se sentaram, a mulher que se apresentara como verdadeira mãe de Mione começou a falar com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Bom, agora que vocês estão aqui, preciso contar uma coisa a vocês – ela se levantou e andou pelo salão até uma parede onde havia uma prateleira. Mione só então notou a presença dela e ficou surpresa quando viu quatro coroas sobre ela. Ela olhou para Jenny e notou a mesma expressão no rosto da garota. Depois olhou para Aquiles e Aaron e ficou mais surpresa ao ver o sorriso nos lábios dos dois – Venham – chamou a mulher ao longe, atrapalhando os pensamento de Mione – Hermione, Jennifer, venham.

As duas garotas se entreolharam, mas responderam ao chamado, se levantaram e andaram até a mulher. Esta sorriu para elas e mostrou as coroas, sem tira-las do lugar.

As quatro coroas estavam sobre um estofado, não estavam direto sobre a prateleira. As duas do meio, maiores, eram de ouro e, na frente de cada uma havia uma placa de ouro, escrito em uma 'M. Granger' e na outra 'J. Granger'. Jenny ficou encantada com as duas coroas de ouro, mas uma das caroás da ponta chamou a atenção de Mione. Era um pouco menor que as do meio e era de prata. Mas não foi exatamente isso que chamou atenção da garota: o que a fez olhar fixamente foi a placa de ouro gravado com o nome 'H. Granger'. Seu olhar se perdeu naquela placa e tudo ficou preto em volta. Ela só via aquele nome. A ruiva voltou a si quando sua mão chegou ao seu lado e falou, quase que sussurrando: 'Sim, Hermione. É o seu nome. Você é a princesa deste reino. Você é a...'

-Cala a sua boca! – falou a ruiva, mais irritada do que nunca – Já não basta descobrir que minha vida era uma mentira? Você quer me empurrar outra vida? Eu não sou essa princesa que você está procurando! – a ruiva tentou se virar para ir embora, mas a mulher a segurou e falou, num tom de falsa calma.

-Você deve estar atormentada, eu sei. Mas eu só lhe peço que se acalme e deixe as coisas acontecerem. Tudo vai ficar bem no final. Eu lhe prometo.

A ruiva agitou o braço, se livrando da mulher, e voltou para o sofá, com o olhar mais mortal do que nunca. Estava com mais raiva do mundo do que nunca. Mas isso era pouco em comparação ao que viria depois. Mal imaginava a garota que as coisas podiam piorar.

Jenny e a mulher, ou melhor, e a mãe de Mione, voltaram para o sofá e por um instante, todos ficaram em silêncio.

-Bom, agora que você já sabe a verdade, vou colocar todas as cartas na mesa – disse a mulher, quebrando o 'cri cri cri'.

O verdadeiro pai de Mione deu uma forte tossida e só então ela percebeu a existência dele, já que ele mal falara no jantar. Ela notou também que ele estava com uma aparência abatida. Ela ficou meio preocupada: ele não parecia bem. Mas logo sua atenção voltou para a mulher, pois ela voltou a falar.

-Bom, eu sei que vocês duas devem estar atormentadas, mas eu tenho que contar a verdade. Tudo que eu vou falar, todas as outras pessoas que estão aqui já sabem. – ela parou por um momento, tempo o suficiente para a ruiva olhar para Aquiles e ele retribuir com um sorriso, como sempre – Como vocês acabaram de descobrir, vocês são as princesas do nosso reino. E, bom, seu pai está com uma grave doença e não sabemos quanto tempo mais ele vai durar – a mulher pegou na mão do marido, com lágrimas nos olhos – E ele pediu para que coroássemos a princesa herdeira antes que ele vá.

-Ou seja – falou Jenny com um largo sorriso no rosto – uma de nós ser rainha.

-Ou seja – disse Mione em tom de sarcasmo – uma de nós vai ter a vida estragada.

A rainha lançou um olhar gelado para a ruiva, mas depois deu um suspiro e se acalmou.

-É mais ou menos isso, Jenny. Uma vai ser rainha e outra conselheira – e depois deu uma piscadela para a garota – Mas a herdeira do trono deve se casar antes de assumir. Ou melhor, as duas devem se casar.

-Casar? – Hermione arregalou os olhos e se levantou – Você ta louca?

Aquiles, que estava do lado de Mione puxou o braço da garota, forçando-a se sentar. A ruiva olhou brava para o garoto que continuou segurando o braço dela, impedindo-a de se levantar.

-Sim, Hermione, casar. Vocês duas vão se casar com os rapazes prometidos a vocês.

-Mas eu tenho namorado – falou Mione, cada vez mais indignada.

-Namorado? – perguntou a mulher arregalando os olhos. Os supostos pais de Mione também se assustaram e fixaram o olhar na garota esperando sua resposta.

-Sim – ela falou e depois desviou o olhar para Jenny, que a olhava com um olhar um tanto frio. A garota ignorou o olhar da irmã e olhou para os pés – O nome dele é Draco Malfoy.

Quando ela terminou de falar, ela sentiu a mão de Aquiles soltar o seu braço. Na hora, ela não achou estranho, nem percebeu o que estava errado.

-Malfoy – perguntou a 'mãe'

-Draco Malfoy? O filho de Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy? - indagou a mulher.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso tímido e um certo brilho surgiu no olhar dela quando falou que era ele mesmo. Mais uma vez, todos ficaram em silêncio, todos os olhares voltados para a garota. Dava para ouvir a respiração de cada um. Ninguém fazia nenhum ruído. Mas o silêncio fora quebrado, e pela pessoa menos esperada para fazer isso: o verdadeiro pai de Hermione.

-Você deve ter... minar com... ele – ele falou, com uma certa dificuldade, tanto em falar quanto em respirar.

-O QUE? – gritou Hermione, achando que não tinha ouvido muito bem.

-John! – falou o 'pai' de Mione – Também não é assim. Apesar de não gostar nada desse tal de Draco Malfoy, eu acho que...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar pois levou uma cotovelada da sua esposa. Ele olhou para ela e esta deu um dura nele só com o olhar.

-Megara! – falou John, o verdadeiro pai de Mione, em tom de pedido.

A mulher, que provavelmente se chamava Megara, trocou um olhar com o marido, depois se levantou e andou até Mione, que se levantou também, encarando a mulher.

-Você vai terminar com esse garoto e vai se casar com quem nós dissermos que deva.

A garota encarou mais a mulher, tentando se segurar, mas não conseguiu e começar a gritar:

-Quem você pensa que é? Acha que depois de largar a gente, ainda tem algum direito sobre mim? Acha que só porque reencontrou a gente, pode fazer o que bem entender? Não! Eu não vou me casar, muito menos com alguém que eu não conheço.

-Hermione! – falou a 'mãe', se levantando, tentando acalmar e alertar a 'filha'.

-E você não se mete – disse a garota. Estava explodindo e colocando tudo para fora – Você também perdeu seu direito. E se vocês pensam que vão me impedir de ir em qualquer evento que eu tenha, estão muito enganados.

-Hermione Granger – falou Megara, vendo que ela estava passando dos limites. Mas Mione nem ligou. Fingiu que não ouvira a mulher falar seu nome e ia recomeçar a falar, mas Megara começou a falar antes:

**Don't contradict me!**

A suposta mãe de Mione também falou antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer algo.

**Don't desobey me!**

E as duas juntas praticamente gritaram com a garota, proibindo-a de ir a qualquer evento.

**Don't even think about going to that audition**

Mione olhou indignada para as 'mães'

**Please!**

Mas as duas foram firmes.

**NO!**

A ruiva bateu o pé no chão, irritada.

**Mothers!**

_[mães_

**Stop..**

_[Mione para 'suposta mãe'_

**Stop telling me what to do**

_[mães_

**Don't..**

_[Mione para 'Megara'_

**Don't treat me like a child of two**

_[mães_

**No**

_[Mione para 'mãe'_

**I know that you want what's best**

_[mães_

**Please!**

_[Mione_

**But mother, please… Give it a rest!**

_[mães_

**Stop, don't, no! Please…**

**Stop, don't, no! Please…**

**Stop, don't, no! Please…**

_[Mione_

**Mama, I'm a big girl now!**

Mione andou em direção de sua suposta mãe enquanto cantava pra ela.

**Once upon a time when I was just a kid**

**You never let me do just what the older kids did**

**But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow**

'**cause mama I'm a big girl now! **_[Oh, Mione!_

Mione virou-se para Megara, que olhava-a com ar de bronca.

**Once upon a time I used to play with toys**

**But now I'd rather play around with teenage boys**

**So if I get a hicky please don't, have a cow!**

'**cause mama, I'm a big girl now!**

Mione virou-se novamente para sua 'mãe', que a olhava fixamente.

**Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt**

**I got my best dancing lessons from you**

**You're the one who taught me how to twist and shout**

**Because you shout non-stop, and you're so twisted too**

Mione andou até Megara, encarando até o fundo da alma. Esta encarou a garota também.

**Once I used to fidget cause I just sat home**

**But now I'm just like Gidget, and I gotta get to Rome**

**So say arrividicci, toodle-loo, and ciao**

'**cause mama I'm a big girl now**

Megara levantou o braço para dar um tapa na ruiva, mas Aquiles, que até aquele momento só estava assistindo foi mais ligeiro e entrou no meio das duas. Megara o empurrou para longe, mas Mione já não estava perto da mulher.

_[mães_

**Stop, don't, no! Please…**

**Stop, don't, no! Please…**

**Stop, don't, no! Please…**

_[Mione_

**Mama, I'm a big girl now!**

_[criadagem_

**Hey mama**

**Say mama**

_[Mione_

**Once upon a time I was a shy young thing**

**Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing**

**But let me hit that stage I wanna take my bow**

'**cause mama, I'm a big girl now**

**Once upon a time I used to dress up Ken**

**But now that I'm a woman I like... bigger men**

**And I don't need a barbie doll to show me how**

'**cause mama I'm a big girl now**

**Ma, you always taught me what was right from wrong**

**And now I just wanna give it a try**

**Mama, I'm been in a nest for far to long**

**So please give a push and mama watch me fly**

**Watch me fly!**

**One day I will meet a man you won't condemn**

**And we will have some kids and you can torture them**

**But let me be a star before I take that vow**

'**cause mama, I'm a big girl now**

_[Mione + mães ao fundo_

**Mama, I'm a big girl now**

**Hey, ya, ya, ya, yay**

**Mama, I'm a big girl. Ooh!**

**Such a big big girl**

**I'm a big girl now (stop don't no please)**

**Ooh! (stop don't no please)**

**Ooh! (stop don't no please)**

**(stop don't no)**

**Please!**

**Mama, I'm a big girl now!**

-Hermione Granger – falou Megara, segurando o braço da ruiva e a virando para si – Vá para seu quarto.

A garota olhou-a fixamente, com raiva nos olhos.

-AGORA! – gritou a mulher. Lágrima escorreram dos olhos da garota. Ela se virou e saiu correndo do salão. Vendo a garota sair daquela forma, Aquiles ainda tentou segura-la, mas ela foi mais rápido, e em instantes, já estava fora do salão. Correu desembestadamente, sem rumo, sem saber para ir. Corria, corria, subia escadas, corri por corredores, subia mais algumas escadas. Aos poucos, ia se acalmando, conforme ia subindo. E depois de algum tempo, não se via nenhuma lágrima em seu rosto.

Enfim, chegara na torre. Estava cansado de subir e já não soluçava. Sabia que estava perdida, mas não estava nem um pouco afim de tentar encontrar o caminho para o seu quarto. Decidiu que ia ficar lá na torre pelo menos até a manhã seguinte. Não queria correr o risco de ter que olhar para seus verdadeiros pis.

-

-Eu não acho certo. – falou Aquiles, indignado, se levantado. – A Mione tem uma vida. Vocês não podem simplesmente força-la a deixar tudo para trás e esperar que ela não reaja.

-Victor! – falou a mãe da garoto, chamando a atenção deste. Mas a rainha fez um gesto para que ele continuasse, embora fosse contra a opinião dele. E Aquiles voltou a falar.

-Eu tenho certeza de que ela não vai casar assim. Ela nem sabe quem é o pretendente. Eu acho isso injusto com os sentimentos dela.

A rainha olhou fixo para Aquiles, que retribuiu o olhar, não demonstrando fraqueza.

-Isso não é da minha – disse ela friamente – E depois, ela vai saber de tudo amanhã.

O garoto se virou e deixou o salão indignado. Ia procurar Mione. Estava preocupado com ela e queria dá-la apoio naquele momento em que ela não estava tendo boas experiências. E tinha um certo sentimento de já saber onde ela estava.

-

Aquela 'sala' da torra era pequena e não cheirava muito bem. A iluminação era fraca. Mas Mione se sentia bem ali. Apesar de ser um dos pontos mais altos do castelo, era bem quentinha. E, por algum motivo, ou talvez por sorte de Mione, tinha uma almofada. Não era grande e nem muito mole, mas com ela, Mione podia se acomodar um pouco mais.

Era um lugar silencioso. Tudo que Mione ouvia era sua própria respiração. Apesar de já ter parado de chorar havia um tempo, sua respiração continuava ofegante. Seus pensamentos estavam em Draco. Não podia ser forçada a terminar com ele. E nem que a forçassem, ela não iria larga-lo. Por nada ia terminar com ele.

Aquele silêncio que mexia com os pensamentos da garota, porém, fora quebrado quando a porta daquela 'sala' fora aberta. Por ela entrou Aquiles e por um breve momento, Mione e ele ficaram se olhando, fixos, parados, com a respiração de ambos ofegante.

Mione olhou para o chão e Aquiles correu para abraça-la. Nos braços do amigo, a garota chorou e jogou pra todo aquele desespero. O garoto nada dizia, apenas a abraçava cada vez mais forte, com um jeito protetor. Aos poucos, Mione foi parando de chorar, e ainda abraçada ao garoto, olhou para os belos olhos dele e falou:

-O que eu faço, Aquiles? Eu amo o Draco. Não posso larga-lo.

-Mas você tem que... – disse Aquiles, dando um beijo na testa de Mione – Você vai se casar...

-Mas como eu posso me casar com alguém que eu não conheço? E se eu não gostar dele?

-A gente faz o seguinte: você conhece ele, e se você não gostar dele, eu o convenço a não se casar com você.

Mione deu um sorriso para o amigo e este retribuiu. E ambos se abraçaram forte, com pequenas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dos dois.

N/A: Ah, mano! FDD2 ta ficando tão triste! Cara, to chorando só de imaginar o que vai acontecer a partir de agora. Sim, quem é sensível, prepare-se para chorar MUITO! E quem não é, prepare-se pra começar a se sentir mal. FDD2 promete ser muito mais triste que FDD1. Mas, isso eu deixo para os próximos capítulos ;

Bom, quero pedir desculpa pela demora, mas minha vida ta um bagaço: escola, cursinho, inglês, treino, teatro. To quase tendo um piti! E não tenho quase tempo nenhum. Ou seja, ta difícil mesmo pra escrever. E pra passar pro PC? Mais difícil ainda. Mas, prometo que eu não vou desistir. E sim, e eu quero muitos comentários pra eu ficar feliz e não dar piti. x)

Agora, vamos para as reviews!

**[FeB**

Sarinha. XD Brigada \o Prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível! Ah, verdade, coitado dele TT Beijos. Continue lendo, ta?

Paah. Também não fui com a cara deles. -.- Eles são chatos. E eu odeio pessoas chatas \o Ta desculpada da demora. Mas só dessa vez, não se acostuma não!

**[3V**

Rafaela Malfoy. Oii! Ficou mesmo \o Já achei que ninguém mais lia a fic. Tava quase desistindo dela. Aah, tudo bem, relaxa. Eu sei que todo mundo faz coisas, então, se você tava ocupada, não tem problema A viagem? Foi boa sim. Mais eu teria gostado mais dela se eu não tivesse ido xP Brigada \o Prometo que um final feliz, ela vai ter. Talvez não o esperado, mas feliz. Só que o meio, bom, não vai ser muito feliz xP \o/ Até a próxima view x)

Paah. É! Eu quero muito comentários. Muitos e muitos. Quero ter que passar um dia pra responder as views xD Brigada pelo elogia linda do meu s2! A gente nem tem se falado direito ultimamente, né? TT Lembro sim. É, você mudou o shipper, mas não me passou preu beta -.- 3

Mandy. Faz sim. O povo não comenta mais! É triste TT Aah.. Em FDD é assim. As pessoas brotam xP Também achava isso, mas parece que não é isso.

MissKrum. XD aah.. que meiga! Obrigada de verdade! Isso me deixa muito feliz! A Carol? Bom, com o tempo isso vai ser explicado. Isso e muitas outras coisas. Prometo \o/ Beijos.

As **[poucas** views do fanfiction eu respondo nelas mesmo x)

Continuem comentando. Ah sim, e a partir do próximo capítulo, aquela coisa da prévia do próximo capítulo vai voltar [espero.

Luuh


	6. Ouro e Prata

**Forças do Destino 2**

**Capítulo 6 – Ouro e Prata**

Seus olhos fechados apresentavam a sua mente uma imagem escura, vazia. Seu nariz não sentia nenhum cheiro. Sua boca não saboreava nada. Seus ouvidos não traziam sons. Seus dedos não sentiam a mão que os seguravam. Seu corpo não sabia onde estava. Mas quem a olhava, ouvia sua respiração ofegante, sentia o toque vazio e frio de seus dedos, sentia o cheiro de hospital e via as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pálido da garota.

Aquela pessoa, observava a garota desacordada. Seus olhos, assim como os da garota, também estavam com lágrimas. Mas ele forçava ao máximo para não chorar. Prometera a ela que não iria chorar, prometera que a deixaria apenas para que lutasse pelo que tinha que lutar. E a parte mais difícil era aquela. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e não podia fazer nada, pois assim pedira a garota.

O rapaz, ainda segurando a mão da garota, se levantou da poltrona em que estava sentado, deu um beijo na testa da desacordada, soltou a mão dela, se virou e saiu do quarto. Tinha achado melhor deixa-la antes que ela acordasse. Assim, seria um pouco menos difícil andar para longe sem olhar para trás.

-

Jenny abriu a porta do quarto de Mione, fazendo o maior barulho, e correndo, pulou em cima da ruiva, que dormia. Ao sentir o peso da irmã, Mione acordou assustada. A morena olhou para a irmã ruiva e sorriu, mas Mione não retribuiu.

-Jennifer, saia de cima de mim, por favor! – falou a ruiva, em tom de bronca.

Jenny deu um risinho, se sentou ao lado da irmã e ficou olhando para ela. Mione passou a mão na cabeça. Tivera um sonho muito estranho. Com uma garota deitada numa cama de hospital, desacordada e um rapaz ao seu lado. Não conseguia lembrar quem eram os dois. Jenny havia acordado-a de um jeito selvagem e a ruiva havia esquecido, o que não era normal.

A morena percebeu a preocupação da irmã e perguntou o que ela tinha. Mione contou o sonho que tivera, ou melhor, mais ou menos, pois não lembrava de tudo. Só lembrava direito do fim: quando o rapaz estava saindo do quarto.

Terminando de ouvir o que contava Mione, Jenny deu uma risada, se levantou da cama, foi até a janela, abriu a cortina, fazendo com que o sol da manhã iluminasse o quarto, e depois, sorrindo, voltou saltitando até Mione.

-Como você consegue estar tão saltitante a uma hora dessas? Não devem ser nem oito da manhã. – perguntou Mione, se levantando da cama, ainda meio tonta por causa do sono.

-Hoje é vinte e quatro de dezembro. Esqueceu?

-E? – a ruiva olhou para irmã com cara de eu-não-estou-nem-ai

-E isso quer dizer que hoje à noite vamos receber milhões de presentes, pra variar.

-Milhões de presentes? – Mione se assustou. – Por que ganharíamos milhões de presentes?

-Porque é Natal... E é isso que acontece no Natal. Ganhamos milhões de presentes. – Jenny começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto – Eu já fiz a milha lista de Natal. Tomara que esse ano eu ganhe tudo esse ano. Ano passado faltou um dos presentes. E eu fiquei tão triste. Foi o fim do mundo. – mas, de repente, ela parou e olhou para Mione, que olhava para os pés, meio triste. Ela andou até a ruiva e levantou o rosto da irmã. – O que você tem? – mas Mione não respondeu. Apenas balançou a cabeça, tentando dizer que não tinha nada. Jenny arregalou os olhos. Tinha entendido na hora que se passava – Você não ganha presente de Natal?

-Presente, não. Eu só passo sempre a noite de Natal com a minha família, mas eu nunca ganhei presentes dos meus familiares. Acho que eles têm medo de mim. Às vezes meus pais me dão presente, quando o orçamento permite. Mas não é sempre. Mas não tem problema. O Natal não é só feito de presentes, certo?

-O quê? – Jenny arregalou os olhos. A garota esticou a mão. – Venha, Mione! Vou te ensinar uma coisa. – Mione deu a mão para irmã, e esta a puxou para o armário do quarto. Abriu-o e de lá tirou um vestido azul-claro bem simples. Estendeu-o para a irmã – Vista isso! – Mais do que rápido Hermione trocou de roupa e andou até a irmã. Vendo a irmã pronta, Jenny pegou a mão dela e juntos, saíram do quarto. Lá fora, enquanto andavam pelo corredor, ela cantou para a irmã.

**Santa is coming tonight**

_Papai Noel está vindo esta noite_

**And I wanna car and I wanna life**

_E eu quero um carro e eu quero uma vida_

**And I wanna first class trip to Hawaii**

_E eu quero uma viagem de primeira classe para o Hawai_

**I wanna lifetime supply of skittles and slurpies and eskimopies**

_Eu quero um estoque para toda vida de skittles & slurpees e torta de esquimó_

**I wanna dvd, a big screen tv**

_Eu quero um DVD, uma TV de tela grande_

Ainda cantando, Jenny saiu do castelo e foi andando pelas ruas com Mione, que apenas observava, não sorria, e com um mordomo.

**Just bring me things that I don't need**

_Só traga coisas que não preciso_

**Cuz now its Christmas and I want everything**

_Porque agora é Natal e eu quero tudo_

**I just can't wait**

_Mal posso esperar pelo_

**Christmas, so don't stop spending**

_Natal, então não pare de gastar_

**I want a million gifts, that's right**

_Eu quero um milhão de presentes, isso mesmo_

**Don't forget my Christmas list tonight**

_Não esqueça da minha lista de Natal está noite_

**Cuz now its Christmas**

_Porque agora é Natal_

Enfim, Mione e Jenny chegaram numa feira. As duas foram passando por ela. Por onde passava, Jenny recebia caixinhas e entregava-as para o mordomo. Mione continuava apenas observando e ouvindo o que a irmã cantava, mas sem dar nenhum sorriso sequer.

**Somebody take me away**

_Alguém me leve embora_

**Or give me a time machine**

_Ou me dê uma máquina do tempo_

**To take me straight to midnight**

_Para me levar direto para meia-noite_

**I'll be alright**

_Ficarei bem_

**I wanna ****boy**** in my bed**

_Quero um garoto em minha cama_

**Who know what to do**

_Que saiba o que fazer_

**A Playstation 2**

_Um PlayStation 2_

**I want a shopping spree**

_Eu quero torrar meu dinheiro_

**In New York City**

_Na cidade de Nova York_

As gêmeas e o mordomo voltaram para o castelo com os presentes que a morena havia ganhado. E lá dentro, Jenny puxou Mione para um quarto. Elas ficaram paradas com o mordomo na frente da porta. Mione ficou meio assustada. Por que Jenny parara ali?

**Just bring me things that I don't need**

_Só traga coisas que não preciso_

**Cuz now its Christmas and I want everything**

_Porque agora é Natal e eu quero tudo_

**I just can't wait**

_Mal posso esperar pelo_

**Christmas, so don't stop spending**

_Natal, então não pare de gastar_

**I want a million gifts, that's right**

_Eu quero um milhão de presentes, isso mesmo_

**Don't forget my Christmas list tonight**

_Não esqueça da minha lista de Natal está noite_

**Cuz now its Christmas**

_Porque agora é Natal_

Mas, de repente, Jenny abriu a porta e Mione viu lá dentro milhares de presentes numa pilha enorme. Ficou fascinada. Jenny entrou primeiro, seguida de Mione e do mordomo. O mordomo colocava as caixinhas que estava carregando na pilha enquanto Jenny pegou uma caixinha e estendeu para Mione, e enfim, a ruiva abriu um sorriso, mas, quando foi pegá-la, Jenny jogou-a para trás e caixinha caiu no meio da pilha.

**I wish I could take this day**

_Gostaria de pegar esse dia_

**And make it last forever**

_E fazer durar para sempre_

**And no matter what I get tonight**

_E não importe o que eu ganhe está noite_

**I want more…**

_Eu quero mais_

**It's Christmas and I want everything**

_É Natal e eu quero tudo_

**I just can't wait**

_Mal posso esperar_

**It's Christmas, and I want everything now**

_É Natal e eu quero tudo agora_

Jenny pegou a mão de Mione a puxou em direção da pilha, e as duas jogaram as milhares de caixinhas para cima e dançaram com os criados que apareceram do nada, enquanto a morena cantava.

**Christmas and I want everything**

_Natal e eu quero tudo_

**I just can't wait**

_Mal posso esperar pelo_

**Christmas, so don't stop spending**

_Natal, então não pare de gastar_

**I want a million gifts, that's right**

_Eu quero um milhão de presentes, isso mesmo_

**And I can't wait till midnight**

_E eu não posso esperar até meia-noite_

**Don't forget my Christmas list tonight**

_Não esqueça da minha lista de Natal está noite_

**(can't wait for Christmas)**

_(mal posso esperar pelo Natal)_

**Cuz now its Christmas**

_Porque agora é Natal_

**(can't wait for Christmas)**

_(mal posso esperar pelo Natal)_

**Cuz now its Christmas**

_Porque agora é Natal_

**(can't wait for Christmas)**

_(mal posso esperar pelo Natal)_

**Cuz now its Christmas**

_Porque agora é Natal_

Jenny pulou em cima de Mione e esta caiu com a irmã em cima.

-E agora? – perguntou a morena, olhando nos olhos da outra – Você gosta do Natal?

-

Victor estava sentado na cama do quarto de hóspedes quando Aaron bateu na porta e entrou. O garoto estava com um tipo de uniforme branco e cinza que parecia roupa de príncipe, se você me entende. A roupa tinha direito a uma bota branca toda detalhada, uma capa em branco, detalhada em cinza e tudo mais. Aquiles levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso meio forçado ao ver o irmão. Aaron estranhou, se aproximou do garoto e, ainda de pé, na frente do irmão, perguntou porque ele ainda não tinha começado a se arrumar. Avisou que a festa já ia começar e que eles não podiam se atrasar para sair, pois deviam ir buscar seus pais, que estavam na mansão deles.

Aquiles não falou nada. Deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para seus pés. Aaron deu um suspiro e olhou para o teto. Odiava quando o irmão começava a agir daquele jeito. Olhando novamente para Victor, deu um chute fraco no pé dele, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção. O garoto sentiu o chute e olhou para cima, em direção do irmão, com um ar de não-estou-bem-não-me-encha-hoje.

-Hey. – falou Aaron, olhando fixo para o gêmeo – Você tem que superar isso. Afinal, você é um homem ou um rato? – e deu um sorriso. Aquiles continuou em falar nada, então Aaron se sentou do lado do irmão, meio embaraçado com a situação. – Olha, ela não ia querer te ver assim. Você sabe que vai ficar tudo bem e que ela vai entender o que ta acontecendo e o que você ta sentindo. Ela meio distraída, mas tenho certeza que ela não vai te machucar. – Aquiles deu um suspiro, mas continuou quieto. Aaron já estava ficando irritado com a atitude do gêmeo, então, decidiu partir pra ação bruta. –Aquiles, você é gay? Para com isso, moleque! Você pode muito mais do que isso.

A ação de Aaron, no final resolveu: Victor deu um sorriso, pequeno, mais ainda sim um sorriso. Aaron deu soco de leve no braço de Aquiles e este retribuiu com o mesmo gesto. O garoto então se levantou, caminhou até a porta e saiu do quarto, deixando Aquiles sozinho para se arrumar.

Aquiles olhou para os pés e sorriu. Sabia o que tinha que fazer! Então, se levantou, abriu o armário, tirou sua roupa do armário e foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Não tinha muito tempo, mas precisava fazer tudo direito.

-

Mione estava estirada na cama do quarto. Olhava para o teto, com o olhar meio perdido. Não parecia estar em seu corpo, não parecia sentir o tempo passar. Inconscientemente, e conscientemente também, estava preocupada. Iria conhecer seu 'pretendente' naquela noite. Apesar de já ter sua opinião formada e de ter decidido de que não iria largar Draco, estava ansiosa para conhece-lo. Queria saber quem ele era, quem sabe até ser sua amiga. E acima de tudo, queria convence-lo a desistir do casamento e deixa-la livre. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas por nada desistiria. Quando 'voltou' ao seu corpo, olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava atrasada. E que se queria lavar e arrumar o cabelo, teria que correr. Sentou-se na cama, que estava perdida, quando alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Ela pediu que entrasse e então a porta se abriu e três servas entraram no quarto. A primeira era loira, com os cabelos cacheados compridos, até um pouco abaixo do meio das costas e tinha olhos pretos. A segunda era morena, cabelo ondulado até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, com os olhos bem verdes. E a última era ruiva, com o cabelo liso bem curto e olhos cor de mel.

Mione se levantou, vendo-as. Elas se curvaram perante a garota e caminharam em direção dela.

-Srta, vos... seus pais mandaram-nos para ajuda-la a se aprontar para a festa. – disse a loira.

-Mas.. Onde estão Alana e Akira? – perguntou Mione, não reconhecendo nenhumas das moças.

-Elas estão terminando de ajudar a arrumar a festa. Vossa Maj... Seus pais querem que saia tudo perfeito esta noite. Mas, elas disseram que logo estariam aqui. Pediram para que ajudássemos você a se aprontar. – disse a ruiva.

-Vamos começar com um banho relaxante com sais e ervas. – falou a morena

-Vocês querem fazer uma sopa de mim, é? – perguntou Mione, estranhando, mas deixou quieto. – Mas, eu tenho tempo para isso? Não estou atrasada?

-Pode relaxar, senhorita. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. – falaram as três, juntas.

-

Mione havia acabado de sair do banho e de se secar. Estava de roupão, sentada na cadeira em frente a penteadeira que havia em seu quarto. Não exatamente na frente, um pouco para trás. Uma das criadas, a ruiva, estava arrumando seu cabelo enquanto a loira maquiava a garota. A morena havia ajudado Hermione no banho e naquele momento estava ajeitando o vestido que a garota usaria. Mione ainda não havia visto como ele ficara. Na verdade, nem lembrava exatamente de como era o vestido. Lembrava de tê-lo desenhado e deixado o desenho em cima da cama quando fora conhecer seus pais, mas, quando voltara o desenho já não estava mais lá. Nem o seu próprio desenho, nem os projetos dos outros vestidos.

Naquela noite, estava mais ansiosa do que na noite anterior. Em todo a sua vida, não lembrava de ter ido a um jantar de gala. Teve o baile em Hogwarts, mas não era a mesma coisa, pois ela conhecia pelo menos de vista a maioria das pessoas. Naquele jantar de Natal, ela conhecia seis, sete pessoas, no máximo. Não sabia como teria que agir, era muita pessoa estranha no mesmo lugar. E parecia que eram todos do mundo bruxo. A garota estava quase entrando em colapso internamente.

A loira foi a primeira a terminar, seguida da morena, que deixou o vestido em cima da cama e foi com a loira arrumar o banheiro. Só faltava a ruiva terminar. Faltava pouco, ela já estava terminando o penteado. Faltava tão pouco, que terminou uns dez minutos depois. Quando ela disse a Mione que estava pronto, a garota se levantou e, nem sequer se olhou no espelho. Preferia olhar depois, quando já estivesse com o vestido. Andou até a cama e olhou o vestido: estava exatamente como o desenho dela. A folha do desenho estava do lado, para que ela pudesse comparar. Estava idêntico. Mione abriu um sorriso. A criada ruiva andou até Mione e perguntou se ela queria ajuda para se vestir.

-Sim, por favor. – falou a garota. Ela então tirou o roupão e com a ajuda da criada, colocou o vestido. A criada andou até o armário e o abriu com o controle. Apertou alguns botões e voltou com uma sandália. Colocou-as no chão e, quando Mione se sentou, calçou-as no pé da garota.

Mione se levantou e foi andando até o espelho que havia no seu armário-closet-sala. Não estava se reconhecendo, estava se sentindo maravilhosa. Estava tudo perfeito. Desde o sapato até o último fio de cabelo. O cabelo estava meio solto, meio preso por uma presilha dourada. O vestido branco e dourado estava maravilhoso. Tinha um decote, não muito grande, mas também não muito pequeno, era colado no corpo, e sua barra era na altura do joelho. Tinha uma faixa dourada um pouco abaixo do busto, e a parte branca era toda detalhada em dourado. As mangas lembravam mangas das roupas de odaliscas, brancas com detalhes em dourado, como o resto do vestido. Uma luva ia até um pouco acima do pulso. A sandália era de salto e dourada. E a maquiagem dava um brilho em tudo. A criada havia passado lápis e delineador preto, destacando os olhos, e havia passou dois tons de sombra dourada, e também um gloss incolor para dar um brilho na boca e glitter em cima da sombra.

A garota virou-se, tentando ver a parte de trás do vestido. Era frente única. A parte de trás era aberta, e toda detalhada com uns fios que passavam de um lado para o outro. E a barra era meio pregada que nem a parte da frente. Mione sentiu-se orgulhosa de como estava. Nunca em sua vida se sentira tão bonita. Abriu um sorriso enorme e ficou olhando para seu reflexo, feliz como nunca. Ela se voltou para a criada, que sorriu para Mione. Foi então que bateram na porta. Sem sair do armário-closet, a garota gritou avisando que podia entrar.

E de lá ouviu a porta sendo aberta e depois fechada. Ouviu passos e esperou, curiosa, para ver quem era. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Akira e Alana, mas se surpreendeu a ver o que Alana carregava num tipo de almofada a coroa que ela havia visto na noite anterior no salão. Akira pegou a coroa com cuidado e andou até Mione.

-Aqui está a sua coroa – ela disse. – Você deverá usa-la hoje.

Mione observou a coroa, suspeita. Não queria utiliza-la, não iria sentir-se bem. A criada ruiva então se aproximou de Mione e Akira, pegou na mão e Mione e a levou até o banquinho que havia no armário-closet. A garota se sentou lá e Akira seguia e depois, com jeitinho para não estragar o penteado, colocou a coroa na cabeça dela.

A garota se levantou e andou até o espelho, olhando fixo para a coroa. Era estranho o que sentia. Já não se via mais como Hermione Granger. Começou a duvidar de quem era. Afinal, tudo que havia vivido até pouco tempo era uma mentira. Sua vida toda fora uma grande mentira. E agora que sabia a verdade, preferia não tê-la descoberto.

-

Draco e sua mãe estavam no saguão de entrada do hotel, esperando a limusine chegar para levar-los para onde iriam: MTV Christimas Festival. Apesar de serem uma família bruxa de respeito, eram meramente conhecidos no mundo trouxa, conhecidos o suficientes para ganharem convites V.I.P's para o show, com direito a camarote e talz. Draco não estava muito afim de ir. Por mais que tivesse mudado bastante, ainda era um Malfoy, sentia orgulho de ser um bruxo e não gostava de se misturar. Mas sua mãe achou que seria um bom modo de esquecer o que Lucio Malfoy colocava na cabeça do filho, e mostrar que trouxas também eram boas pessoas e que poderiam até ser bons amigos, apesar de não acreditar no que dizia.

Draco estava com uma calça formal preta e uma camiseta branca. Não estava nem um pouco afim de ir mais formal do que aquilo. Pensava que os trouxas não mereciam tanto. Sentado na poltrona, deu um suspiro. Era naquelas horas que mais sentia falta do sorriso de Mione. Afinal, onde estaria ela agora? Ele não agüentava mais a distância, precisava vê-la. Mas, o que seu pai dissera ecoava em sua cabeça, e ele não sabia como faria para salvar Mione.

Porém, como sempre, não ficou pensando muito naquilo. Logo, a limusine chegou e, ele pensou que somente por aquela noite iria deixar de pensar na ruiva. Depois que passasse o Natal, teria tempo para pensar no que fazer. Naquele momento, só queria relaxar e zoar os trouxas.

-

Mione estava sentada em frente a penteadeira. Estava nervosa, iria conhecer o seu 'pretendente' em alguns minutos. Por mais que soubesse que não iria casar com ele, sentia que conhece-lo a angustiava. Afinal, como iria explicar para ele e para a família dele que não, ele não iria se casar.

A ruiva deu uma última olhada no espelho, pois logo Alana veio chamá-la. Já estava na hora dela ir para o salão. Estavam todos aguardando-na ansiosos para conhece-la. Mais ansiosa que eles estava Jenny. Mione encontrou-a quando saiu do quarto. Esta aguardava com Alana e outra criada do lado de fora do quarto da ruiva. Jenny estava com um vestido branco e prata, que era idêntico ao de Mione. A garota ficou indignada com a 'cópia' de seu vestido, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Juntas, as quatro seguiram para o salão. Alana e a outra criada na frente, Jenny e Mione atrás. As duas irmãs estavam muito nervosas, mas Jenny demonstrava mais seu estado de espírito: apertava tanto a mão da irmã que a outra nem estava sentindo-a mais.

O caminho não foi muito comprido. Apesar de andarem em passos até certo ponto lerdo, mais do que rápido, já estavam na porta que dava para as escadas do salão de festas. As duas foram paradas pelas criadas. As gêmeas ficaram atrás da porta, enquanto as criadas passaram meio encolhidas pelas portas, provavelmente para não chamar atenção. Depois de um tempo, as duas voltaram e disseram, sorridentes: "Srta. Hermione, você desce pela direita e Srta. Jennifer, você desce pela esquerda. Alguma pergunta?"

Mal as garotas tiveram tempo para pensar em alguma coisa, as criadas se afastaram e elas ouviram serem anunciadas do outro da porta como as princesas do reino. A porta se abriu e foi como num filme: uma luz branca surgiu, seguido de uma visão inacreditável. O salão era enorme e lindo. Iluminado por um lustre de cristal no meio do teto, preso no topo. As paredes eram todas brancas com detalhes em dourado e em prateado. As mesas estavam espalhadas pelo imenso salão. E as gêmeas observavam tudo do alto. Encantadas, desceram o degrau de mãos dadas e ainda assim, andaram até o 'parapeito' que havia ali. Haviam duas escadas, uma para a direita e outra para a esquerda. Ambas eram em forma de curva e o corrimão era de prata com detalhes em dourado. Parecia que tudo estava combinando com os vestidos das duas irmãs. Elas soltaram as mãos e foram cada uma para uma escada: Mione para a da direita e Jenny, a da esquerda. E, ainda encantadas com a beleza daquele salão, desceram as escadas, sem nem sequer lembrar do que ia começar naquela festa.

N/A: Ah, mano \o A melhor parte desse capítulo é o título, que eu acabei de pensa x Mas eu acho que ele tem muito a ver com o capítulo. Ou talvez não Oo Acho que estou ouvindo muito Panic! At the Disco e estou começando a pensar em títulos nada a ver com o capítulo (?) Bom, é a vida, né? É bonita e é bonita! Ta, agora vamos comentar do capítulo. Na verdade, ele foi muito mais uma forma de enrola vocês, porque eu não estava afim de apresentar o 'pretendente' da Mione pra vocês nesse capítulo por causa da música da Jenny. Eu acho que esse parte com o garoto novo deve ser única. Não pode ter nada mais que chama atenção, só ele (?) Ta, parei! Mas, prometo que logo ele vai aparece. Eu acho que alguns de vocês vão gostar dele e outros nem tanto, mas, vamos ver o que acontece, né?

Ah, antes que esqueça: o nome da música desse capítulo é **My Christimas List** do Simple Plan. Divirtam-se (?)

Agora, a melhor parte.. Pelo menos era, né? Agora nem tanto, PORQUE EU NÃO RECEBO MAIS VIEWS, SABE? ¬¬ Sabe, eu vo faze um protesto. Sem comentários, sem capítulos, oks? Quero pelo menos 5 views em cada um que eu posto: Floreios, 3V e FanFiction. No FF eu do um desconto, mas nos outros, ai de vocês se não comentarem. chata-mor

A única que comento foi a Pah ¬¬ Por isso, todos os outros me devem 2 comentários, ouviu? E isso é cumulativo, ou seja, se não paga, acumula xB

Bom, é isso! Comentem \o


	7. Prometido

**Forças do Destino 2**

**Capítulo 7 – Prometido**

-Jennifer, Hermione. – falou a rainha, andando em direção das duas, e depois abraçou-as. – Dêem uma viradinha, para que eu possa ver melhor. – Jenny, sorridente, fez o que a mãe pedira, ao contrário de Hermione, que fechou a cara e deu um volta rápida – Vocês estão maravilhosas. Ótima escolha de vestido. Eu adorei! Pena não ter visto esse desenho antes. É maravilhoso.

-Eu que desenhei. – disse Mione, em tom seco, olhando fixo para a mulher.

-Ah, maravilhoso, Hermione. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Agora, vamos. Temos que estar no salão de jantar antes de todos. – e foi empurrando de leve as garotas em direção a uma grande porta, que estava fechada.

-Mas, nós não temos que conhecer os convidados? – perguntou Jennifer, estranhando.

-Sim, sim. Vocês entenderão quando estivermos lá. – a rainha falou e continuou direcionando as garotas para a porta branca. Quando chegaram lá, viram que, ao contrário do resto do salão, aquela área perto da porta estava vazia e que haviam dois guardas em frente a porta, impedindo a passagem. Eles, porém, quando as três se aproximaram, abriram a porta para elas. Em frente a porta havia uma parte plana e depois descia em uma comprida escada, decorada com um tapete prata. Lá em baixo, podia-se se ver o salão melhor: era enorme. Lá, tinham seis grandes mesas. Em cada uma, cabia pelo menos trezentas, quatrocentas pessoas. Cinco delas eram retangulares. Apenas uma, a maior delas, tinha a forma de um C, só que reto. No meio dela haviam quatro tronos. Foi para lá que a rainha guiou as garotas. O rei já estava sentado lá. A rainha sentou-se a sua direita. Ela pediu que Mione se senta-se a esquerda do rei e que Jenny senta-se a sua própria direita, ficando assim, da esquerda para a direita, Hermione, o rei, a rainha e Jennifer.

Com as duas sentadas, a rainha falou: 'Não esqueçam de sempre sorrir, não importa o que aconteça, estejam sorrindo.' E depois, fez um gesto para um dos criados que estavam lá. Este correu, subiu as escadas e passou pela porta. Alguns instantes depois, Mione pode vê-lo descendo as escadas de volta com mais três criados. Dois deles ficaram no final da escada, um de cada lado. O outro andou em direção dela e parou com o primeiro criado, aquele que havia subido a escada e voltara, atrás do rei e da rainha. Só então Mione percebeu que todos os criados homens estavam vestidos com roupa de exército. Era branco, como todo o resto da festa, e tinha alguns detalhes em dourado e prata. Era uma roupa bem simples. A ruiva tentou lembrar como Alana e a criada de Jenny estavam vestidas, mas sua memória deixou-a na mão, até porque ela não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois logo a porta do salão se abriu.

A garota viu um homem vestido com uma beca preta passar pela porta e parar do lado da entrada. O que ele tinha na mão Mione não conseguira definir, parecia um cajado. Logo após aquele homem, ela viu um casal entrar com uma menina pequena. O homem falou em alta voz: 'Duque e Duquesa de Catrin e sua filha Elisabeth' e depois bateu o 'cajado' no chão. O casal e criança desceram a escada e depois foram em direção do rei e da rainha, que haviam se levantado

O Duque, após cumprimentar o rei, beijou a mão da rainha e em seguida beijou as mãos de Jenny e Mione, que se levantaram rapidamente para receber o cumprimento. O Duque de Catrin então falou:

-Essa é minha esposa, Caroline, e nossa filha, Elisabeth.

Mione, forçando um sorriso, se abaixou um pouco para cumprimentar a menina, mas esta, travessa, puxou o cabelo ruivo dela e falou: 'Cabelo diferente, quero pra mim', e continuou puxando com força. A mãe da menina então fez com que ela soltasse o cabelo de Hermione.

-Peça desculpas a princesa. – a Duquesa mandou, mas a menina não obedeceu: fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Então, a própria Duquesa se virou para a ruiva e se desculpou pela filha – Desculpa, princesa. Ela não está acostumada em não ser o centro das atenções.

Forçando mais ainda o sorriso, Hermione respondeu: 'Não, está tudo bem. Eu adoro crianças'. A Duquesa de Catrin deu um sorriso para a garota e depois, guiada por um dos criados que estava lá do lado, foi com o Duque de Catrin e a pequena Elisabeth para o seu lugar.

E foi assim por um tempo: o homem, lá de cima, anunciava o Duque, Conde, Barão ou qualquer coisa que fosse e sua família, que iam até o rei, a rainha, Mione e Jenny, cumprimentavam-nos e depois indo para seus lugares, guiados por um dos dois criados que se revezavam para levar os convidados. E as mesas foram se enchendo. Mione percebia que as divisões não iam conforme a importância, ou seja, não iam de acordo com o título de nobreza. Na verdade, não via nenhuma regra na distribuição. Chegou até a pensar que os criados levavam para onde tinham vontade. Porém, os reis, rainhas, príncipes e princesas dos outros reinos, todos sentaram na mesma mesa que a garota estava. A ruiva até tinha visto alguns príncipes bonitos e outros maravilhosos, mas logo tirou suas idéias da cabeça: estava comprometida; duplamente comprometida.

Foi então que ela viu que todas as outras mesas estavam lotadas, só sobravam quatro lugares, que por sinal eram o que estavam em frente dela, da sua irmã e de seus pais. Estranhou, pois ainda não tinha visto Aquiles, e seus pais também não haviam apresentado o rapaz prometido a ela, apesar de ter desconfiado de um príncipe lindo que ficara olhando-a de cima a baixo quando a cumprimentara e depois trocou olhares sigilosos com a rainha. Mas ai, suas dúvidas foram tiradas. Aquiles havia acabado que chegar, ou pelo menos era o que parecia: os pais do garoto haviam acabado de descer as escadas e estavam indo em direção dela para fazer os cumprimentos. Para a infelicidade da garota, o rei e a rainha fizeram questão de demorar para cumprimenta-los, ficaram conversando e talz. Mas a garota compensou e bateu o recorde de rapidez em um cumprimento. Então, o casal foi guiado para seus lugares. A mãe de Aquiles ficou na frente do rei e o pai, na frente da rainha. Mione pensou: 'Se os pais dele estão aqui, então ele já deve ter chegado. Eu preciso falar com ele, ele sabe quem é o prometido.' Coitada da garota, mal sabia o que a esperava.

Mione viu dois rapazes passarem pela porta e o homem dos anúncios então, depois que todos ficaram quietos, começou a falar: 'Anuncio a entrada de Victor Villaça Loo e Aaron Villaça Loo, prometidos da Princesa Herdeira e da Princesa do Reino'

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. Queria ouvir de novo, não tinha certeza do que ouvira. Não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Ela só observou Aquiles e Aaron descendo as escadas e depois caminhando em direção dela. Estavam maravilhosos, mais do que já eram. Aquiles não parecia Aquiles, estava perfeito. E estava com um sorriso malicioso escancarado no rosto, não tinha mais aquela tristeza conhecida por Mione nos olhos. Quando eles chegaram, se curvaram perante o rei e a rainha; lógico, eles tinham que ser diferentes. Hermione notou então que a roupa dos dois eram iguais e lembravam as roupas dos príncipes. A diferença era que a de Aaron tinha detalhes em cinza, meio prateado e a de Aquiles, em dourado. Mione não pensou em mais nada, ainda estava em choque para pensar em qualquer coisa mais útil. Os gêmeos cumprimentaram primeiro Jenny e depois foram cumprimentar Mione. O primeiro foi Aaron; Mione até tentou relaxar um pouco e conseguiu dar um sorriso forçado e dizer o nome do garoto como se tivesse feliz em vê-lo. Agora, na vez de Aquiles, a garota nem forçar não conseguiu. Apenas chamou-o por Victor, depois virou o rosto e se sentou em seu lugar. O garoto não falou nada, só ficou indignado de não ter conseguido nem beijar a mão da garota por tão rápida que fora a atitude da ruiva. Então Aquiles e Aaron foram guiados pelos criados e se sentaram na frente de Mione e Jenny, respectivamente, para a completa 'felicidade' da garota.

Aquiles estava muito sorridente, até demais para ao gosto de Mione. Ela fez questão de não olhar na cara dele durante o jantar todo. Olhava pro prato, pro lustre, pra rainha, pro chão, pra mão, para tudo, menos para ele. O garoto pareceu não estar preocupado, ou pelo menos fingiu, e se tiver fingido, fez isso muito bem. Ele sorriu para a rainha e agradeceu pelo convite. Elogiou a festa, disse que estava tudo perfeito; disse também que só faltava uma coisa para que ficasse melhor. Mione só ouviu uma risadinha da rainha, não entendera o que seria essa coisa que faltava. Porém, não se importava. Comeu o que tinha em seu prato, o mais depressa que a 'delicadeza' necessária para aqueles eventos permitia, mas como ela não tinha delicadeza alguma, ou talvez quisesse fingir que não tinha, praticamente engoliu a comida. Mas, para sua tristeza, a salada que havia comido, era apenas o primeiro prato. Ainda de cabeça baixa, ouviu Aquiles dizer que não comesse depressa, que se ela comece muito rápido, iria ficar com dor de barriga. A ruiva se segurou para não falar umas verdades para ele.

Como sabem, desgraça é sempre pouco: o segundo prato, o prato principal, era exatamente o que Mione odiava, só o cheiro daquela comida já embrulhava-lhe o estomago. Eis que era dobradinha, e a ruiva não suportava nem o cheiro nem o gosto. Como ia comer aquilo? Parecia que a noite conspirava contra ela. Ela respirou fundo e começou a comer devagar. Comia olhando para baixo para que ninguém pudesse ver suas caretas ao mastigar e engolir a refeição. E quando mais colocava na boca, mais parecia que ainda tinha no prato, parecia infindável. Ela percebia as pessoas ao seu redor terminarem de comer e ela ainda não estava nem na metade. Quando finalmente terminou, quase todos já haviam acabado e foi questão de minutos para que os criados tirassem os pratos e trouxessem a sobremesa.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram de novo quando viram uma taça de creme de papaya com cassis na sua frente. Sua boca encheu-se, mas ela se segurou; não podia 'atacar' a sobremesa antes de todos estarem servidos, era indelicado. Mas depois que todos estavam com suas respectivas taças, com colheres na mão e se deliciando com a sobremesa, a garota não se conteve e começou a comer o delicioso sorvete de creme batido com mamão papaya. Por um breve momento, a garota se esqueceu de que estava brava com Aquiles e até chegou a sorrir para ele enquanto comia, mais logo, lembrou-se da situação e desfez o sorriso, deixando o garoto atordoado.

-

Draco e Narcisa haviam acabado de chegar no Festival. O loiro observava o local em silêncio; na sua opinião, estava até bem arrumado por ser um Festival trouxa. A mãe estava se segurando nele e também observava, mas esta estava com um sorriso no rosto, como se gostasse de estar lá. Para o garoto era indiferente. A única coisa que importava era fazer o que fora fazer naquele local e ir embora o mais rápido possível; por mais que amasse uma pessoa que não era inteiramente bruxa, o cheiro dos trouxas era repugnante para ele.

Distraído em seus pensamentos, o garoto acabou esbarrando com alguém. Ele se virou para pedir desculpas e se deparou com uma bela mulher, que no começo parecia que ia xingar ele e todos os ascendentes dele, mas depois que o olhou melhor decidiu deixar de lado e lançou um sorriso malicioso. O garoto retribuiu com um sorriso do mesmo tipo e depois se virou, continuando a andar com a mãe, procurando o lugar deles. Foi então que Narcisa apontou um lugar bem perto do palco. Ao lado daquele local havia uma mulher, mais ou menos da idade de Narcisa em pé, sorrindo para os dois. Draco não estranhou-a, sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, só não lembrava de onde. Quando chegaram no lugar, Narcisa cumprimentou a mulher e depois apresentou-a ao filho como June Alexil, amiga de adolescência dela. Ouvindo o nome dela Draco se recordou de quem ela era e, no seu interior pensou que aquela noite seria uma catástrofe: encontro de velhas amigas; só faltaria então as agulhas e o algodão. Para sorte dele, a Sra. Alexil tinha um filho, Bryan, e ao serem apresentados, o garoto percebeu que talvez seu plano não iria por água a baixo.

-

O salão de jantar já estava vazio, todos já haviam subido as escadas e ido para a verdadeira festa de Natal. Até mesmo o rei e a rainha já haviam subido. Os criados já haviam sido dispensados, eles poderiam agora ir se arrumar e poderiam participar da festa também. O reino havia feito roupas especiais para que eles pudessem usar naquela data. A única pessoa que continuava ali era Mione, sentada no lugar em que comera, nem havia se movido; pelo menos era o que ela imaginava. Jenny havia percebido a atitude da ruiva durante o jantar e ficara por lá quando todos começaram a subir. A garota se aproximou da irmã, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado. Ela pegou na mão da ruiva, tentando conforta-la.

-Olha, eu sei que é difícil, mas você tem que ser forte agora. Pensa pelo lado bom, pelo menos eles são bonitos e legais, e nós conhecemos. Imagine se eles fossem feios, asquerosos, nojentos e chatos!

-Você não..

-Mione, pensa: além dos nossos príncipes não-encantados serem maravilhosos, nós poderemos fazer o que quisermos, teremos o poder e o dinheiro. Lógico que não vai mudar muita coisa, pelo menos pra mim; mas estará na lei, poderemos fazer o que quisermos. Isso não é mágico?

A ruiva não respondeu. Como que sua irmã podia ser tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente? Como ela podia pensar numa coisa dessas? Pensar em poder e em dinheiro naquele momento, naquela situação. A garota nem estava se importando com aquilo, mas não queria discutir com a irmã naquela hora. Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que aquilo. Ela abriu um sorriso forçado e fingiu concordar. Sorridente, Jenny se levantou e puxou a irmã. Deram a volta na mesa e foram em direção das escadas. De mãos dadas subiram as escadas e quando chegaram no enorme salão de festas, viram várias pessoas dançando. Na verdade, só estavam lá os jovens. Os reis, rainhas, condes, condessas, duques, duquesas, marechais e todas essas pessoas de título e as crianças pequenas não estavam lá. Quero dizer, estavam no grande salão, mas como ele havia sido dividido em duas partes para a festa, era como se eles estivessem em outra festa, pois ouviam outro tipo de música e estavam em outro ritmo.

Já o salão, as duas se separaram e foram por caminhos diferentes. Jenny foi se entrosar com as princesas de outros reinos; pensava que já que era uma princesa, precisava ter amigas a sua altura. Mione não foi junto; naquele momento, mais do que nunca, precisava tomar um pouco de ar fresco e refletir. Mas, do mesmo jeito, acabou indo para o meio da multidão para poder ir para a porta que dava nos jardins. Tentou ao máximo esconder o rosto, para ver se conseguia passar sem que nenhum dos príncipes bonitinhos a parava para conversar ou que encontrasse Aquiles. Mas, para sua infelicidade, seu cabelo era o único chamativo da festa, por isso, apesar dos príncipes não a pararem, Aquiles acabou a encontrando e a segurou pelo braço. A garota foi virada com força em direção dele e por pouco não caiu.

-O que você quer? – perguntou ela, agressiva, vendo que era Aquiles.

-Quero explicar tu.. – começou ele, mas a garota o cortou.

-Explicar o que? Explicar por que você mentiu? Mas será que eu devo acreditar? Será que você não vai mentir mais um pouco? – ela insinuou.

-Mione, por favor. – ele suplicou.

-Não me chame de Mione. Pra você, é Hermione; ou melhor, Princesa! – ela falou, em tom bravo; ela estava realmente enfurecida.

-Mione, para com isso. – ele falou com aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso escancarado no rosto.

A ruiva o olhou nos olhos, bem fixo, antes de responder. Sentiu falta do olhar triste, perdido e vazio que Aquiles carregava, que era a marca registrada do garoto. Ela balançou um pouco a cabeça negativamente antes de falar.

-Quem é você? – depois de perguntar, ela se virou e saiu correndo em direção da porta do jardim. Mesmo saindo correndo ela conseguiu ouvir o garoto a chamar, mas não parou para ouvi-lo. Não queria ouvir ninguém. Queria explodir o mundo, queria acabar com todos, mas queria acima de tudo acabar com sua própria vida. Não acreditava que tinha confiado em Aquiles e ele não tivera nem o desplante de contar para ela toda a verdade. Fizera ela passar com idiota.

Logo ela chegou no jardim. Ele era enorme, ninguém a encontraria ali. Correu por ele até onde seus ânimos a levaram. Cansada de tanto correr, enxergou uma fonte. Correu até ela, mas um pouco antes de chegar, tropeçou e caiu com os braços no murinho que havia em volta dela. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Ela olhou para o salto de seu sapato: ele havia prendido no chão. Irritada, ela tirou os dois sapatos e jogou-os ao seu lado. Devagar ela se levantou e sentou no murinho. Olhou para a água da fonte e tentou ver seu reflexo, mas não conseguiu. Tudo que viu foi uma pessoa diferente em tudo do que ela era, ou pelo menos pensava que era. Não agüentou, começou a chorar.

hr 

-Era a Mione saindo correndo? – preocupado, perguntou Aaron se aproximando do irmão. Aquiles não falou nada, só balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim, sem nem tirar os olhos dos pés. Aaron arregalou os olhos e se irritou – O que foi que você fez dessa vez? – mas Aquiles continuava em silêncio. Aaron colocou a mão na cabeça desesperado – Pelo amor de Merlin, Aquiles! Será que você não consegue fazer nada direito? Sempre tem que estragar tudo? – Aquiles fez um ruído não identificável, mas não foi nada que pudesse fazer alguma diferença na conversa. Aaron se irritou. – Você fica aqui! Eu vou procurá-la e ver qual foi o tamanho do seu estrago. – ele ia se virar para ir atrás de Mione, mas então Aquiles o segurou pelo braço.

-Você não vai atrás dela! – ele disse, olhando fixo para o irmão, em tom bravo.

-Quem não vai é você. Foi você que causou tudo isso! Se você tivesse me..

-Ta, ta.. Então vai logo, depois eu converso com ela. – ele falou e olhou para o lado, como se não quisesse mais papo com o irmão.

-E você realmente acha que ela ainda vai querer conversar com você depois disso? Aquiles, acorda para a vida real! O mundo não é essa fantasia que você está imaginando. Eu sei que ta difícil, mas não é assim que você vai superar. – e depois de dar a bronca no irmão, Aaron se virou e correu em direção da porta e lá, começou a correr pelo jardim. Não podia deixar a ruiva sozinha por muito tempo, principalmente naquele momento.

hr 

Hermione continuava sentada no murinho da fonte. As lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais rápidas. Ela tentava entender o porquê de Aquiles ter feito aquilo, mas não encontrava uma razão concreta! Não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Queria que o tempo passasse de uma vez, que tudo aquilo acabasse, que ela voltasse para Hogwarts, onde teria Draco para reconfortá-la. Mas a lembrança do loiro só piorou a situação. Imaginar que teria que terminar com ele fez com que ela chorasse ainda mais, sem controle e desesperadamente. Ao longe ouviu passos, tentou enxugar suas lágrimas, mas, por mais que enxugasse, seu rosto continuava molhado. Ela ficou olhando para os pés, pensando que assim ninguém a reconheceria. Mas, para sua infelicidade, os passos foram ficando mais próximos e quando pararam, ela ouviu alguém chamando. Na hora, ela reconheceu a voz, mas olhou para ter certeza que era quem ela pensava. E era ele: Aquiles! Mas aquele parecia um pouco mais com Aquiles, já que não estava com aquele sorriso nojento no rosto. Mione nem teve muito tempo para analisar; virou o rosto e ficou olhando para seu reflexo no lago.

-Hermione, me escuta! – ele começou, mas a garota não se deu ao trabalho de responder, se mover ou qualquer outra coisa. Limitou-se a olhar para seu reflexo. Aquiles deu um suspiro, se aproximou da ruiva e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Tentou pegar nas mãos dela, mas Mione tirou-as de perto do garoto.

[u[Aquiles[/u

** b Is it too late /b **

_ i É tarde demais? /i _

** b Nothing to salvage /b **

_ i Nada para recuperar /i _

** b You look away /b **

_ i Você olha para longe /i _

** b Clear all the damage /b **

_ i Limpa todo o dano /i _

** b The meaning to /b **

_ i O significado de /i _

** b All words of love /b **

_ i Todas as palavras de amor /i _

** b Has disappeared /b **

_ i Tem desaparecido /i _

[u[Hermione[/u

** b We used to love one another /b **

_ i Nós costumávamos amar um ao outro /i _

** b Give to each other /b **

_ i Dar um ao outro /i _

** b Lies under covers so, /b **

_ i Mentiras secretas, então /i _

** b Are you friend or foe? /b **

_ i Você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b Love one another /b **

_ i Amar um ao outro /i _

** b Live for each other /b **

_ i Viver um pelo outro /i _

** b So, are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Então, você é amigo ou inimigo? __ /i _

** b 'Cause I used to know /b **

_ i Porque eu costumava saber! /i _

[u[Aquiles[/u

** b The promises /b **

_ i As promessas /i _

** b Hollow concessions /b **

_ i Falsas concessões /i _

** b And innocent show of affection /b **

_ i E inocente mostra de afeição /i _

** b I touch your hand /b **

_ i Eu toco sua mão /i _

** b A hologram /b **

_ i Um holograma /i _

** b Are you still there? /b **

_ i Você continua lá? /i _

[u[Hermione[/u

** b We used to love one another /b **

_ i Nós costumávamos amar um ao outro /i _

** b Give to each other /b **

_ i Dar um ao outro /i _

** b Lies under covers so, /b **

_ i Mentiras secretas, então /i _

** b Are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b Love one another /b **

_ i Amar um ao outro /i _

** b Live for each other /b **

_ i Viver um pelo outro /i _

** b So, are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Então, você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b 'Cause I used to know /b **

_ i Porque eu costumava saber! /i _

** b We used to, we used to /b **

_ i Nós costumávamos, nós costumávamos /i _

** b We used to, we used to, used to /b **

_ i Nós costumávamos, nós costumávamos, costumávamos. /i _

[u[Aquiles[/u

** b Is it too late /b **

_ i É tarde demais? /i _

** b Nothing to salvage /b **

_ i Nada para recuperar /i _

** b You look away /b **

_ i Você olha para longe /i _

** b Clear all the damage /b **

_ i Limpa todo o dano /i _

** b The meaning to /b **

_ i O significado de /i _

** b All words of love /b **

_ i Todas as palavras de amor /i _

** b Has disappeared /b **

_ i __Tem desaparecido__ /i _

[u[Hermione[/u

** b We used to love one another /b **

_ i Nós costumávamos amar um ao outro /i _

** b Give to each other /b **

_ i Dar um ao outro /i _

** b Lie under covers so, /b **

_ i Mentiras secretas, então /i _

** b Are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b Love one another /b **

_ i Amar um ao outro /i _

** b Live for each other /b **

_ i Viver um pelo outro /i _

** b So, are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Então, você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b 'Cause I used to know /b **

_ i Porque eu costumava saber! /i _

[u[Hermione e Aquiles[/u

** b We used to love one another /b **

_ i Nós costumávamos amar um ao outro /i _

** b Give to each other /b **

_ i Dar um ao outro /i _

** b Lies under covers so, /b **

_ i Mentiras secretas, então /i _

** b Are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b Love one another /b **

_ i Amar um ao outro /i _

** b Live for each other /b **

_ i Viver um pelo outro /i _

** b So, are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Então, você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b 'Cause I used to know /b **

_ i Porque eu costumava saber! /i _

[u[Hermione[/u

** b 'Cause I used to know /b **

_ i Porque eu costumava saber! /i _

** b Are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Então, você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b Lies under covers so, /b **

_ i Mentiras secretas, então /i _

** b Are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b Love one another /b **

_ i Amar um ao outro /i _

** b Live for each other /b **

_ i Viver um pelo outro /i _

** b So, are you friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Então, você é amigo ou inimigo? /i _

** b Friend or foe? **** /b **

_ i Amigo ou inimigo? /i _

Aquiles tentou se aproximar de Mione, mas ela se distanciou dele. Era óbvio que ela esta odiando ele com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam. Para a sorte da garota, foi nessa hora que Aaron chegou e vendo o irmão ali com a ruiva, se irritou.

-Eu não falei pra você não vir atrás dela? – ele começou a gritar com Aquiles, muito nervoso. – Eu não falei que era pra você ficar lá dentro? Quando é que você vai aprender que o mundo não gira em torno de você?

Aaron então pegou na mão de Mione e a guiou de volta para o castelo. A garota ainda teve vontade de olhar para Aquiles, mas conseguiu controlar a vontade e foi andando de cabeça baixa. Não queria conversar com o garoto e nem com ninguém, nem com Aaron! Tudo que queria era ir para seu quarto e tentar dormir e esquecer o mundo.

N/A: Ai, ai, finalmente o 'aparecimento' do tio prometido a Mione! É, eu sei que a maioria deve estar inconformada/odiando o Aquiles! E talvez a maioria vai começar a amar o Aaron! Se bem que eles são quase que iguais, então quem ama um ama o outro, mas bem, isso não vem ao caso. Eu sei que essa fic ta começando a passa pro suspense/drama, mas como a fic é geral, vai ter de tudo um pouco, se bem que ela vai ser bem mais drama melótico do que qualquer outra coisa, mas quem liga? Bom, eu estou meio irritada hoje, por isso eu vou deixar para responder todas as views no próximo capítulo, mas não é por isso que vocês devem parar de comentar! Comentem mais que talvez eu dê um presente de Natal pra vocês. Se não, vou simplesmente lembrar que dia 28 é meu aniversário e não vou escrever até o dia 10! É isso, comentem \o

Bzos para todos

Luuh


	8. Caça aos Presentes

Forças do Destino 2

Capítulo 8 – Caça aos Presentes

Aaron levou Mione de volta para o castelo e tinha a intenção de deixá-la sozinha por um momento. Achou que ela não queria companhia, pois durante a volta não falou nada. Porém, quando os dois estavam dentro do salão de festas, antes mesmo que ele pudesse sequer pensar em se afastar, a garota pediu que Aaron a acompanhasse; ela queria andar um pouco pelo corredor para esquecer o que estava acontecendo. Ele sorriu e, juntos, os dois passaram pelo meio de todos os jovens convidados, tentando atravessar o salão, em direção das escadas.

Com dificuldade, eles conseguiram chegar depois de um bom tempo, pois eles foram parados várias e várias vez. Parecia que todas as garotas queriam dizer como a princesa era bonita e que queriam ter contato com ela. E os garotos, principalmente os príncipes, queriam cantá-la de qualquer jeito. Aaron acabou virando o segurança da ruiva, pois era ele que afastava as pessoas dela. Subiram as escadas disfarçadamente e passaram pela porta subitamente; não queriam ser vistos. Já no corredor, eles deram um suspiro e começaram andar devagar pelo corredor.

O garoto não falou nada, preferiu esperar a garota começar. Não sabia como ela se sentia, por isso achou que era melhor agir assim. Porém, não ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, pois logo a garota se sentiu preparada para conversar.

-Por que ele não me contou? Como ele pode me esconder algo assim? Eu não consigo acreditar até agira que ele teve coragem de fazer isso comigo. Eu confiava nele, nunca desconfiei de nada. Aaron, por que ele fez isso?

-Hermione, olha, eu sei que é difícil de você entender isso agora, e eu não posso te explicar as razões do meu irmão, apesar de querer. Olha, o Victor tinha seus motivos para fazer o que fez. Não estou querendo defendê-lo, mas em nenhum momento ele tinha a intenção de te magoar. Eu sei que minha palavra não vale nada para você, mas saiba que ele gosta de verdade de você e é por causa dessa amizade que vocês têm que ele nunca lhe faria mal. Você está nervosa e, nesse momento, a última coisa que te passaria pela cabeça é falar com ele, mas eu realmente acho que isso seria muito bom. Ele tem muitas coisas pra te contar. – Aaron ficou um pouco em silêncio, mas quando Mione fez que iria responder, ele completou – E não precisa me falar nada. Eu sei que você só está aqui comigo porque eu sou a pessoa que você conhece um pouquinho mais. Sei que se tivesse qualquer outra pessoa, você não estaria aqui porque eu consegui estragar tudo antes mesmo de começar – ele então abaixou o olhar, ficou olhando para os pés enquanto andava.

Mione, porém parou e ficou observou o garoto se distanciar. Quando ele percebeu que ela havia parado, virou-se, procurando-a e a viu de cabeça baixa. Ele se aproximou dela e a ouviu murmurando um pedido de desculpas. Aaron levantou o rosto da ruiva com a mão e a olhou com um sorriso compreensivo no rosto. 'Está tudo bem' ele disse 'Sou eu quem te devo desculpas' E depois soltou o rosto dela, delicadamente. Mione sorriu de volta tímida. Talvez Aaron não fosse tão idiota quanto ela pensava, ou melhor, não pensava, pois até aquele momento ele era um dos que estavam na lista dela de 'com quem não devo perder meu tempo'.

Aaron olhou para seu relógio de pulso e falou para a garota que eles deviam voltar, pois já estava na hora do grande espetáculo. Ele ficou curiosa, o que seria, afinal, aquele grande espetáculo que ele havia falado? Por sorte, eles não haviam andado muito, estavam distantes da porta do salão apenas alguns metros. Chegaram ao salão quando estavam começando a sair do salão. Eles então foram para o jardim como os outros. Enquanto esperavam ficaram observando a lua e as estrelas, pois era a única coisa que dava para fazer. Para sorte deles, não tiveram que esperar muito, pois logo deu meia-noite e os desejos de Feliz Natal começariam logo. Mione ficou imaginando se teria que abraçar todos, mas ela percebeu que ninguém estava se abraçando. Estranhou um pouco, mas preferiu não comentar.

As luzes do jardim então foram apagadas. As únicas coisas que brilhavam eras as estrelas e a lua, pois as luzes do castelo também haviam sido apagadas. Por um momento, ficou tudo breu, mas então, ao longe, três luzes podiam ser vistas vindo em direção do jardim. Elas vinham devagar e não dava para reconhecer o que era. Depois de um tempo, quando elas já estavam bem próximas, na verdade, quando estavam 'aterrissando' no jardim, Mione reconheceu como três pacotes gigantes ambulantes. E era exatamente isso que era: três papéis de embrulho vermelho em volta de algo enorme. O do meio era o maior, os outros dois pareciam ser do mesmo tamanho. De repente, holofotes foram ligados em direção da árvore e os papéis de embrulho se rasgaram e desapareceram, revelando três árvores de natal, as três completamente enfeitadas com bolas, anjos, luzes e mais um monte de coisas e, no pé delas, muitos presentes, um em cima do outro por falta de espaço. Os holofotes se desligaram novamente e Mione começou a ouvir o som baixo de uma guitarra, seguido de um acompanhamento de uma bateria. E os holofotes se acenderam de novo, só que naquela vez em outra direção, revelando um palco perto do lago. E no palco estavam quatro homens; um na bateria, um no baixo, um numa guitarra e outro em outra guitarra. O mais bonito de todos, o que estava com uma das guitarras, se aproximou do microfone e começou a cantar.

-

O show conseguiu fazer Mione sorrir mesmo com o mundo se desfazendo. O som era ótimo, a voz do vocalista era perfeita, os integrantes da banda eram maravilhosos. Naquele momento a não tinha como ela ficar triste. E Aaron a ajudou fazer daquele momento inesquecível. Ele nem ficou bravo quando ela a chamou de Draco. Aaron sabia que ela sentia falta do namorado, naquele momento mais do que nunca e para acalmar a saudade, ele disse que faltava pouco para eles voltarem para o castelo. Mione acabou não ouvindo o que ele falara, mas fingiu que tinha escutado e sorriu. Ela estava prestando mais atenção na música do que no que o garoto tentou falar.

Quando a banda se despediu o sol já estava quase nascendo. Mione estava quase sem voz, mas isso não a impediu de gritar muito quando a banda saiu do palco. Apesar de ter gostado muito do show, ela deu graças a Deus por ter acabado. Ela estava acabada: os pés estavam doendo, os olhos estavam inchados, a garganta doía, a cabeça girava. Tudo que queria era ir para cama, mas Aaron disse que ainda tinha muita coisa antes que ela pudesse ir dormir. Ele levou a garota de volta para perto das árvores, onde os mais velhos aguardavam os jovens de pijama. Mione ficou com um pouco de inveja deles porque eles tinham dormido. Quando todos estavam perto das árvores, o rei se encaminhou com dificuldade a frente da árvore maior e declarou aberta a temporada de caça aos presentes.

A ruiva só viu todas aquelas pessoas correndo em direção as árvores e mexendo nas várias caixas. Ela não se conteve e começou a rir baixinho. Aaron olhou para ela e riu também. 'Boa sorte' ele disse e depois foi até a árvore maior e começou a remexer nos presentes também. Mione deu um suspiro e fez o mesmo. Enquanto mexia nas caixas ela viu que em cada um dos presentes, havia um nome, alguns nomes até se repetiam. Mas nenhum daqueles nomes era o seu. Quando ela pensou em desistir, viu que não tinha visto nem um centésimo dos presentes. Ela pediu a Merlin paciência, pois estava muito cansada para continuar procurando. Algumas vezes ela quase dormiu em cima dos presentes, mas as pessoas sempre acabavam arrancando o embrulho, acordando a garota.

Os olhos dela piscavam muito e ela não conseguia enxergar direito os nomes, por isso às vezes pensou que talvez já tivesse passado pelo seu presente. Ela viu várias pessoas se afastando das árvores, com três ou quatro presentes. Alguns tinham mais presentes e isso fez Mione pensar em como ela poderia saber quantos presentes eram dela e se estavam todos naquela árvore. Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da garota, Aaron apareceu do nada e falou que para ela eram uns cinco presentes e que estavam todos naquela árvore. Mione nem teve tempo de agradecer a informação porque Aaron foi mais rápido e foi para o outro lado da árvore.

Mione deu um suspiro e decidiu encontrar logo seus presentes para poder ir dormir de uma vez. E, decidida, começou a mexer nos presentes o mais rápido que podia. Via o nome e logo passava para o próximo se aquele não era o seu. Finalmente, achou um embrulho médio, mas ainda faltavam quatro. Ela sentiu pena de si mesma. Mas por sorte da garota, em baixo do primeiro, havia outro grande com o seu nome. Abraçou os dois com um braço e com o outro procurou os outros. Não demorou muito para que ela achasse os outros três presentes. Mas como ela iria carregar tudo? Não eram presentes grandes, mas também não eram nada pequenos. Ela fez uma pilha com os cinco presentes, se levantou e pegou a pilha do chão. Foi andando tonta de sono para longe da árvore. Naquela hora o sol já estava nascendo e ela conseguia ver um pouco do chão. Quando não agüentou mais, colocou os presentes no chão, se sentou do lado da pilha e ficou observando o nascer do sol em meio a várias piscadas. Logo, Aaron se aproximou dela com três caixas grandes e uma caixinha pequena. Ele se sentou do lado dela e ficou observando o sol também.

-Cansada? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do sol.

-Bastante. – ela disse, com a voz rouca. – Mal posso esperar que o resto termine de pegar os presentes para que eu possa ir pro meu quarto dormir.

Aaron deu uma risada sarcástica. 'Você ainda não viu nada, garota', ele disse. 'Ainda tem muito mais depois disso. Você só vai ter esses cinco minutos de descanso; depois vai ter que ir pro seu quarto deixar os presentes e trocar de roupa para o Café da Manhã de Natal. Você não vai dormir tão cedo'. Mione arregalou os olhos. Se tivesse mais coisa depois do café ela não iria agüentar; na certa iria desmaiar. Aaron então se levantou com seus presentes em um braço; ele estendeu a mão livre para ajudar Mione a se levantar. Depois pegou os presentes da garota. Entregou dois pra ela e carregou os outros dois. 'Vamos. Já podemos ir', ele falou e começou a caminhar em direção do castelo. Mione o acompanhou no seu devagar passo, com medo de cair.

-

Aaron havia acabado de deixar Mione e os presentes dela no quarto e saído para deixá-la se arrumar, e também porque ele precisava ir para o quarto em que estava para se arrumar também. A primeira coisa que Mione fez quando o garoto se retirou do quarto foi se jogar em sua cama e fechar os olhos. Ela tentou tirar um cochilo, mas então acordou assustada e se lembrou que tinha que trocar de roupa. Sentada na cama ela tentou imaginar que roupa usaria, já que suas criadas não haviam trazido nenhum vestido ou qualquer coisa assim; pelo menos era o que parecia, pois ela não via nenhum vestido em todo o quarto, a não ser o que estava usando.

Ela tirou o sapato que estava usando e levantou-se da cama ainda tonta, e devagar, andou em direção ao banheiro. Lá, abriu a torneira da banheira e enquanto ela enchia, ela ficou se observando no espelho. Com toda a agitação do show, a maquiagem já havia saído, mas completamente, mas pelo menos um pouco. Olhando-se no espelho naquele momento ela conseguia se reconhecer um pouco mais. Ela suspirou ao lembrar-se de Draco. O que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento? Onde teria ele passado o Natal? Como e onde ele estaria? Mione sentia muita falta dele, e mal conseguia imaginar que ela teria que terminar com ele. Mas então ela pensou que talvez se ela renunciasse não teria que se casar e poderia ficar com quem preferisse. Por um momento, ela teve a esperança de que não teria que terminar com Draco, mas não conseguiu manter a esperança por muito tempo, não porque seria impossível, mas sim porque com esse pensamento ela se lembrou de Aquiles e toda a felicidade que sentira ao se lembrar de Draco se quebrou. O que ela sentiu ao lembrar do seu 'prometido' foi apenar rancor. Ela ainda não havia acreditado que o garoto não contara nada para ela. Mione balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer o garoto. Depois se virou para a banheira e vendo-a cheia, fechou a torneira, tirou o vestido e entrou lá. Por mais que não tivesse muito tempo, tudo que ela mais queria naquele momento era relaxar, e por isso, não se importou com o que aconteceria se ela se atrasasse um pouco.

-

Draco abriu os olhos e se assustou. Rapidamente ele se sentou na cama onde estava deitado e olhou a sua volta: aquele não era seu quarto, definitivamente. A cama de casal em que estava muito menos. Atordoado, ele colocou os pés para fora da cama e ficou olhando para o chão tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas tudo que lembrava era de ter ido a um festival trouxa com sua mãe, e mais nada. Além de não lembrar de nada e estar num quarto que não era o seu, a cabeça lhe doía muito. Ele ouviu então o som de chuveiro vindo do banheiro do quarto; parecia que ele tinha companhia. Por um momento, um frio subiu-lhe a espinha; ele tentou relaxar e, sem fazer barulho, e se levantou da cama e foi em direção do banheiro. A porta estava aberta, ele entrou sem fazer barulho e olhou para o Box. O vidro era esfumaçado, mas ele conseguiu ver que tinha uma banheira lá e viu uma penumbra, o corpo de uma mulher.

-Draco, espere no quarto. – ela pediu lá de dentro ao percebendo que o garoto havia entrado. O loiro se assustou, mas obedeceu e voltou para o quarto. Meio tonto pela dor de cabeça, ele se sentou na cama ainda querendo o entende o que estava acontecendo e o que ele fazia naquele quarto com uma mulher. Então ele se lembrou de Mione e sentiu uma dor no peito, uma angústia. Como ele gostaria que fosse ela a mulher que tomava banho no Box; nunca em toda sua vida desejara tanto alguma coisa. E não desejava com malicia no pensamento; ele sentia muita falta da ruiva e não agüentava mais a distância, mas sabia que seria pior quando eles se encontrassem. Deitou-se na cama, com o coração acelerado e o corpo cansado. O quarto girava ao seu redor; ele tentou dormir um pouco, mas logo, fora 'acordado' pelos passos de sua 'companheira'. Ele se sentou novamente na cama e ficou observando a mulher se aproximar dele com um roupão vinho amarrado. Vendo-a ele se lembrou remotamente da noite que havia passado; era ela, Fergie, a mulher que Draco cantara.

Fergie andava devagar em direção de Draco, parecia querer deixar o ambiente mais quente, e também querer ficar mais sexy. Ela sentou-se do lado do loiro e beijou-lhe os lábios. Mas ele não retribui o beijo. Fergie abriu os olhos e olhou meio assustada para o garoto.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, olhando fixo para Draco.

-É isso que eu quero saber. O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – indagou o loiro, olhando para baixo. Fergie deu um suspiro.

-Você está brincando né? Você ta me zoando, não ta? – Fergie perguntou, indignada. Draco, porém não respondeu, continuou olhando para baixo. A mulher se levantou da cama; parecia estar meio irritada. – Descubra sozinho. Eu vou me arrumar e vou tomar meu café. Como sou uma pessoa civilizada, eu te convido para comer comigo, mas depois, você vai sumir da minha frente. Onde já se viu? Eu, Fergie, com um pivete feito você. – e depois ela pegou uma roupa no armário e se trancou no banheiro.

Draco ficou atordoado; pelo jeito não tinha como descobrir o que havia acontecido, pelo menos não concretamente. Ele se jogou na cama novamente e virou-se para um dos lados. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu o que tinha em cima de um dos criados-mudos. Ele voltou a se sentar na cama, se aproximou do criado-mudo e começou a soar frio quando pegou um pacote de camisinha. Suspirou aliviado ao perceber que estava fechado e o colocou de volta no lugar. 'Talvez ela deixe ai só para prevenção', ele pensou. Balançou a cabeça quando pensou que tinha imaginado aquilo. Colocou os pés para fora da cama, rindo por dentro. Mas então ele sentiu um plástico embaixo de um dos seus pés. Draco levantou o pé e veio grudado nele outro pacote de camisinha, só que aquele estava aberto.

O loiro ficou mais atordoado do que já estava e com dificuldade, se levantou da cama. Andou até o friggobar que tinha no quarto e o abriu. Então entendeu porque não se lembrava de nada e porque estava com dor de cabeça: estava de ressaca. Dentro do friggobar tinha uma garrafa de Champagne e duas de vinho, todas vazias, e algumas latas de cerveja, umas abertas e outras fechadas. Draco fechou o friggobar, não queria nem sequer pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com ele bêbado. Inquieto, ele colocou a mão no rosto, desolado. Como ele deixou isso acontecer? Como ele não se controlou? O que era para ser apenas um motivo de Mione terminar com ele poderia se transformar numa catástrofe. Ela nunca iria perdoá-lo. Ele mesmo não iria se perdoar. O loiro se sentou na poltrona que havia lá. Forçou para não chorar, principalmente quando Fergie saiu do banheiro e depois do quarto e foi tomar café. Ele precisava se acalmar e pensar com calma no que iria fazer; tinha que esfriar a cabeça. Mas, uma coisa ele sabia: Mione nunca iria descobrir sobre isso, nem que ele tivesse que proteger esse segredo com a própria vida.

N/A: Antes de tudo, desculpa pela demora para posta. Mesmo de férias, eu não postei. Eu já tinha esse capítulo pronto, mas a folga é grande, sabe? Mas a partir do próximo capítulo vocês vão ganhar um presentinho para compensar. Nesse ainda não, porque eu acabei não fazendo a tempo.

Bom, eu tive que mudar a classificação da fic, por mais que não tivesse nada diretamente dito. Mas, melhor prevenir, não acham? E antes que vocês queiram me matar, ou matar o Draco, ou quem quer que seja a vítima de vocês, esperem até o final da fic, por favor. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Não me matem, se não vocês vão fica sem final.

Ta, agora vamos para as views.

**3V;**

Debi. Ah, garota. Você ta viva. ;BB Só por isso num vou chora mais. Saudades dos seus comentários, baibé. É mesmo, stress trás rugas, e eu não quero fica velha tão cedo (?); Eu não sou sacana com a Mione nada. É a vida, sabe? O que não nos mata, nos fortalece. E, tadinho mesmo. Tadinho nada; olha o que o safado fez com a Mione! Ui, vou te paga como? Com um capítulo? Ah, complica a vida das pessoas é tão legal. Beijos, mour.

**FeB;**

Sati. Quem entende mesmo. Ele é tão fofo e ao mesmo tempo, tão malvado. Ui, sabe que às vezes eu também me confundo? E pode deixa que eu continuo.

Bom, é isso. Comentem mais, pessoas. Eu esperava mais comentários, mas, faze o que? Até o próximo capítulo.


	9. Manhã de Natal

Forças do Destino 2

Capítulo 9 – Manhã de Natal

Mione havia acabado de sair da banheira e de se secar e, enrolada numa toalha, com a roupa de baixo, olhava seu armário, procurando algum vestido. Estava desistindo, pois não gostara de nenhum dos que tinha. Só ficou aliviada quando Alana entrou em seu quarto trazendo um vestido em suas mãos.

-Perdão pela intromissão, mas esqueceram de deixar seu vestido para o café aqui, senhorita. – ela disse, colocando a roupa que trazia em cima da cama da garota.

-Não tem problema. – Mione respondeu calma. Alana então se retirou do quarto, deixando a garota sozinha no quarto, novamente. A ruiva andou até sua cama para ver o vestido. Era um lilás bem clarinho e não era muito comprido. Parecia ir até o joelho, mais ou menos. Soltando-se da toalha, ela colocou o vestido e viu que era exatamente esse o comprimento: no joelho. O tecido era bem leve, a saia era rodada. Não tinha manga, era meio que uma regata, e o decote era médio. Acompanhando o vestido tinha um par de pequenas luvas, também de cor lilás. Mione as pegou e colocou em suas mãos.

Virou-se para o espelho e sorriu. Depois, andou até o armário e procurou um sapato que combinasse. Com tanto sapato, não foi difícil achar um, foi difícil escolher. Quando finalmente havia escolhido, voltou para o banheiro e lá soltou os longos cabelos vermelhos, já desbotados. Então se olhou no espelho: seus olhos estavam inchados. Cansada, abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto. Depois de secá-lo e colocar a toalha de volta no lugar, olhou novamente o próprio reflexo. Deu um suspiro: cada vez gostava menos do que via.

Pronta, ela saiu do banheiro e sentou-se em sua cama. Não estava com a menor vontade de sair de lá. Deitou-se e ficou observando o teto. Seus olhos estavam naquela pintura branca, mas seu pensamento estava longe. Pensava em tudo, principalmente em Draco e em Victor e toda aquela situação. Era tudo que ela pensava, por mais que tentasse evitar, não conseguia pensar em nada mais. E quanto mais pensava, com mais raiva ficava de Aquiles. Como ele pudera fazer algo assim? A ruiva balançou a cabeça. Não queria pensar naquilo: iria arranjar um jeito de resolver tudo.

Levantou-se então da cama e cansada por não ter dormido, ela caminhou em direção da porta. Ficou parada na frente dela por alguns momentos, com a mão na maçaneta, olhando para o chão. Depois de dar um suspiro, ela abriu a porta, saiu do quarto e então levantou a cabeça. Levou um susto ao levantá-la: Aquiles estava na porta e ele também se assustou ao encontrá-la. Mas esse breve momento logo passou e Mione fechou a cara para o garoto.

-Mione. – ele falou suplicante. Mas a garota fingiu não ouvi-lo e ainda fingiu que não o via; desviou dele e saiu andando, sem rumo. – Mione, o salão é pro outro lado – ele chamou, mas a ruiva continuou ignorando-o. – Não me ignore, por favor. Ei, você vai se perder! – mas nem assim ela respondeu ao garoto. Ele ficou observando a garota se distanciar e, perdendo-a de vista, virou-se e se encaminhou para o salão.

* * *

Draco havia acabado de sair do quarto de Fergie; tinha tomado banho e se trocado com uma roupa que a criadagem trouxera, provavelmente mandada pela cantora. Ela ainda convidara o loiro para tomar café em sua companhia, mesmo estando bravo com ele, mas Draco se recusou a ir. O que ele precisava agora era de um tempo sozinho, um momento só dele, para respirar e pensar no que estava fazendo, se tudo aquilo valia a pena.

E foi o que ele fez! Saindo do hotel, ele olhou a sua volta: não conhecia nenhum daqueles lugares, o que era melhor, pois assim seria mais fácil de andar sem rumo e pensar no que deveria fazer.

Caminhando pela rua, ele foi observando os trouxas que passavam em sua frente; normalmente ele os olharia dos pés a cabeça com ar de superioridade, mas seu pensamento estava tão longe, que ele estava fora de si, não era o mesmo. Tudo que ele via eram borrões girando em torno dele; enquanto andava, sua cabeça doía, latejava, às vezes com pontadas. Ele foi ficando tonto, mas forçou ao máximo pra não cair, e conseguiu.

Na visão borrada, ele avistou um parque; era grande e bem florestado. Se aproximando do parque, ele olhou para o portão de entrada, grande com barras finas. Não era uma entrada muito chamativa e nada romântica, mas Draco não estava ligando para nada naquele momento, por isso passou pelo portão e foi caminhando pelo parque. Várias crianças passaram correndo perto dele, atrapalhando seu caminho, mas ele preferiu ignorá-las a tomar alguma atitude. Logo, encontrou o que queria: um banco, no meio de clareira, onde não tivesse barulho nenhum, além do vento. E foi lá que se sentou ainda meio tonto com tudo que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Por um momento, enquanto caminhava perdida pelos corredores do castelo, Hermione se chateou consigo mesma por ter virado as costas para Aquiles, afinal agora não sabia o caminho, mas esse momento logo passou e ela preferiu estar assim, ali perdida, do que pedir ajuda dele, tamanha era a raiva que a garota sentia. E até era melhor que estivesse sozinha, precisava de um momento apenas para você. Tudo em sua vida estava acontecendo muito rápido, estava tudo mudando e ela não estava mais conseguindo controlar o que acontecia. Por sua cabeça passou a lembrança de Harry e Rony. Como será que eles estariam? O que eles estariam fazendo? Será que haviam passado o Natal juntos, será que estavam se divertindo? Estariam eles ainda com raiva dela? Ou, será que eles sentiam saudades dela? Essas perguntas não lhe saiam da cabeça e por um breve momento, ela parou, fechou os olhos e quis que sua vida voltasse a ser como era antes de ir pra esse castelo, antes de saber que seus pais não eram seus pais verdadeiros, antes de apresentar a peça de teatro, antes de se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy, quando ela ainda achava que era feliz, quando sua vida não se passava das preocupações com as provas.

Ela desejou isso com toda a sua força interior, que ficou tonta, e quando abriu os olhos, por alguns instantes achou o que pedira havia se realizado, talvez pela visão desfocada ou pela grande luminosidade gerada pelo tempo que ficara de olhos fechados, ela realmente pensou que estava em Hogwarts, mas quando sua visão voltou ao normal e foi se adaptando a luminosidade, ela percebeu que nem que desejasse com toda a sua força, as coisas nunca mudariam, a não ser que ela fizesse com que mudassem.

Confiante, ela olhou para frente, decidida do que iria fazer e quando iria fazer. Em sua cabeça, armara todo seu plano, e ninguém iria atrapalhá-la, nem mesmo seus pais ou Aquiles, ela sabia o que devia fazer, ela sabia que devia seguir o que seu coração dizia.

* * *

Draco havia acabado de chegar ao hotel em que havia se instalado com a mãe e estava esperando o elevador no Hall; quando o elevador finalmente chegou, a porta dele abriu e Draco viu pelo reflexo do espelho uma mulher loira, os olhos cinza inchados, talvez por não dormir à noite ou por ter chorado muito. O garoto então a reconheceu, ela era sua mãe. Narcisa virou-se para Draco, deu um suspiro, aliviada, ao ver que era realmente ele, que não estava ficando louca, abriu um sorriso e, quando o loiro entrou no elevador, ela se jogou em seus braços, abraçando-o o mais forte que seus braços cansados conseguiram.

-Onde você estava? – ela perguntou, ainda abraçando o filho. – Você disse que ia sair com um pessoal e que voltaria tarde, mas já é quase meio dia, e você não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida. Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Draco não retribuiu o abraço da mãe, apenas respondeu o que ela queria. "Sim, estou bem, não aconteceu nada. Acabei dormindo em outro hotel, com o pessoal que eu conheci e depois do café, vim para cá, mas me perdi no caminho, por isso demorei"

A mulher olhou desconfiada para o filho, não acreditava totalmente naquela história que Draco lhe contara. "Você tem certeza que foi isso que aconteceu? Você não esta me escondendo nada?". Mas o garoto não lhe contara mais nada, apenas apertou o botão do andar onde era o quarto deles, ignorando completamente a desconfiança e a curiosidade da mãe.

-Não, mãe, não tenho mais nada para dizer. – ele disse frio.

* * *

-Hermione! – a garota ouviu alguém a chamando enquanto andava pelo corredor. Ela não havia reconhecido a voz, então parou e se virou para ver quem era. Para sua surpresa, era Aaron. O garoto estava com uma expressão de alívio ao encontrá-la e, andando ele se aproximou da garota – Estava te procurando. Estão todos te esperando para o café-da-manhã. Não só a você, a Jenny também está atrasada, mas isso porque ela dormiu quando foi para o quarto. Vamos? – ele então perguntou, sorrindo para a ruiva.

-Ah, sim. – então eles voltaram a andar, com Aaron guiando a garota – Na verdade, eu estava indo para o salão, mas eu ainda não me acostumei com o tamanho desse castelo. Quero dizer, acostumada com o castelo eu estou, mas me perco nos corredores daqui. – e depois sorriu.

-É normal, logo você aprende a andar e, vai achar até que esse castelo é pequeno. – ele disse, brincando.

-Pequeno? Impossível! Ah, é verdade... Como que você conhece o castelo tão bem? – curiosa, Mione perguntou.

-Eu e o meu irmão meio que crescemos aqui. Seus pais sempre pediam para que viéssemos passar alguns dias no castelo, e meus pais vinham junto com a gente, então sempre passávamos vários dias por aqui. Até porque, apesar de ter nascido aqui, minha casa mesmo não é em Hertz. Minha casa é em outro estado, assim digamos, mas a capital do reino é aqui, entende?

Hermione não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu entretida, e depois ficou quieta. Aaron não insistiu em continuar conversando com ela, sabia que aos poucos iria conseguir conquistar a confiança dela e assim, eles conversariam normalmente, não precisando da insistência dele. E, na verdade, nem ficaram muito tempo calados, pois logo estavam no salão. Enquanto descia as escadas, a ruiva notou que todos os convidados já estavam acomodados, conversando. Ela baixou os olhos, preferia não olhar para não se envergonhar, afinal, todos estavam esperando por ela para poderem comer, e para sua sorte seu plano havia funcionado, pois quase ninguém percebera que ela havia chegado, até porque ninguém a havia anunciado. Aaron acompanhou a garota até o lugar dela, ao lado do rei e depois se sentou em seu próprio lugar, ao lado de seu pai, em frente ao lugar onde Jenny deveria estar sentada, se estivesse presente.

O lugar, porém, não ficou muito tempo vazio, pois logo Jenny chegou e se sentou em sua cadeira. Com todos sentados, os servos começaram a servir o café da manhã. E para sorte de Mione, não havia nada que ela não gostasse, por isso, para não ter que conversar com Aquiles ou com qualquer outra pessoa, ela colocou na boa tudo que podia, sempre que conseguia uma brecha. No final do café, ela estava cheia, não conseguindo nem olhar para um copo de água sem passar mal de tanto que havia comido.

Quando os convidados começaram a se levantar, Mione fez o mesmo e começou a se encaminhar para as escadas, o mais rápido que seu corpo cansado lhe permitia. Aaron a viu andando e foi em direção dela.

-Agora você tem um tempo livre, pode fazer o que quiser até o jantar; pode dormir se quiser, mas não se atrase para o jantar de novo, ta? – ele falou e depois deixou a garota sozinha para que ela decidisse o que iria fazer. Ao compreender o que o garoto havia dito antes de se distanciar, Hermione deu suspiro de alívio: finalmente poderia descansar. E talvez, por esse motivo, seu corpo lhe ofereceu uma energia extra e ela conseguiu andar mais rápido. Depois de subir as escadas e sair do salão, ela encontrou Alana, uma de suas criadas, e pediu que ela a guiasse até o quarto. A criada sorriu e fez o que a garota pediu, e quando elas chegaram ao quarto, Alana a deixou sozinha.

No quarto, a primeira coisa que a ruiva fez foi jogar-se em sua cama. Seu corpo agradeceu e relaxou por completo; não demorou muito para que seus olhos fechassem e ela finalmente dormisse. E mesmo que já estivesse meio inconsciente, ela sabia com o que ela iria sonhar e, talvez por isso, quisesse dormir o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Aquiles estava em seu quarto, sentado no muro da varanda, observando a paisagem, observando as montanhas. Em suas mãos havia um pequeno embrulho e um envelope fechado enrolados por um cordão; sobre um de seus ombros, uma coruja. Por um momento o garoto desviou o olhar das montanhas para o embrulho. Ele suspirou decidido e então olhou para a coruja empoleirada em seu ombro. O garoto então prendeu o embrulho em uma das patas da coruja e recomendou: "Leve para ela."

A coruja soltou um pio de aprovação, abriu suas asas, saiu voando e perdeu-se no horizonte. Aquiles a acompanhou com os olhos até onde conseguiu e depois, voltou a contemplar as montanhas pensando no que aconteceria daquele para frente. Talvez fosse a hora de lutar pelo que acreditava e fazer a diferença.

* * *

Draco estava deitado na cama do quarto, tentando com todas as suas forças lembrar exatamente do que acontecera na última noite, mas não conseguia lembrar-se do que fizera, apenas lembrava-se de encontrar a camisinha aberta no quarto em que dormira com uma mulher. Com essa prova, não havia como pensar em outra coisa a não ser que realmente transara com Fergie.

Como contaria isso para Hermione? Será que devia contar mesmo para a garota o que acontecera, ou devia simplesmente terminar? Essas e outras dúvidas assombravam sua mente e ele não conseguia pensar em qualquer que fosse a solução para seu problema.

Com a cabeça doendo, ele então se sentou na cama e olhou para um embrulho em cima da mesa. Era o presente de Natal que ele daria a Hermione, mas não tinha como mandar para a garota, estava no meio de trouxas. E na verdade, nem sabia se devia mandar ou não, estava ficando cada vez mais confuso.

**N/A:** ANTES DE TUDO, NÃO ME MATAM! Eu sei que fiquei décadas sem postar, mas eu estava realmente sem tempo e sem inspiração para escrever. Mas agora que eu encontrei minha criatividade, meu tempo e minha vontade de escrever, aqui estou com um capítulo novo! Eu sei, está curto, mas prometo que vou escrever outros que serão maiores e que logo estarão no ar, prometo mesmo! Não desistam da minha fic, ta? Bom, é isso amores! Beijão.


	10. Lembranças

Forças do Destino 2

Capítulo 10 - Lembranças

A garota estava lendo, deitada em sua cama quando ouviu algo arranhando sua janela, que estava fechada. Em parte assustada, ela se levantou, curiosa, e caminhou até a janela, tentando não fazer nenhum ruído. Devagar, ela abriu a janela e suspirou aliviada ao ver uma coruja das torres branca com um embrulho amarrada em uma de suas patas. Rapidamente, a coruja voou para dentro do quarto da garota e se acomodou na bancada do quarto. Vendo o animal já dentro de sua casa, a garota fechou a janela novamente.

-Espere um momento – ela disse, enquanto se encaminhava para fora do quarto. A coruja então ficou parada, sem fazer qualquer movimento, enquanto a garota não estava presente. Mas não teve que esperar muito, pois ela logo voltou com um prato em suas mãos e se sentou em frente ao animal. Acariciando a cabeça da coruja, a menina ofereceu-lhe um pedaço do pão e do queijo que trouxera. A coruja comeu e soltou um pio de agradecimento.

Vendo que a mensageira estava satisfeita, a garota desamarrou o pacote de sua perna. Depois que o pegou, percebeu que havia um envelope junto. Deixando de lado o embrulho, ela abriu o envelope, tirou o que havia dentro e leu para si mesma, apenas com os olhos.

_Feche os olhos_

_E se lembre_

_De tudo que compartilhamos_

_Abra-os novamente_

_E olhe para_

_A escuridão do céu_

_E se encontrar o que_

_Por tempos_

_Procuramos juntos_

_Você irá entender_

_Tudo que_

_Aconteceu-nos_

_E então_

_Acreditará_

_Que tudo_

_O que eu disse_

_Era sincero_

Por mais que não houvesse nome, ela sabia quem era lhe enviara aquilo. E ela sabia o que teria que fazer. Sabia o que iria acontecer a partir daquele momento. Sentada em frente à bancada, ela escreveu o mais rápido que pode em um pedaço de pergaminho, prendeu-o em uma das patas da coruja. Depois de dar mais comida à coruja, a garota, pegou o embrulho, andou em direção a janela e a abriu. Ao ver a janela aberta, o animal abriu suas asas, voando para fora. Antes de seguir seu rumo, a coruja parou em frente à garota.

-Pode levar... – ela falou e depois a coruja virou-se e batendo as asas o mais rápido possível, voou para seu destino. A garota rasgou o papel de embrulho enquanto olhava a coruja se distanciar. Quando a perdeu de vista na escuridão da noite, olhou para a caixa que estava embrulhada. Curiosa, abriu a caixa e se deparou com uma corrente de prata, muito bonita, com um pingente em forma de coração. Contra sua vontade, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, forçando-a a fechá-los. E quando os abriu, esperava ver apenas o breu da noite, mas o que viu foi uma estrela, a que brilhava mais forte, a mais bonita do céu. Ela não agüentou e voltou a chorar descontroladamente, jogando-se em sua cama.

~~*

Quando Hermione acordou já estava quase no horário do jantar. Assustada com o tempo que dormira, ela se levantou o mais rápido que sua sonolência permitiu e foi para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho, tentando assim terminar de acordar. Depois de banho tomado, ela se sacou e correu para o closet, onde por um bom tempo ela tentou escolher algo para usar, mas não tinha a menor idéia de que tipo de roupa usar.

Angustiada, ela se sentou no banco dentro do closet e de lá, observou todas as opções. Por algum motivo, Mione sentia que nada era apropriado, mas não sabia o que seria. Desistiu de escolher algo, mas continuou sentada no banco, lembrando-se de tudo que estava acontecendo com ela e tudo que ela deixou para trás. Ela aproveitou o momento de nostalgia ao máximo, pois eram poucos os que ela tinha e ela até sabia porque não pensava sempre sobre essas coisas: o estado que ela ficava depois era deplorável.

Mas ela naquele momento ela não pensava em como seria depois, apenas aproveitava aquele momento num mundo totalmente dela, onde ninguém poderia interferir. E para sorte de Hermione, ela tinha uma memória impressionante, por isso além de recordar o que havia acontecido, lembrava com clareza o que cada pessoa lhe dissera, fazendo assim que suas memórias parecessem mais reais, como se elas estivessem acontecendo naquele momento. E algumas das frases ditas pelas pessoas que ela convivia eram marcadas, soavam mais fortes do que as outras.

E na verdade, a maioria daquelas frases estava fazendo mal a garota, pois lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos fechados da garota e a rolaram pelo rosto. Mas ela não queria sair de lá, não queria voltar ao mundo real, não queria deixar suas lembranças; por pior que elas fossem, sua vida conseguia ser pior.

~~*

Já era quase oito horas da noite quando Draco finalmente abriu os olhos. Estava deitado na cama do quarto pensando em Hermione quando pegara no sono. Seu cansaço era tanto que ele nem sequer tentara lutar contra os olhos que se fechavam e quando acordou, não sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter perdido tempo dormindo, até porque ele não pretendia fazer nada, não estava com a menor vontade de sair do quarto.

O loiro sentou-se na cama ainda atordoado pelo sono e olhou para o relógio. Coçou a cabeça e se perguntou se o horário estava mesmo certo, se tinha dormido tanto assim mesmo. Depois olhou para si mesmo: ainda estava com a roupa que usara na festa de Natal. Nem sequer havia trocados quando chegara ao hotel. Draco deu um suspiro de tédio, se levantou e se encaminhou para o banheiro, onde tomaria um banho antes que sua mãe o chamasse para o jantar, o que não demoraria muito.

~~*

-Posso entrar? – perguntou Aaron, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Aquiles depois de bater na porta e abri-la. Procurou pelo irmão, mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar a vista e como o garoto não respondeu, Aaron encarou o silêncio como um sim e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Quieto e devagar, ele se andou pelo quarto procurando por Aquiles e, não o encontrando nem no quarto ou no banheiro, se encaminhou para a varanda. A porta de vidro estava fechada, então, com cuidado, o garoto a abriu e acendeu a luz da varanda, e quando estava nela, viu Aquiles sentando na mureta, observando a noite.

-O que você quer? – Aquiles perguntou, sem sequer olhar para o irmão, sem se mover, sem qualquer expressão no rosto ou tom na voz. Aaron não se surpreendeu. Conhecia o irmão como ninguém, e sabia como agir numa situação daquelas.

-Vim ver como você estava. Não é normal você ficar no quarto no Natal. – ele respondeu se aproximando do irmão. Aquiles não falou mais nada, então Aaron sentou na mureta da varanda, em frente ao outro. Vendo o irmão sentado em sua frente, Aquiles desviou o olhar e passou a olhar para as próprias mãos. – Sinceramente, eu não acredito que você esteja enfrentando tudo isso dessa maneira. Você sempre foi o mais forte de nós! – ele falou, tentando chamar a atenção do irmão.

-E foi só para isso que você veio? – disse Aquiles, seco, ainda sem olhar para o irmão.

-Não... O assunto sobre que vim conversar lhe interessa! – o outro respondeu, ignorando o jeito do irmão.

-Até parece... – quando falou, Aquiles ainda observava as próprias mãos, como se elas fossem mais interessantes que Aaron.

-Victor, sou seu irmão, é óbvio que eu sei que isso vai lhe interessar... – continuou Aaron, desesperado pela atenção do irmão.

-Que seja. – o mais novo não tentou nem esconder o desinteresse no que o outro falava.

Aaron soltou um suspiro que Aquiles não conseguiu distinguir, se era de alívio, de tédio, ou de qualquer outra coisa; mas não deu a menor importância. Continuou ignorando o irmão, até que ele confessou: "Vim falar de Hermione!" Após ouvir o que Aaron dissera, Aquiles não conseguiu se contar ou disfarçar o interesse. Foi algo irracional e incontrolável: ele logo levantou a cabeça e olhou para o irmão.

-O que tem ela? – foi tudo o que conseguiu falar.

~~*

Hermione havia acabado de sair do quarto e estava se encaminhando para o salão de jantar, guiada por sua criada Alana, quando se encontrou com sua irmã, Jenny, que também era guiada por uma de suas próprias servas. Jenny sorriu aberto ao se encontrar com a irmã, que se limitou a abrir um sorriso tímido.

-Descansou? – a morena perguntou muito animada.

-Peguei no sono, mas pensei em tanta coisa, mesmo enquanto estava dormindo, que não tenho certeza se descansei de verdade. – Mione respondeu, sem qualquer tom de felicidade e, depois, olhou para o rosto da outra. – Você, ao contrário, parece ter dormido muito bem!

Jenny riu da irmã. "Eu apenas tirei um cochilo agora pouco! Passei a tarde conversando com o Aaron.", ela disse, sorrindo. A garota se aproximou da ruiva e continuou, em tom de confidência. "E sejamos sinceras, ele é muito legal, é uma graça, mas dei graças a Merlin quando finalmente consegui me livrar dele. Ele não parava de falar de você, estava um saco ficar ouvindo seu nome a cada dois segundos!"

A ruiva olhou assustada para a irmã, como se o que Jenny dissera não fizesse o menor sentido. Por qual motivo Aaron iria conversar sobre ela com sua irmã? Decidiu ignorar o que a garota contara, já tinha coisas o suficiente ocupando sua cabeça.

-É melhor o Draco tomar cuidado. Quem sabe o Aaron nunca superou o que aconteceu entre vocês? – comentou maldosa. Hermione continuou a ignorar o que dizia a irmã dizia, até porque não acreditava em nenhuma palavra, ou assim pensava.

~~*

A ruiva já estava sentada na mesa do salão de jantar, esperando que o jantar fosse servido, quando Aquiles e Aaron chegaram ao salão. Hermione decidiu olhar o nada ao perceber que os irmãos se encaminhavam para a mesa, tentando assim ter um motivo para ignorá-los. Porém, seu plano de evitar Aquiles, afim de que ele não se atrevesse a falar com ela, não obteve o resultado esperado: assim que se sentou em seu lugar, em frente à Hermione, o garoto se dirigiu a ela.

-Posso falar com você depois do jantar ou você vai continuar com essa atitude ridícula?

Hermione não respondeu; se limitou a olhá-lo, fria e com desprezo. O garoto sentiu um frio lhe subir a espinha, mas usou toda sua força para contê-lo. Depois, olhou novamente para a ruiva, sério. "Parece que você vai seguir a segunda opção.", foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, sentindo o olhar fatal de Hermione sobre ele.

-Que moral você tem para falar que algo é ridículo? – ela indagou, em tom de desprezo. Aquiles não respondeu a ofensa, apenas voltou a insistir.

-Vai conversar comigo direito ou não?

-Não tenho mais nada a falar com você! – Mione disse brava e depois virou o rosto, tentando livrar-se do olhar sério do garoto. Então Aquiles desistiu, por ora. Depois do jantar, tentaria novamente.

bN/A:/b Sim, está bem curto, me perdoem por isso! Mas tenho alguns motivos óbvios e plausíveis: em primeiro lugar, não tenho recebido comentário algum e isso está me deixando frustrada! Portanto, comentem (: E em segundo lugar, decorrente do primeiro ponto, eu estou me dedicando mais aos meus originais, já que ninguém comenta nas fics mesmo. E por isso, às vezes fico sem criatividade o suficiente para continuá-las! É isso pessoas. Comentem mais, ta? Beijos!


	11. Desculpas

Forças do Destino 2

Capítulo 11 – Desculpas

Ao fim do jantar a ruiva se levantou rapidamente, estava decidida a ignorar Aquiles, não importava qual fosse o preço; seu plano falhou, no entanto, o garoto fora mais rápido e conseguiu segura-la pelo braço. Hermione o olhou com seu olhar mais ameaçador, o mais intimidador, mas isso não foi o suficiente.

-Vai me soltar ou não? – ela perguntou, sem paciência

-Enquanto você não escutar ao que eu tenho a dizer, não! – o garoto estava na mesma situação que a ruiva, sua paciência estava se esgotando. A ruiva tentou por uma última vez se livrar das mãos do outro, mas o moreno era mais forte; no fim, ela cedeu. – Vem comigo, é melhor conversarmos no meu quarto. – ele disse ao final, percebendo que havia vencido. Hermione hesitou, preferia ficar em um lugar público, algo na idéia de ficar sozinha no quanto de Aquiles com ele não lhe soava bem, mas sabia que não conseguiria convencê-lo e cedeu novamente.

O garoto soltou o braço de Mione depois de fazê-la prometer que não fugiria e então, juntos, porém distantes um do outro, seguiram até o quarto dele. Já em frente a porta, Victor abriu-a e deixou que a ruiva entrasse primeiro. Hermione observou o quarto atentamente enquanto o moreno trancava a porta: era grande, não tanto quanto o quarto dela, mas o tamanho era mais que razoável. Estava desarrumado, como qualquer quarto de garoto, porém ela conseguiu imaginá-lo organizado e pôde ver o quanto o aposento era bonito.

-Pode se sentar, se quiser. – o garoto disse, tentando ser educado. Ela obedeceu e sentou-se na cama dele; Aquiles a acompanhou e sentou-se na cama também, porém a uma distância razoável, por mais insistente que fosse, entendia que a garota não queria mais tê-lo por perto.

-Estamos aqui, pode dizer. – Mione foi fria, seu tom de voz estava seco; ela queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali. Aquiles engoliu seco e por um momento fitou-a, procurando as palavras. Em silêncio ele se levantou da cama, aproximou-se da garota e ajoelhou-se em frente a ela; mesmo estando com raiva do garoto, Mione sentiu-se envergonhada ao vê-lo diante de si daquele jeito – O que você está fazendo? – perguntou, estendeu a mão para levantá-lo.

-Posso te pedir desculpas antes de tudo? – ele disse, segurando o braço da garota.

-Pode, mas faça o favor de se levantar.

-Você me desculpa?

-Quer se levantar?

-Se eu me levantar, você vai me desculpar? – Mione fez silêncio por um momento, não sabia o que responder, mas vê-lo ajoelhado estava incomodando-a. Ela hesitou em responder, mas não agüentaria mais tal situação

-Eu desculpo.

-Promete?

-Prometo! – ela disse – Mas se levanta logo. – O moreno obedeceu e sentou-se novamente na beirada da cama, um pouco mais próximo do que da vez anterior. – Então, quer me dizer logo? Não estou com a menor vontade de ficar aqui por muito tempo. – o garoto tentou não se machucar com as palavras duras de Mione, sabia que ela estava alterada e que no fundo ela não queria dizer tais coisas.

-Eu só quero que você entenda que eu não queria te machucar, de verdade; em momento algum eu pensei em te enganar – ele começou, enquanto procurava as palavras certas para contar tudo de uma vez, não podia mais esconder a verdade. – Mas eu não podia te dizer a verdade, você não estava preparada para escutar; para ser sincero, acho que você ainda não devia saber e que seus pais não deviam ter convidado para conhecê-los; por melhor que as intenções deles fossem, isso só esta te fazendo mal.

-Do mesmo jeito, você podia ter me contado antes. Você já sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia como eu ia ficar, sabia de tudo e nunca... Nunca fez a menor menção de me contar algo. Como você quer que eu me sinta? Como você quer que eu confie em você novamente? Como você quer que eu me case com você depois disso?

-Tente entender, Mione, está sendo tão difícil para mim quanto para você e...

-Não parece; na verdade, parece até que você está gostando da situação.

-Eu apenas tento ver o lado bom disso tudo! Apesar de tudo que eu estou perdendo, de tudo que eu sofri por causa disso, eu tenho a oportunidade de ser feliz ao seu lado, se você aceitar. – Aquiles não se conteve e se aproximou da garota. Ele direcionou a própria mão para o rosto dela a fim de acariciá-la, mas esta desviou. – Não faz assim, não sabe o quanto me entristece saber que você está brava comigo por algo que não é minha culpa.

-Não é sua culpa? – o sangue de Mione começou a correr mais rápido, estava indignada. – Lógico que é sua culpa! Você podia ter me dito... O que custava você me chamar e dizer toda a verdade? Arrancaria algum pedaço? Não, não arrancaria NADA! Mas você fez isso? NÃO! – a paciência da ruiva estava quase à zero.

-Você não entende! – o garoto virou o corpo para frente, a expressão de raiva da ruiva estava torturando. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para o chão, sem saber o que dizer; não era um silêncio constrangedor, no entanto, estava mais parecido com uma pausa para respirar e pensar com clareza.

-Você deve estar aproveitando muito isso, não? – Hermione disse finalmente, sem tirar os olhos no chão. As palavras da garota esgotaram a paciência do moreno, que se levantou, completamente indignado pelo que ouvira.

-Estou decepcionado! – Aquiles começou a falar, olhando sério para a ruiva. O tom de voz dele fez com que Mione levantasse o rosto para olhá-lo; ela o encarou, porém isso não o assustou. – Você realmente pensa que o mundo gira em torno de você, que só você tem problemas, que só você ta sofrendo? – a garota fez menção de falar, mas o moreno a impediu com o olhar. A ruiva esperava que o sermão continuasse, mas Aquiles sentou-se novamente onde estava e, com o olhar um pouco mais doce, olhou-a. – Eu também estou sofrendo, por causa disso, eu também perdi muita coisa. E eu também estou triste e com medo, Hermione, muito medo e eu não tenho mais ninguém para ser meu porto seguro. Ver você brava comigo só está piorando tudo! – ele disse, quase chorando. A ruiva o olhou e algo dentro dela se derreteu; ela então o abraçou, esquecendo toda a raiva que sentira dele.

~~*

Ela abriu os olhos e os sentiu inchados pelo choro que durou a noite toda. Seu peito doía por dentro, como se alguém tivesse cortado com uma faca seu coração; por dentro, ela estava aos pedaços, estava pior do que imaginava que ficaria se seu pior pesadelo acontecesse. Ela enfrentara com facilidade quando a possibilidade dele vir a toda apareceu, mas a esperança de ser apenas um alarme falso era maior, dando força para acreditar em finais felizes, os quais nunca chegariam para ela, não importava o quanto ela esperasse, o quanto ela pedisse por eles.

Desviou o olhar do teto virando-se de lado; no foco de seu campo de visão entrara então a maldita janela, aquela que trazia as piores notícias. As únicas notícias que ela desejava não escutar; no entanto, seu desejo não era o suficiente para mantê-las longe: as terríveis novidades continuavam a chegar. A garota sabia que logo chegaria a coruja matinal para deixá-la pior do que a última coruja noturna. Não havia como evitar, era seu destino, nada mudaria aquilo.

Ela sabia que a próxima coruja seria a última e traria dentro do precioso envelope cor creme um convite que deixaria seus pais emocionados na mesma medida que ela ficaria desgostosa; seria um convite que ela não teria como recusar mesmo querendo, seria obrigada a aceitar.

Cansada, ela levantou o corpo colocando os pés no chão; manteve-se sentada na cama enquanto pensava no que faria depois de tal coruja, pois a mensagem que ela traria seria o fato que mudaria para sempre sua vida e ela precisava de algo para se segurar, alguma motivação para seguir seu próprio rumo sem o que antes era a coisa mais importante para ela, sem o que antes dava a ela um motivo para sorrir, um motivo a mais para querer manter-se viva.

Por um momento, pensou em se matar, mas ela sabia que isso só traria desgosto à pessoa que tanto a queria bem, que tanto a tratava como uma princesa, sem contar a infelicidade aos seus pais. No entanto, uma cena como essa talvez fizesse o mundo voltar a ser o que era antes. Era apenas um talvez, mas não custava tentar, custava?

A garota então se levantou ao ouvir o pio da coruja do lado de fora de sua janela. Sem pressa alguma, ela caminhou ao seu destino a abriu, deixando o animal entrar em seu quarto. "Chegou mais cedo hoje!" ela disse então, seu tom não demonstrava qualquer emoção.

**N/A: **Antes de tudo, desculpas a todos os meus leitores pela demora extrema para atualizar a fic e por voltar com um capítulo minúsculo. Tentarei explicar tudo! Primeiro: eu estava realmente sem tempo ALGUM, tanto que nenhuma das minhas fics foi atualizada, o máximo de "atualização" que eu fiz foram poemas soltos que foram publicados em alguns dos sites nos quais eu postos minhas artes. O real motivo para minha falta de tempo para as fics foi um texto original que eu estava escrevendo feito uma doida, tal texto atrapalhou meu tempo de estudo (por tal motivo, não me surpreenderei com as 6 notas vermelhas que eu estou esperando). Esse texto original não será publicado por enquanto, infelizmente: ele é uma exclusividade para meu namorado, foi presente para ele de um ano de namoro. Ainda falta alguns retoques que com o tempo eu vou fazer, ou seja, quando estiver realmente finalizado, caberá a ele decidir se eu posso publicar ou não, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Agora, explicando o motivo para o tamanho do capítulo: todos sabem que eu não atualizo a fic há meses pelo simples fato que eu não estava mais escrevendo, ou seja, todas as idéias para a história que eu tinha, eu perdi, apenas isso eu lembrava de fato e nem ficou exatamente como eu imaginava (tenho certeza), por isso estou relendo a FDD1 e os primeiros capítulos de FDD2 para ver se eu consigo me lembrar de tudo novamente (e se eu não lembrar, minha criatividade vai entrar em ação. Por isso, peço paciência a todos! E, é claro, quero agradecer a todos os que ainda lêem a fic e estavam aguardando ansiosos por novidades. Saibam que são vocês que me dão forças para continuar a escrever. Prometo voltar logo...


	12. Em Segredo

Forças do Destino II

Capítulo 12 – Em Segredo

-Bom dia Hermione. – o rei estava sentado, no seu costumeiro lugar a mesa. As refeições não eram mais no salão de festas, os convidados para as festas de final de ano já haviam voltado para suas próprias casas, do mesmo modo que as pessoas da cidade já haviam voltado para seus respectivos lugares, tanto que pouco Hermione via os pais de Victor e Aaron: ambos trabalhavam no Ministério da Magia e estavam ocupados demais para passar algum tempo com os filhos. De vez em quando eles passavam um tempo no castelo, mas Hermione sabia que eles estavam dormindo na casa deles enquanto os dois garotos ficaram no castelo por pedido da realeza. Naquele dia, no entanto, eles fizeram questão de visitar suas crianças. No tarde seguinte, Hermione deixaria o castelo com sua irmã e os outros dois; os quatro voltariam para a escola. Era óbvio para a garota que os pais dos gêmeos estavam lá para se despedir.

A ruiva estava realmente satisfeita em voltar para Hogwarts; lembrou-se que reveria Harry e Rony, mas sua felicidade durou por pouco tempo: os dois ainda não haviam aceitado o fato que a garota namorava o loiro que ambos tanto odiavam. Talvez com a mudança na vida dela, as coisas voltariam a ser como antes.

Ao sentar-se na mesa, no entanto, a garota perdeu a fome: lembrar de Draco não lhe fez bem. Será que o garoto aceitaria o fato de Hermione ser na verdade uma princesa, a herdeira do trono? O que aquilo mudaria na relação deles? De fato, não se manteria a mesma, e ela não queria que mudasse, não poderia permitir. Decidiu não contar sobre nada que tivesse relação ao fato de ser uma princesa para o garoto e muito menos o fato de ser prometida para Victor.

Sem apetite, ela comeu, tentando evitar o olhar que Aquiles lhe mandava. Às vezes, a garota sentia certo ódio fluir-lhe pelo corpo: o garoto parecia conseguir ler a mente dela.

~~*

A ruiva estava sentada na mureta da varanda de seu quarto, observando tão atentamente a paisagem que não escutou quando Aquiles se aproximou. Com todo cuidado que pode tomar para não assustar Hermione, o garoto sentou-se na frente dela. Vendo-o ali, os olhos da garota se arregalaram, mas o susto foi momentâneo.

-Atrapalho? – ele perguntou, percebendo a reação de Hermione e temendo a resposta.

-Nem um pouco. – a surpresa da aparição de Victor ainda não havia se dissolvido completamente e fora apenas isso que ela conseguiu falar. Ela se ajeitou na mureta e fitou o amigo – Algum problema?

-Eu é que te pergunto! – Victor decidiu por ser direto, não ajudaria em nada enrolar. – Você não parecia muito feliz no café da manhã. No que estava pensando, no Malfoy? – os olhos de Hermione voltaram a se arregalar. De fato, às vezes o garoto parecia conseguir ler sua mente e isso assustava.

-Na verdade, estava sim. – ela disse singela. Precisava desabafar tudo antes de voltar para Hogwarts, e precisava de conselhos para conseguir lidar com estava acontecendo com ela. Seria Aquiles, no entanto, a melhor pessoa para lhe aconselhar? – Eu não sei se devo contar ou não para o Draco sobre tudo isso. Eu tenho medo de algo mudar entre a gente.

-Por que mudaria?

-Eu realmente não sei, mas eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento, e eu prefiro deixar tudo de lado. Ele não precisa saber de nada disso por enquanto, acho que vai ser melhor. – a garota desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos; algo no olhar do garoto estava estranho e lhe dava medo.

-Você não pretende contar para ele nada do que aconteceu aqui? – ele perguntou curioso; curiosidade que a ruiva não percebeu, ou ignorou, achando que era natural. Sem levantar o olhar, ela respondeu.

-Quando eu sair daqui, vai ser como se eu tivesse perdido uma parte da minha memória.

-E se ele perguntar?

-Eu não sei... Invento algo, digo que prefiro não comentar! Ele não precisa saber por enquanto.

~~*

Hermione estava terminando de guardar seus pertences em sua mala quando Aquiles bateu na porta quarto e entrou, sem nem ao menos esperar que a garota informasse se ele podia ou não entrar. Talvez nem ele tivesse percebido que havia feito aquilo, pois agiu naturalmente, como se a garota o tivesse convidado a entrar.

-Está pronta? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se da ruiva.

-Quase! Só preciso terminar de guardar esses livros. – ela disse, apontando para a pilha em cima da cama, ao lado deles.

-E por que você os trouxe mesmo? Você por acaso teve tempo para ler alguma coisa?

-Mais do que você imagina! Acho que morreria de tédio sem eles aqui. – Hermione disse como se algo como aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, mas ao olhar a expressão do amigo, percebeu que mais uma vez, as pessoas se assustavam com seu gosto pela leitura e pelo conhecimento. Ignorando o olhar do amigo e voltando a atenção para o que estava fazendo antes da intromissão, ela perguntou, apenas para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor. – Estou atrasada?

-Na verdade, não. Sua irmã deu a louca e desapareceu. Ninguém sabe onde ela está, nenhum bilhete nem nada. As coisas delas estão no quarto dela, todas espalhadas por sinal, mas não há indicio nenhum do lugar para onde ela foi. Estão todos aflitos e sabe o que isso significa?

-Que alguém seqüestrou a Jennifer? – a garota nem sequer levantou os olhos para dizer, suas mãos continuavam a trabalhar rápido, quase tão rápidas quanto seu próprio cérebro.

-Você só pensa em tragédia? – Aquiles levantou o rosto da amiga com a mão. – Não, ela não foi seqüestrada, ela volta logo, só quis se divertir um pouco antes de voltar para... Como que ela disse mesmo? Ah, sim! Para o campo de concentração. Não entendi o que ela quis dizer, mas tenho certeza que é hilário.

-Não, não é nada hilário. – Hermione sabia ao que Jennifer se referira e não conseguia ver graça nenhuma e tal comentário. – Você não está nada preocupado, está?

-Se quer saber... – ele então se jogou na cama da ruiva. – Não!

-Você é um absurdo! – a garota chutou de leve a perna do amigo. – E se algo acontecer com ela?

-E você se preocupa? – Aquiles nem sequer se mexeu, fitava o teto.

-Lógico. Enquanto ela não voltar, eu não saio desse inferno. – foi tudo muito rápido para a garota; antes mesmo que ela pudesse piscar, estava deitada na cama ao lado de Aquiles, que havia puxado a mão dela sem nem que ela percebesse o movimento.

-Se é isso que te importa, ela não vai demorar!

-Você fala como se soubesse de algo. – o olhar desconfiado da garota fez Victor enrubescer, mas não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo perder o rebolado. E ele estava deitado!

-Ninguém sabe de nada... Além de mim! – após falar, o garoto abriu um sorriso maroto, sentindo-se o próprio dono do universo. Escutando as palavras do amigo, Hermione não se conteve e se sentou na cama, os olhos vermelhos de fúria.

-Se ela me atrasar um minuto que seja, eu juro que te esgano.

-Você não terá forças para isso. – o garoto se sentou virado de frente para a ruiva, com o sorriso mais maroto que conseguira fazer, parecia uma criança travessa que acabara de conseguir encrencar alguém. A garota abriu um sorriso pequeno e torto, apenas por achar uma graça a feição do garoto; vendo o sorriso desta, Aquiles abriu um sorriso maior ainda. Sem pensar, ele colocou a mão no rosto da garota, arrumando-lhe depois o cabelo dela. Olhou-a profundamente, como se pudesse ver através dela, ou talvez ver por dentro dela. – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Hermione, confusa, respondeu que sim, temendo qual seria a pergunta, mas curiosa o suficiente para esquecer o medo. Antes de perguntar, o garoto respirou fundo.

-Você realmente não vai contar nada do que aconteceu aqui para o Malfoy? – fora mais fácil perguntar do que ele pensara, mesmo vendo depois a cara de confusão da ruiva.

-Por quê? – ela realmente não entendera o motivo da pergunta.

-É apenas curiosidade, entende? Você não falou aquilo da boca para fora?

-Não, eu realmente não pretendo contar nada.

-Nada mesmo?

-Definitivamente!

-Nem isso?

A ruiva teve apenas dois segundos para pensar no que seria o isso que o garoto estava se referindo. Foi apenas dois segundos o intervalo de tempo entre Aquiles-falando e Aquiles-beijando. Fora rápido demais, como tudo com ele era. Ela estava de olhos abertos, mas nem sequer vira o movimento, só o vira então de olhos fechados em sua frente, com seus lábios já apertados um contra o outro. Nem sequer conseguira lutar para se soltar, os braços fortes do garoto prenderam os dela.


	13. Não Mais

Forças do Destino II

Capítulo 13 – Não Mais

A viagem até a estação King Cross fora pior do que imaginara. Hermione tentou ignorar Aquiles ao máximo, ainda não acreditando no que acontecera e na forma natural que o garoto agira depois do que fizera. Sentada na limusine, a garota olhava a paisagem sem prestar a menor atenção no que estava diante de seus olhos. As pessoas a sua volta conversavam, mas para ela eram apenas ruídos, não compreendia nada e nem sequer queria. Em sua cabeça apenas um pensamento: como Aquiles tivera coragem de fazer tal coisa. Realmente acreditara que a garota nada diria a Draco Malfoy? Pior que isso: acreditava de verdade que tinha direito de beijá-la, sem dar opção nem de ela se defender ou se afastar?

Um dilema prevalecia na cabeça da garota: contava ou não ao loiro sobre o beijo? De fato estava brava com Aquiles pela ousadia, porém continuava gostando do garoto e sabia que Draco não ficaria de braços cruzados, ela tinha certeza que o namorado faria algo contra Aquiles; e com razão. Doía-lhe o coração só de pensar que algo de ruim poderia acontecer com qualquer um dos dois.

Finalmente na estação, Hermione desceu do carro sem dizer nenhuma palavra e, ainda sem se dirigir a ninguém, pegou os próprios pertences no porta-malas, colocou-os em um dos carrinhos de bagagem e se encaminhou para a estação. Seguida de perto de Victor, se recusou a olhar para ele; por mais de ainda ter simpatia por ele, o garoto merecia um castigo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Decidida, andou até o pilar que dividia o mundo trouxa do mundo mágico e atravessou, sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer. Já no mundo mágico, viu o Expresso de Hogwarts, o trem vermelho que a levaria de volta para o lugar ao qual pertencia, ao lado das pessoas que tanto amava. Ao longe, viu a pessoa mais importante para ela: o loiro favorito dela conversava com uma mulher, também loira. Por natureza, Hermione sentiria ciúmes de ver outro humano do sexo feminino tão próximo a Draco, mas algo dentro dela dizia que tal mulher loira era a mãe do garoto.

Quando o loiro finalmente se despediu da mulher com um beijo no rosto e se virou, encaminhando-se para o trem, Hermione decidiu ir complementá-lo; estava com saudades do garoto. Ela o chamou, pedindo que ele a esperasse. Draco, no entanto, ao ouvir o chamado, olhou para a direção que ela estava e como não a visse, entrou no trem. Estranhando a atitude do namorado, Hermione acelerou o passo e, chegando a porta do trem pela qual Draco havia entrado, subiu no transporte com dificuldade por causa da bagagem.

Andando o mais rápido que a bagagem que levava permitia, a garota andou pelo corredor, procurando pelo garoto, mas não o encontrou. Desistiu de procurar, pelo menos enquanto estava com as malas nas mãos. Cansada, entrou na primeira cabine que encontrou vazia e com dificuldade levantou as malas a fim de colocá-las no compartimento superior. As malas estavam muito pesadas; tentou lembrar o que de tão pesado havia em cada uma. Balançou a cabeça, não era momento de pensar em algo assim. Estava de pé no banco e o peso da mala que estava segurando estava destruindo seu braço, não conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo e não tinha de onde mais tirar força; se forçasse mais um pouco, perderia o equilíbrio. E foi o aconteceu: tamanho era o peso da mala que uma das pernas da garota cedeu. Ela fechou os olhos, com medo do choque e esperando sentir a dor quando a mala caísse em cima de seu corpo.

Manteve os olhos fechados, ainda esperando a dor, que não veio. Escutou o barulho da mala se chocando com o chão, mas não sentiu dor alguma. Devagar abriu os olhos, o local estava muito claro. Estaria ela morta? Aos poucos os olhos se acostumaram com a luminosidade e ela se viu protegida por alguém.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Aquiles. Ainda um pouco tonta, Hermione se soltou dos braços do garoto e voltou a levantar a pesada mala. O garoto se aproximou da garota e tirou as mãos de Hermione da mala. – Posso?

-Não preciso da sua ajuda! – Hermione se recusou a olhá-lo ao responder.

-Aceite como um pedido de desculpa. – Aquiles puxou o rosto de Hermione para sua direção com uma das mãos. Desviando o olhar do amigo, a garota aceitou a proposta, afastando-se dele depois. Aquiles guardou as malas da garota com uma enorme facilidade; finalizado o serviço, ele se voltou para a garota, que o fitava com o olhar mais seco. – Você pretende ficar brava comigo por muito tempo? – ela não respondeu e desviou os olhos dele. – Quer que eu vá embora?

-Faça o que quiser. – ela disse, saindo da cabine.

~~*

A mente de Hermione vagava enquanto ela andava pelo corredor do trem que já estava em movimento; em algumas horas estaria em Hogwarts. Esse pensamento, no entanto, não trazia qualquer sentimento de alegria para a garota. Seu interior lhe dizia que algo estava prestes a acontecer e esse algo não era nada bom.

Talvez fosse imaginação, mas esse aviso realmente lhe pareceu ter sentido quando seus pés pararam de andar, forçando-a a olhar para frente: a alguns metros de distância estava Draco com os colegas da Sonserina que haviam passado as festas de final de ano com a família. Nada parecia estranho, mas a proximidade do loiro com Pansy Parkinson fez o coração de Hermione dar um salto; esse já batia rápido pela visão que Hermione tinha. Ver o loiro depois do tempo que estiveram separados fez o coração dela entrar em colapso. Ela queria chamá-lo, mas o loiro foi mais rápido: mesmo que a ruiva não o tivesse chamado, ele virou o rosto para a direção que ela estava. Ambos fitaram-se por um instante, poderia ser uma cena de filme romântico se não fosse pelo fato que, logo em seguida, Draco ignorou a presença da namorada e entrou na cabine mais próxima, abraçado a Pansy e seguido pelos colegas.

O coração de Hermione, até então acelerado, parou bruscamente de bater. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da garota. Ser ignorada pelo namorado duas vezes no mesmo dia? Era óbvio que algo estava errado. Chorando, ela voltou para sua cabine, escondendo o rosto; não queria que ninguém a visse chorando.

Finalmente dentro da cabine, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e, encostando as costas na porta, deixou seu corpo escorregar por ela, até que estivesse sentada no chão, onde deixou todas as lágrimas escorrerem.

-Está tudo bem? – a garota escutou alguém perguntar. Não tinha percebido a presença de ninguém na cabine quando entrara; talvez fora a cabeça cheia de pensamentos que a impedira de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que fosse. Devagar, ela levantou a cabeça, ainda sentindo as lágrimas molhando seu rosto; viu Aquiles sentado no chão ao seu lado. O olhar do garoto estava preocupado e vendo-o ali, esperando-a, Hermione esqueceu por um momento porque estava brava com ele e jogou a cabeça no colo dele, não impedindo as lágrimas de caírem.

~~*

A noite que devia ser uma das mais divertidas por ser a primeira noite de volta a Hogwarts depois do recesso de festas de final de ano, fora uma das piores para Hermione. Sem sequer cumprimentar ninguém, ela subiu correndo para o dormitório, onde encontrou seus pertences ao redor de sua cama. Mecanicamente, ela abriu uma das malas e depois trocou a roupa que usava pelo pijama. Mesmo que não estivesse chorando, algo que ela tanto temia veio aterrorizá-la.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, ela pediu a todos os deuses e todos os bruxos famosos possíveis que impedissem tal acontecimento e depois decidiu não pensar naquilo. Se desejasse com vontade que tudo ficasse bem, nada de ruim aconteceria. Enquanto mexia na própria mala, procurando o uniforme, encontrou uma das caixas de chocolate que trouxera do reino de seus verdadeiros pais. Lembrando-se do dia anterior, decidiu dar a caixa para Aquiles.

Já trocada, ela se encaminhou para fora da Torre da Grifinória, dirigindo-se para o Salão Principal, onde tomaria café da manhã. Sentada à mesa de sua casa, ela colocou a caixa de bombons sobre a mesa e começou a se servir. Estava cedo, por isso o Salão ainda estava vazio; apenas poucos alunos estavam comendo. Mione reconheceu a todos: os poucos alunos que estavam no Salão eram bons alunos, provavelmente estavam tomando café da manhã mais cedo, assim poderiam passar um tempo na biblioteca antes do primeiro tempo.

Aos poucos o local encheu-se, mas até Hermione terminar de se alimentar nenhuma das duas pessoas que a garota queria ver havia chegado. Sem paciência, a ruiva pegou a caixa de chocolates, se levantou e se encaminhou para o jardim. Estava uma manhã fria, o chão estava coberto de neve, mas era óbvio que alguém que limpara o local, pois a cobertura de neve estava em uma altura muito baixa.

A garota se recusou a sentar-se no chão, sua roupa ficaria molhada; acabou por dar apenas uma volta pelos jardins, a fim de passar o tempo. De volta ao hall, ela se dirigiu de volta a Torre da Grifinória. No caminho, encontrou Gina que lhe entregou o horário.

-A Professora Minerva mandou te dar. – a garota disse antes de se afastar de Hermione.

Sozinha novamente, ela continuou seguindo seu caminho até a Torre da Grifinória, onde se limitou a pegar os materiais necessários para as aulas do turno da manhã.

~~*

A ruiva apenas vira Aquiles depois do almoço, na porta da sala de Runas Antigas. O garoto estava no mesmo jeito que estava na primeira vez quer Hermione o vira, o olhar triste, a expressão fria, mas ao ver a amiga se aproximando, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Obrigada por ontem. – ela disse, sem saber por onde começar.

-Você está melhor? – Aquiles perguntou. Na verdade, o garoto não sabia o que acontecera realmente, Hermione não tivera coragem de contar, mas ele a consolou do mesmo jeito, sem se importar de não ser o confidente da garota. A ruiva balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Não parece, mas se você diz que está, isso é o que importa. – por impulso, o garoto a abraçou, protetoramente. Por um instante, Hermione ficou assustada, mas logo relaxou diante do calor dos braços do garoto. – Espero que um dia eu possa voltar a ser a pessoa que você mais confia. – ele disse mais para si próprio do que para Hermione e depois a soltou de seus braços. A ruiva estava prestes a perguntar o que acontecera, mas Aquiles virou-lhe a costas e entrou na sala. Hermione ficou parada no mesmo lugar, estranhando a atitude dele; ficou ali até que o garoto voltou para chamá-la. – Vai ficar ai até quando? – entendendo então o que acontecera, Hermione seguiu-o para dentro da sala.

~~*

-Você tem certeza de que está bem? – Aquiles perguntou quando ele e Hermione finalmente saíram da aula de Runas Antigas. – Não quer conversar comigo, me contar o que está acontecendo?

-Eu estou bem, obrigada. – ela disse, mesmo sabendo que não estava nada bem. Então, ela se lembrou de algo, abriu a mochila que carregava e procurou o que queria. – A propósito, isso é para agradecer por ontem. – Hermione falou ao encontrar o que procurava e entregou a caixa de bombons ao garoto.

-Hermione, não precisava. – o garoto se recusou a aceitar.

-Eu insisto! – ela pediu, olhando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez. Aquiles a olhou nos olhou também e ficaram assim por alguns instantes, em silêncio. Então, enfim, ele aceitou o presente; pegou a caixa com uma das mãos e com o braço desocupado, abraçou a garota. Hermione não esperava o abraço, mas logo fechou os olhos e retribuiu o abraço.

-Hermione! – ela escutou alguém a chamando e assim que reconheceu a voz, soltou-se do abraço de Aquiles. Ao olhar na direção de quem a chamara, ela viu Draco Malfoy se encaminhando para ela. Aquiles virou-se em direção do loiro e sua expressão mudou-se totalmente ao vê-lo ali. Já perto da garota, Malfoy perguntou – Posso falar com você?

-Pode... – a ruiva respondeu prontamente.

-Hermione, eu acho mel... – começou Aquiles, mas a garota impediu-o de terminar.

-Espere aqui, eu já volto. – ela disse, afastando-se do amigo com o namorado. A ruiva se aproximou de Draco, a fim de dar a mão para ele; o loiro, no entanto, ignorou o movimento dela. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, percebendo que ele não a olharia.

-Eu quero terminar. – fora rápido demais. Draco respondera muito rápido e muito seco, Hermione não estava preparada para escutar aquilo.

-Oi? – ela disse para ter certeza de que ouvira direito.

-Eu quero terminar com você, entendeu agora? – a voz de Draco estava mais fria do que o normal, nem parecia o mesmo garoto de quem ela se despedira semanas antes.

-Eu não estou entendendo. O que aconteceu? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

-Não, é algo simples. Não nascemos para ficar juntos. – o loiro não olhava para a garota, mas sua voz era fria o suficiente para a garota não se importar com isso.

-Por que você está dizendo isso? Draco, por que você está fazendo isso?

-Eu tenho que parar de mentir para mim e para você. – o loiro então olhou fundo nos olhos da ruiva. – Eu não amo você!

-Não! Você está mentindo. – ela disse com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

-Eu preciso voltar a ser o que eu era antes, voltar a ser que eu realmente sou e isso significa terminar com você. – Draco disse, desviando o olhar da garota, novamente.

-Draco... Por favor, pare. – a voz da ruiva já estava afetada, ela estava prestes a chorar.

-Eu não posso fazer nada.

-Draco! – antes de responder, Draco deu uma pequena olhada em Hermione. Sua feição pareceu até se sensibilizar um pouco, mas apenas por um momento.

-E eu acho melhor você voltar ao que você era antes também.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Essa é a verdade, eu só precisava dizer isso. – ele finalizou e virou-se para ir embora. Estava começando a andar, mas Hermione o segurou, forçando-o a olhar uma última vez.

-Por favor, Draco.

-Não me chame pelo meu nome, sangue-ruim. – o loiro disse seco antes de se virar e se afastar finalmente. Mesmo vendo-o se afastando, a garota não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ficou esperando que Draco virasse e dissesse que era mentira, que ele a ama e que nada mudara, mas ele não voltou. Só quando ele desapareceu do seu campo de visão, Hermione compreendera o que tudo terminara; fora rápido demais para seus neurônios, por isso as lágrimas demoraram tanto a cair. Sentindo-se sem chão, ela deixou o corpo se soltar e sentou-se no chão, o rosto todo molhado.

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, mas não se atreveu a olhar, não queria saber quem era. "O que aconteceu?", a pessoa perguntou. "Você está bem? O que ele falou?". A ruiva não respondeu, no entanto, nenhuma das perguntas, não via nada mais, não escutava nada mais, não sentia nada mais.

N/A: Não me matem, eu sei que isso foi estranho, que foi triste, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Quanto mais eu demorasse pior seria. Eu sei que agora, provavelmente, estão todos odiando o Draco... Pena que eu não posso fazer nada! Mas, enfim, pensem pelo lado bom, esse foi um dos maiores capítulos que eu escrevi depois do meu HIATUS enorme, certo? Porém, eu tenho uma notícia muito triste para contar a vocês. Poisé, Forças do Destino está cada vez mais próxima do final (eu já tinha dito isso, não?). O que importa é que eu acho que serão só mais dois capítulos, no máximo três, dependendo do tamanho deles. E o que é mais triste ainda, Forças do Destino 3, por mais de já ser um projeto 'real', ainda não está pronto, assim digamos. Ainda não tenho previsão de lançamento. O fato é que FDD vai continuar. O máximo que eu posso dizer é que, durante o processo de criação do enredo de FDD3, eu vou postar sinopses, prévias e trechos desta nas minhas outras fics. Bom, é isso pessoas! Continuem comentando! Beijão


	14. Voltar ao Que Era

Forças do Destino II

Capítulo 14 – Voltar ao Que Era

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione Granger estavam abertos fitando o teto do quarto, ela sentia o inchaço deles afinal dormira mal à noite. Várias vezes acordou e enquanto acordada, não conseguia segurar o choro. O coração dela estava quebrado, o pior dia da vida dela viera a tona, o pior pesadelo estava acontecendo enquanto estava acordada. Muitos já haviam dito que seria melhor para ela dormir, que assim ela esqueceria e ficaria bem, porém ela não queria ficar bem, ela não queria esquecer. Como ela poderia?

A ruiva virou-se de lado na cama, os pensamentos longe de seu corpo, longe daquele quarto, lá embaixo, nas masmorras, onde o loiro repousava. Estaria ele pensando nela, se arrependendo do que fizera? Viria ele atrás dela pedindo perdão, ajoelhado na frente dela, implorando para voltar? Ou ela deveria correr atrás dele?

Draco Malfoy... O loiro que ela tanto desejava, que ela tanto amava... Como ele pudera fazer algo assim depois de tudo que eles passaram? Devia haver alguma coisa, algum motivo, com certeza deveria, mas ele não dissera nada com nada, sequer explicou realmente porque estava terminando. Ele sempre fora assim? Tão arrogante, tão ignorante, tão seco... Tão frio? Era sim, mas quando eles se odiavam. Ele a odiava novamente? O que ela fizera de errado? O que quer que ela tenha feito havia machucado o loiro tanto assim a ponto de ele sequer chorar ao terminar com ela?

A garota olhou para o relógio e se levantou devagar, não estava com vontade de se levantar. Sentada na cama, ela abriu a cortina que envolvia sua cama e surpreendeu ao ver o dormitório vazio. Sem vontade, ela se pôs de pé, ia fazer o que tinha que fazer, não podia faltar em aula nenhuma.

O vestiário estava quase vazio, não teve que esperar para tomar seu banho e se trocar. Não encontrando ninguém de seu ano nem no vestiário nem no Salão Comunal, Mione se encaminhou sozinha para o Salão Principal. Enquanto descia, observava os grupos que sempre existiram, mas que ela não prestava atenção, não tinha tempo para essas coisas. Pessoas de mesma casa e mesmo ano andavam juntas, havia poucas exceções de mistura de anos e casas. Em que mundo ela imaginara que ela, Hermione Granger, e Draco Malfoy ficariam juntos?

Sozinha, ela se sentou no mesa da Grifinória e comeu sozinha. Havia quase cinco anos que ela não se sentia assim, solitária, excluída. Mas parecia pior, ela não tinha nada, família, amigos, namorado, nada! Perdendo o apetite aos poucos, ela brincou com a comida com o garfo. Impaciente, ela soltou o garfo e olhou sua volta; viu várias pessoas olhando e apontando para ela enquanto comentavam algo com os próprios amigos.

Irritada, ela se levantou da mesa, não precisava ficar ali, não estava com fome. Encaminhou-se para fora do Salão e quando estava passando pela porta, o loiro estava ali também. Ela não conseguiu evitar o olhou; ele, no entanto, ignorou a presença da garota, que abaixou a cabeça, forçando as lágrimas a não caírem.

~~*

-Alguém sabe? – já era a sexta pergunta que Minerva fizera a turma e como todas as outras, ninguém levantou o braço. – Senhorita Granger? – nem sendo chamada pelo nome, a garota se mexeu, parecia morta, a cabeça deitada na mesa ao lado da pena. Ficara daquele jeito durante a aula toda e também nas aulas anteriores; aquela já era a última aula do dia e ela não tomara nota de nenhuma delas. A diretora da Grifinória olhou a aluna, preocupada, mas não deixou tal emoção transparecer. – A pergunta fica como pesquisa; tragam um relatório de trinta centímetros na próxima aula. Estão dispensados! – Mione apenas reagiu as duas últimas palavras da professora e mais do que rápido guardou seu material na mala. – Menos você, senhorita Granger. A garota soltou a mala no chão e permaneceu sentada, rígida, enquanto o resto da turma se retirava da sala.

-Desculpe-me professora – a garota disse, sem ter coragem de olhar Minerva. A professora já estava sentada na cadeira dela e pediu que Hermione se aproximasse. A ruiva fez o que lhe fora pedido, apreensiva.

-O que lhe acontece? – ela perguntou com a voz ainda seca.

-Nada, professora. – Mione não conseguia olhar a diretora de sua casa nos olhos, portanto fitou os próprios pés.

-Então a senhorita acha normal ficar do jeito que estava nas aulas? Foi uma sorte sua que os outros professores estivessem de bom humor ou os pontos que em geral a senhorita recebe nas aulas seriam perdidos. – as palavras soaram como uma ameaça aos ouvidos de Hermione, mas ela não se importava com o que a mulher dizia; nada do que ela dissesse a importaria.

-Está certo, professora. – a garota se limitou a dizer. – Estou liberada? – surpresa com a garota, Minerva não se atreveu a dizer nada, apenas gesticulou com a mão que sim.

Hermione deu as costas à professora, pegou sua mala e saiu da sala, sem em momento algum se preocupar com o aviso de Minerva. Como se qualquer palavra, dita por qualquer pessoa que fosse, pudesse acalmar o que ela sentia por dentro. Como se uma bronca pudesse fazer que seu coração voltasse a bater. Como se uma ameaça pudesse lhe trazer o sorriso de volta. Ela abriu a porta inexpressiva, não parecia que o sangue lhe corria pelas veias, estava pálida, como uma morta, não comera o dia todo por falta de apetite.

-Hermione? – o vulto que a esperava ao lado da porta a chamou. Ela demorou um pouco a se acostumar com a mudança de luz e só então reconheceu Harry e Rony. Ela não soubera dizer quem a chamara, seu cérebro tão teve tempo de pensar e ela não queria saber quem era, não lhe parecia importante.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Harry, aproximando-se da garota. Rony continuou encostado na parede observando-a preocupado. A ruiva não se importou com a presença dos dois ali na porta esperando-a, apenas virou-se de costas à eles, pretendo se dirigir à Torre da Grifinória. – Podemos te acompanhar? – a perna do moreno era maior e logo ele estava na frente da garota. Vendo a expressão tão preocupada do garoto, Hermione não conseguiu recusar o pedido e logo estavam os três se encaminhando para o Salão da Grifinória, Harry de um lado de Hermione e Rony do outro, todos em silêncio. Enquanto se encaminhavam para o destino deles, acabaram trombando com um grupo maior de alunos.

-Não olha por onde anda sangue-ruim? – Hermione mal tivera tempo de reconhecer a pessoa depois que trombara nela, mas a voz já foi o suficiente para que seu peito de contraísse. Ela olhou para trás para ter certeza de quem era e lá estava ele, o loiro, senhor Draco Malfoy, do jeito que ele sempre fora, arrogante e metido, cercado de sonserinos tão ruins quanto ele. – Tome o cuidado de não encostar em mim de novo, não quero me sujar. – ele disse olhando sarcástico para a ex-namorada.

-Não fala assim com ela! – Rony deu um passo à frente, ficando cara a cara com o sonserino.

-Vejo que voltou a andar com o Cicatriz e o Pobretão. – Draco se limitou a dizer e depois, abraçado a Pansy e a mais uma garota que Hermione não conseguiu reconhecer, ele deu as costas ao trio e partiu em direção contrária, seguido pelo resto do grupo.

-Vamos Hermione! – Harry disse, pegando-a pelo braço delicadamente. A garota no entanto ficou ali parada até que o loiro sumisse de seu campo de vista.

~~*

O ânimo de Hermione só piorou nos dias que se seguiram quando deveriam estar melhorando. Cada encontro que tinha com Draco piorava sua situação, cada insulto que ele lhe mandava só a fazia desejá-lo mais. A cada dia que se passava, mais depressiva ela ficava. A garota tentou descontar o sofrimento nos estudos, mas não conseguia se concentrar, deixando de ser a aluna brilhante, a sabe-tudo que costumava ser. Os trabalhos de escola já não tinham as notas que costumavam, estava atrasada em todas as matérias, suas anotações no final de todas as aulas estavam sempre em branco. O poço em que estava parecia cada vez mais fundo.

Mesmo que Harry e Rony a fizessem companhia e de vez em quando Aquiles a viesse procurar para ver como ela estava, não havia nada que diluísse um pouco sequer do que estava sentindo. De fato, tinha companhia todos os dias, não estava sozinha nunca, mas no fundo ainda se sentia solitária, não conseguia conversar com ninguém sobre o que estava sentindo, não queria falar com ninguém sobre aquilo.

No fundo, Hermione sabia que não queria deixar de sentir aquilo pois acreditava que um dia ela seria recompensada, que ao ver todo o sofrimento que estava causando a garota, Draco reconsiderasse e reatasse o namoro, mas tal reconciliação não vinha nunca, o loiro parecia se divertir com as lágrimas que freqüentemente escorriam pelo rosto da garota.

A ruiva emagrecera muito, perdia o apetite muito facilmente; na verdade, ela não vinha mais razão alguma de continuar existindo então não conseguia pensar em um bom motivo para comer; as poucas vezes que colocava alguma coisa na boca era por insistência de Harry, Rony ou Victor.

Certo dia, depois de semanas depois do rompimento com Draco, enquanto a garota voltava de sua tentativa frustrada de estudar, ela viu dois vultos se movendo em um dos corredores mais escuros de Hogwarts. Devagar, a garota se encaminhou para onde os corpos deveriam estar. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram ao ver Draco Malfoy beijando outra garota, a qual não conseguiu reconhecer.

Não queria chamar atenção deles para si então, sem fazer barulho, ela se afastou do casal e se encaminhou para a Torre da Grifinória, o passo lento em contraste com o coração, que estava disparado. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto em silêncio, seu rosto estava encharcado, nunca havia chorado tanto.

Ao chegar ao Salão Comunal ela ignorou a presença de Harry e Rony, os quais a estavam esperando, e subiu direto para o dormitório. Para sua sorte, ele estava vazio, poderia chorar o quanto quisesse sem perturbar ninguém e sem ser incomodada, mas ela não se permitiu continuar chorando. Limpando o rosto, ela seguiu até o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, onde abriu a gaveta e pegou uma tesoura, seguindo então decidida ao espelho do dormitório. _Eu preciso voltar a ser o que eu era antes e eu acho melhor você voltar ao que você era antes também._ As palavras de Draco ainda ecoavam claras em sua cabeça e ela sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Deu uma última olhada em si mesma antes de começar._ Eu preciso voltar a ser o que eu era antes e eu acho melhor você voltar ao que você era antes também._ Não podia demorar ou desistiria. Depois de soltar um suspiro, ela soltou os cabelos vermelhos do rabo de cavalo e aos soluços começou a cortá-los. Enquanto cortava, via as compridas mechas vermelhas caírem no chão. Com o cabelo do jeito que queria, ela largou a tesoura no chão. _Eu preciso voltar a ser o que eu era antes e eu acho melhor você voltar ao que você era antes também._ Cortar, no entanto, não era o suficiente. Pegou a varinha, ainda se lembrava do feitiço perfeitamente... Murmurou as palavras certas e pelo meio das lágrimas que embaçavam seu rosto, ela viu a cor de seu cabelo mudando do vermelho para o antigo castanho._ Eu preciso voltar a ser o que eu era antes e eu acho melhor você voltar ao que você era antes também._

-Porque tudo que somos é tudo o que queremos ser. – a garota disse, olhando seu próprio reflexo, impassível, inexpressiva, fria como que a ensinara a ser.

Não mais rebelde, não mais ruiva, não mais popstar, não mais a garota. Apenas Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo Grifinória. Era isso que ela era, não podia mudar. Era apenas em tal perfil que se encaixava. Voltaria a ser quem era antes, voltaria a obedecer os pais, quem quer que fossem, voltaria a ser a aluna brilhante que sempre fora, voltaria a ter as melhores de toda Hogwarts, voltaria a ser a chata que obedece a todas as regras, voltaria a ter amigos, voltaria a andar com Harry e Rony, seus melhores amigos, mas antes de tudo, voltaria a odiar Draco Malfoy.

**N/A: **Oi meus amores! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Então, antes de tudo, quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo e principalmente aos que comentaram. Fiquei muito feliz menos com todos os comentários que recebi! Mas infelizmente, tenho uma notícia muito triste para vocês. (por enquanto) Sim, meus amores, esse foi o último capítulo de FDD2. Eu sei que eu tinha prometido mais dois ou três capítulos, mas eu coloquei tudo que eu precisava nesse capítulo pequeno ai. Daqui para frente, só FDD3! Sim, eu prometi e eu vou cumprir. Logo mais vou lançar FDD3!

Infelizmente, eu não tenho nenhuma prévia, sinto muito mesmo, mas quem lê minhas outras fics vai ter sorte porque aos poucos eu vou postando prévias por lá. E pretendo, antes de postar o capítulo de lançamento, postar vários trailers para matar vocês de curiosidade!

Infelizmente também, ainda não tenho nenhuma data de lançamento, mas eu acho que por volta do final de janeiro, começo de fevereiro, eu estréio FDD3, mas mantenham-se informados pelo meu blog e pelo meu twitter!

Sobre o capítulo... Eu sei, ficou curto e eu sei que ficou muita coisa para resolver. (na verdade, só duas! O casamento arranjado e o romance Draco/Hermione, mas isso foi proposital, afinal, se eu resolvesse tudo, para que fazer FDD3?). O Aquiles não apareceu nesse capítulo, eu sei, mas isso só vai ser explicado mais para frente. Alguma idéia? Façam suas apostas. E para quem vai ler FDD3, preparem seus corações, pois Jenny e Aaron vão aparecer muito mais na próxima fic. E talvez até haja mais alguns personagens, eu não pretendia colocar mais nenhum, mas veremos.

Bom, gente, é isso. O que vocês acharam do final? Têm alguma crítica, alguma sugestão? Comentem, quero saber a opinião de vocês, me contem o que vocês querem que aconteça, quero ter idéia do que passa na cabeça de vocês.

Beijos, até a próxima!


End file.
